una nueva furia nocturna y una desconocida
by analuchera
Summary: Hipo y Astrid se encuentran con un furia nocturna hembra y una desconocida que le harán vivir una cuantas aventuras y un enemigo de los libros, podrán nuestros héroes sobrevivir? les invito a leer y comenten sin miedo
1. descubrimiento

_**Hola de nuevo os traigo algo nuevo, espero que os guste y aquí viene**_

_**0000**_

_**La nueva furia nocturna y una desconocida**_

Era una tarde cualquiera, Hipo había invitado a su novia Astrid a un paseo por el bosque, iba a la cala a celebrar también su aniversario de estar un año juntos cuando una especie de estrella de lo que creía Hipo cayo cerca de la cala

_Hipo que ha sido eso? - Le pregunto Astrid asustada

_No lo se – le dijo y lo pensó _Creo que a sido una estrella

_Pero como puede caer una estrella? - Pregunto con un poco de sentido común

_No lo se, pero hay que investigar – Dijo caminando en la dirección en la que cayo y ella le siguió

Ella se agarro a el insegura de lo que sera, el también pero tenia que saber que era eso, cuando llegaron vieron lo que parecía una roca con algo rojo, se acercaron mas y se dieron cuenta que era un furia nocturna por que vio sus ojos rojos, pero era mas pequeña que chimuelo o era mas fina?, el supuso que era hembra, el se acerco y la acaricio, ella gruño de dolor fue en ese momento que vio que tenia una herida

_Astrid hay que llevarla a los curanderos a curarla – Le dijo preocupado

_Ella? , como sabes que es una chica – Pregunto cruzándose de brazo y con el ceño fruncido

_No hay tiempo para eso – le dijo _Vamos tenemos que curate, te puedes levantar? - Le pregunto al furia nocturna

El furia nocturna empezó a levantarse y ayudado por muy poco de Astrid y Hipo fueron a casa del curandero, cuando llegaron Gothi el anciano les dijo que pasaran, vio al furia nocturna y la curo les dijo que tenia que estar sin volar unos cuantos días

0000

Antes de que pasaran eso días Astrid y Hipo cuidaron de ella, Chimuelo ayudo pero algo le atraía de esa dragona, Astrid fue a darle un baño a ella pero cuando termino de bañarla vio que tenia las alas teñidas de un color rojo y marcas rojas

_Vaya, eres hermosa – le dijo y ella le sonrió _Tengo un nombre para ti, que tal Rubí? – Y ella la miro como si fuera su nombre antes de llegar

Las dos fueron a ver a Hipo que le daba bacalao de Irlanda, Rubí de alguna manera no quería separarse de Astrid, las dos se divertían juntas y Tormentula no se quedaba atrás, a ella le gustaba la cercanía de la furia nocturna y la trataba como una hermana

Astrid y Hipo se vieron en la cala disfrutando del día, hablando de lo que le pasaron con la nueva, hasta que surgió el tema de donde vino el nombre de ella

_Me enterado que llamaste a la nueva Rubí – Le dijo ella

_Si Hipo, es que como tenia los ojos rojos como un par de rubís y pensé en ese nombre – Dijo a el

_Hablando de Rubí, mira quien vino? Uno muy grande – Le dijo señalando a sus espaldas

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Rubí correr hacia ellos, pero se paro delante de Astrid y la acaricio, ella se lo devolvió acariciándole en el cuello

_Vaya, Astrid creo que te a cogido cariño – Riéndose de la escena cómica _Pero que no te coja tanto que me pongo celoso

El se empezó a acordar como era ella antes de todo el tema de dragones paso y no la veía igual porque esta era su parte tierna y tranquila, la otra era la dura y terca de ella pero que aun sigue teniéndola de vez en cuando

_Tu no te rías y te pongas celoso por que tu sabes mejor que yo que tu eres el único que va en primer lugar de personas a las que quiero – Le dijo y le dio un beso

El beso no pareció tardar minutos sino horas pero en realidad eran unos segundos, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos del otro y se perdían el uno en el otro hasta que Rubí y Chimuelo interrumpieron el silencio gruñendo por que tenían hambre, que de alguna manera no vieron a Chimuelo acercarse

_Lo siento amigo se me olvidaba que tenias que comer – Le dijo dándole una cara de disculpa

_Y a ti también hermana – Le dijo a la hembra furia nocturna

_Por que la has llamado hermana? - Dirigiéndose a su novia

_Por que ella se parece a lo que para mi es una hermana – le dijo _Pero yo no lo se por que como tu sabes soy hija única

_Lo se – le dijo _Sera mejor dar de comer a Chimuelo y a tu hermana no te parece?

_Si, sera lo mejor – le dijo y se dirigió a Rubí y Chimuelo _ Vamos que te vamos a dar de comer

Los cuatros se fueron a la aldea a merendar, pero de camino a la aldea la dragona se acercaba mas a Chimuelo y el se sentía que tenia que quitarse del medio, el se separo de ella y fue un poco mas delante pero ella le siguió

_**Por que Chimuelo tiene que ser tan terco?, Se que me mira a escondidas cuando cree que no le veo –** Pensó la dragona

_**Por que esta chica tiene que estar tan cerca de mi o quiera estar a mi lado? Vale que sea mona o linda pero no quiero novia –** Pensó el dragón

Cuando llegaron Astrid se fue como Hipo a la parte trasera de cada una de sus casas cuando llegaron daron de comer a sus dragones, cuando la dragona termino fue a hablar con su hermana Tormentula la nader

_**Hey, hermana – **Gruño para llamar la atención de la nader

**_Hola, hermanita – **Saludando a la furia

Las dos se sentaron, Rubí se acostó y resoplo, esto le llamo la atención a Tormentula y le pregunto que le pasaba

_**Estoy pensando que no le gusto a Chimuelo – **Gruño, si fuera humana tendría los labios fruncidos

**_Tranquila Chimuelo siempre ha sido testarudo con las chicas pero seguro que en el fondo quiere estar contigo –** Gruño dándole un empujón con el pico

_**Al menos no puedo ir a volar y enseñar mis formas de vuelo a el por culpa de mi herida – **Gruño enfadada

**_Tranquila, la herida sanara y podrás enseñárselo – **Gruño y se acostó

**_Anda ve con Astrid a lo mejor ella tiene problemas con su supuesto "novio" – **Gruño, si fuera humana pondría los dedos entre comillas

**_Vale –** Gruño su adiós pero antes de irse escucho a su hermana

**_Seguro que consigues el corazón de ese dragón cascarrabias – **Miro para atrás y le dio una sonrisa

Rubí se fue a la habitación de otras de sus "hermanas", cuando llego empujo la puerta y entro, Astrid se sorprendió pero después se dirigió a ella, la saludo y acaricio, ella ronroneo de felicidad pero en el fondo se sentía triste esta humana le recordaba una que tuvo hace mucho tiempo cuando era cachorro de dragón

Astrid noto que pasaba algo le miro a la cara esta se preguntaba que pasaba

_No te sientas tan triste, pronto podrás volar y podríamos demostrarle a esos chicos como somos las dos pero tampoco descartando a tu supuesta hermana Tormentula – Le dijo para animarla

_**Si supieras por que estoy triste no se como reaccionarias – **Pensó y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro

Ella se sorprendió parecía casi humana era como si antes de conocerse fuera una humana y se había convertido cuerpo de dragón y alma de humano

La joven se sentó en su cama y la dragona se acerco y puso su cabeza en su regazo, la joven le acaricio la cabezo y ella ronroneo como un gato

_Sabes eres una gran compañía y lo digo no solo por el apoyo que me das ahora sino también literalmente – Ella saco un gran sonrisa y la joven otra

_**Y tu también eres una gran compañía y no literalmente – **Pensó y se acurruco mas en el regazo de su "hermana"

Después de un rato de compañía mutua, la joven le pregunto si le gustaría un poco cazar en los bosques con ellas dos, esta levanto la cabeza y afirmo moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, las dos bajaron al establo de las dos dragonas y recogieron a Tormentula, las tres se fueron a los bosque pero antes de ir Astrid cogió un arco, un carca je de flechas , su hacha de compañía y una daga

Cuando llegaron al punto donde a ella y a su padre le gustaba cazar y entrenar, las tres empezaron a buscar comida y cazarla, pero no muy lejos de allí había alguien espiándolas en un árbol, lo raro que ninguno de las dos dragonas la notaran

_Así que berk esta en amistad con los dragones, vaya, vaya quien se a muerto? - Dijo la desconocida

Astrid, Tormentula y Rubí escucharon quien lo dijo ellas dos gruñeron en dirección de donde vino, la joven giro y miro de donde vino la voz, lo que vio fue la figura de un mujer y ojos rojos como los de un demonio, ella se asusto por que nunca había visto a alguien asín

_Quien eres tu? - Pregunto a la desconocida y un poco asustada

_Tranquila ya me conocerás Astrid, pero tu novio Hipo me conoce – Dijo con voz fría _Pero seguro que no se acuerda de mi

_Y tu como es que conoces a Hipo y a mi? - Le pregunto desconfiando

_Eso ya lo sabrás con el tiempo, adiós – Dijo y se fue saltando de rama en rama

_Que chica mas rara no crees Tormentula y Rubí, Rubí? - Dijo

La dragona se quedo mirando por donde se había ido la desconocida y pensando que la había visto en algún otro sitio que ya había pasado mucho pero que mucho tiempo, su tren de pensamientos se esfumo cuando noto que Astrid y Tormentula le llamaron la atención

_Hey , chicas deberíamos irnos, ya hemos cazado suficiente - Dijo

Y dicho eso la joven amarro las presas cazadas con cuerda que habían llevado también con ella, las ato alrededor de su dragona y su amiga, ella dejo las cosa en su casa, le dijo que descansaran y se fueron a su establo las dos, Astrid se preguntaba quien era esa chica, se acordó que conocía bien a su novio y fue a decirle lo que había visto haber si le sonaba de alguien

Mientras con Hipo antes de que le pasara a su novia lo ocurrido a el le paso esto

Cuando llego con Chimuelo a casa Estoico que había vuelto de un viaje le saludo

_Hola hijo, como te ha ido mientras yo no e estado? - Queriendo saber que paso en su ausencia

_Nada anormal aparte que ha aparecido otro furia nocturna que es una hembra llamada Rubí – Dijo a su padre

Chimuelo al escuchar el nombre de la nueva dragona no sabia lo que le pasaba pero se le secaba la garganta y si la veía se quedaba sin respiración, el se pregunto varias veces que le pasaba, le pregunto a Tormentula pero ella solo le dijo que se estaba enamorando de ella, no se dio cuenta que estaba en las nubes hasta que Hipo lo llamo

_Hey amigo... estas bien? - Le pregunto preocupado

El asintió, el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero no tardo en estar preocupado cuando su padre le dijo que se había enterado de su amigo el leñador que había encontrado a alguien en el bosque merodeando, a padre y hijo no le gustaba nada, tenia mucha coincidencia que había aparecido otro furia nocturna todo era muy raro

_Padre crees que todo saldrá bien? - Pregunto mas preocupado

_No lo se hijo, pero espero que si – Le dijo para animarlo y le dio unas palmitas en el hombro

El tenia sus motivos uno Chimuelo de vez en cuando se va al bosque solo, dos Astrid, Tormentula y ahora Rubí andaban por los bosque y tres que Astrid entrenaba sola en el bosque, a el no le gusto y pregunto si habían secuestrado a alguien, el padre dijo que no por ahora, fue cuando se preocupo mas y decidió ir a volar con Chimuelo a buscar a su novia por dos motivos uno asegurarse que esta bien y dos si encuentran a la extraña o extraño saber quien es o capturarlo y matarlo, dependiendo

_Vamos amigo tenemos que ir al bosque a buscar a Astrid – Dicho esto el levanto las orejas

Hipo cogió su arnés de montar y la silla, una vez puesto todo los dos despegaron rápido en su búsqueda, cuando llegaron al bosque en la zona de entrenamiento de ella o la de caza no la encontraron por ninguna parte lo único fue sangre, el la vio y se asusto, también vio una sombra andar por los arboles pero se largo, el asustado por ella se fue a la casa de ella a ver si a lo mejor fue a casa

Fue en ese momento en el cual Astrid buscaba a Hipo para decirle lo que le ocurrió cuando lo vio correr si parar en dirección a su casa, ella corrió tras suya y le llamo

_HIPO¡ - Tuvo que gritar o no la escucharía

El al escuchar que le llamaba la persona que estaba buscando, paro se dio la vuelta y corrió para llegar a ella, cuando llego la abrazo con cada fuerza de sus ser y agradeciendo a los dioses que aun estaba viva, a ella casi la mata pero escucho algo que la extraño mas

_Menos mal que estas viva, no se lo que haría si no estuviera – Dijo sacando unas pocas lagrimas

_Hipo que dices que menos mal que estoy viva? - Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y dándole un ceño fruncido

_Bueno me enterado por mi padre que hay alguien merodeando por el bosque y lo primero en lo que pensé fue en ti, Chimuelo, Rubí y Tormentula– Le dijo aun asustado _Fue cuando decidí ir a buscarte pero no te encontré lo único fue sangre y me asuste mucho, estuve tan preocupado por ti que si te pasaba algo no me lo perdonaría – Dijo y volvió ha abrazarla

Ella le devolvió el abraso y le dijo cosas tranquilizadoras, los dos se fueron a casa de ella, al entrar en casa saludaron los dos a la madre de la joven y se fueron a su cuarto, al entrar cerro la puerta detrás suya y le dio un golpe en el hombro al joven

_Eso por pensar que estaba muerta – Le dijo disimilando

_Pero …. - Fue interrumpido por los dedos de ella delante de sus labios

_Y esto por todo lo demás – Dijo y le dio un beso

El se sorprendió por el repentino beso, pero desde cuando se sabe cuando Astrid te puede dar un beso?, ella disfruto tanto que lo profundizo, el encantado le siguió su estado de animo, pero no se percataron que estaba a punto de caer en la cama de la joven, cuando ella se echo para atrás y acerco mas a el a ella fue cuando cayeron ella de espalda a la cama y el encima suya, los dos cortaron el beso y el se puso como un tomate, se rasco la cabeza de vergüenza

_Perdón, de verdad perdón por... - Fue interrumpido otra vez por ella

_Deja de pedir perdón y termina lo que empezaste – Dijo

Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso, ellos lo profundizaron el no dejaba de acariciar su cintura, ella gemía de placer, en un momento cualquiera ella se puso en la cima, en ese momento el dejo la cintura para entretenerse con su culo y los muslos, ella estaba no sabia pero este chico no era su novio tímido y vergonzoso era otra persona pero a ella le encantaba por que en estos momentos el cogía el control, menos mal que el lo cogía a veces por que como lo coja ella harían cosas que no deberían hacer todavía

Cuando terminaron ella le dolía su parte privada y le palpitaba, ella no quería que terminara pero era lo mejor, el era otro caso a el se le apretaba el pantalón porque estaba teniendo una erección, nadie puede curparlo por haber estado debajo y encima de una chica y esa chica es su novia

_Guau si que ha sido genial para ser la primera vez – Dijo el joven

_No, genial no, increíble – Dijo y el se puso rojo

Los dos se calmaron y Astrid empezó a contar lo que le paso en el bosque, le dijo las mismas palabras que le dijo la desconocida por que se le grabaron en la mente, el se quedo pensando en alguien de su infancia pero no se acuerda de alguna chica con ojos rojos

_No se Astrid, no me suena nada de alguien asín – Le dijo rascándose la cabeza

Entonces ella se acordó de algo que la desconocida le dijo al final _También se me olvido decirte que ella me dijo que seguro te olvidarías de ella

_**0000**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí viene este cap espero que os haya gustado o haya llamado la atención, espero comentarios, sugerencias …. etc y un beso hasta la próximo**_


	2. secretos

_**Hola de nuevo espero que esta historia os haya gustado o como a mi me gusta una historia de estas que te deje con el drama de todo y la curiosidad de que va a pasar**_

_**Aviso:Bueno la desconocida es todo obra miá imaginada pero lo único de verdad mio es que va a llevar mi nombre, para aquellos voy a aclarar esta no va a hacer la única nueva van también una banda que tiene ella que me lo e inventado totalmente, la chica tiene mucho misterio intentare como me la imagino yo pero todo el que lo lea tendrá una imagen diferente de la joven**_

_**Espero que no moleste por que lo que quiero es que la disfruten (la desconocida me mira con cara de enfadada diciendo me que me olvido de algo) ah y se me olvida nada es mio menos los tres nuevo: la furia, la chica y la banda, lo demás son de sus propietarios**_

_**0000**_

Cuando Astrid y Hipo estaban teniendo su tiempo, y hablar sobre esa persona extraña, Chimuelo que salio un rato después que su "hermano" fue con su novia, se fue a su lugar que le gustaba tanto ver el sol esconderse para dar otro día mas hermoso o como quisieran los dioses

El se acerco pero tuvo que para por que se encontró con la nueva viendo como el sol se escondía, el la miraba comiéndosela con los ojos por lo hermosa que era cuando le daba el sol en la cara y en la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, no se dio de cuenta que estaba babeando por ella cuando ella se le acerco sin que se diera cuenta

_**Hey, ¿te pasa algo Chimuelo? -** Le pregunto preocupada

El dejo de estar embobado y se puso firme todo lo pudo pero ella le miraba con una cara que decía "_te e visto que me estabas comiendo con los ojos y te e pillado_", tuvo que mentir pero eso no le servia

_**A mi?, no... no me pasa nada – **Dijo nervioso y ella lo noto

**_Jajaja eso va y me lo creo –** Le dijo con sarcasmo mirándolo de arriba a bajo

El se puso nervioso mas por que ella le miraba de arriba a bajo, pero ella se extraño y pensó** "por que esta el aquí?"**

**_Chimuelo –**Dijo y el la miro** _Por que estas aquí? - **Se noto que a el le pillo desprevenido la pregunta

**_Bueno, como tu a ver la puesta de sol ¿no?– **Le dijo

**_Bueno, yo solo la veo …... - **Empezó a decir pero se callo y bajo la cabeza

Chimuelo que se cosco que le pasaba algo le pregunto que le pasaba, esta le dijo que no se preocupara, pero no podía ocultar su tristeza y no lo aguanto mas no quería verla asín, el se puso a su lado y la abrazo con su ala, ella se extraño pero le gusto su cercanía, ella se acurruco mas cerca de el, el no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo era la primera vez que tenia que calmar a una chica furia nocturna

_**Entenderé que no me quieras decir nada pero por lo menos no estés triste – **Le dijo preocupado por ella

**_Muchas gracias, pero la veo por que, hace mucho tiempo tenia a alguien en mi vida, tuvimos un hijo pero fue en una puesta de sol como esta en la cual lo perdí por que al que quería me detuvo y mando a uno de sus amigos a matar a nuestro hijo, yo me largue conseguí escapar pero cada vez que veo la puesta de sol me acuerdo de ese momento y en el sol veo la cara de mi hijo – **Dijo su pequeño problema

Chimuelo estaba echando chispa, que si pudiera volar solo, iba a por ese canalla y lo mataba, pero como no podía hizo esto, abrazo y protegió con sus alas a ella, ella le miro y acepto el abrazo

**_Si ese canalla te encuentra te juro que no volverá a ver el día de mañana –** Le dijo enfadado con ese dragón

_**Pero Chimuelo, tu no puedes volar sin tu amigo – **Le dijo

**_No me importa le retare en tierra pero una cosa es clara lo mato – **Le dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella

_**Sabes debí haberte encontrado antes de aquel dragón y me hubiera ahorrado tanto dolor **– Le dijo

_**De donde viene eso?** - Pregunto extrañado

_**Desde el fondo de mi corazón – **Dijo** _Y sabes tu me gustas no por lo grande que eres sino por que en el tiempo que te e conocido e conocido al dragón mas valiente, terco, amable y protector que eres **– Le dijo y le dio un beso de dragón en la mejilla

El pobre Chimuelo eso le cogió tan despistado que se quedo de piedra, ella le dio unos golpecitos y se rió de la cara de bobo que tenia y se acurruco mas cerca de el, el no sabia donde estaba si en el cielo de los dragones o en un sueño, por que a esta chica que le atraía le gusta el, fue en ese momento que descubrió que Tormentula tenia razón el estaba enamorado de Rubí

0000

Pasaron unos días después de que Chimuelo consiguiera un compañero, de descubrir lo que le apenaba a ella, de que por fin ella podía volar por que la herida ya había sanado, cuando se le curo y ella recibió que podía volar abrazo con sus alas a su compañero tan fuerte que podía haberle roto un ala, pero el se alegro por que la veía feliz y eso era lo que le gustaba que estuviera feliz

Hipo le hizo a Astrid unas monturas parecidas a las suyas para montar en Rubí pero sin los controladores de la cola, un arnés de su talla para que no se cayera de ella por que ella sabia que en Chimuelo podía volar bien mientras tenia a Hipo delante, pero ella sola en un furia nocturna?, no tardaría mucho en caer

Hipo le dijo a su novia que apareciera por la fragua para darle una cosa ella sabia que tenia una silla para montar en Rubí pero un arnés?, ella no sabia de eso, cuando llego a la fragua el le dijo que entrara en la trastienda, al entrar el le dijo que cerrara los ojos, ella a regañadientes acepto, el fue a por el arnés que había echo, este era muy distinto al suyo pero con la misma función, sujetar al dragón quien volara sentado encima suya y lo puso encima de su mesa de trabajo

Tenia un diseño con una placa de plata pequeña en el pecho con el grabado de un nader en el, las hombreras las tenia como sus hombreras menos que no tenia sus picos en el y unos guantes negros a juego, cuando le dijo que los abriera ella vio el arnés y los guantes al lado encima de su mesa de trabajo en la trastienda

_Hipo tu has echo esto? - Le pregunto tocando el emblema del arnés

_Si, te gusta? - Pregunto a ella

_No... - Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el

_QUE¡? - Se sorprendió

_Hipo no me has dejado terminar, no me gusta, me encanta – Le dijo y le dio un beso

La cara de Hipo cambiaba de un susto a alivio, de alivio a avergonzado y a orgulloso cuando dijo lo ultimo y se sorprendió por el repentino beso pero se lo merecía, ella le vio cambiar la cara y se rió de sus expresiones pero Hipo siempre sera impredecible para saber que regalo te va a hacer, a ella le encantaba pero odiaba a veces las sorpresa

Ella se quito las hombreras y se puso el arnés, después fue su muñe-queras-brazalete que lo cambio por los guantes que le hizo, una vez lista le pregunto a su novio como estaba, el se volvió a enamorar de ella por el nuevo estilo que llevaba y le dijo que estaba mas que hermosa que no tenia palabras, eso no era lo que tenia pensado ella que le dijera, se sonrojo y le dio un beso de agradecimiento

A las afueras del pueblo Rubí no quería esperar a volar pero espero por Astrid y su hermana Tormentula, cuando llegaron solo vio a la nader y se pregunto donde estaba los demás

_**Hey hermana donde están los demás?** – Le pregunto preocupada

_**Hola Rubí, me alegro que estés recuperada y no se donde están los demás** – Le dijo pero de pronto se escucho un gruñido horrible

No muy cerca en el cielo un furia nocturna negro con un ojo tuerto, una cicatriz de arriba a bajo en su ojo tuerto y otras en las patas y la cabeza cortesía de Rubí cuando escapo de el, ella cuando le vio se asusto por que estaba delante suya el mismo al que una vez amo, con el que había formado una familia y el que mando a a un amigo matar a su hijo

_**Que haces aquí?** - Le dijo gruñendo-le y enseñado los dientes

_**OHHH nada solo venir a matarte** – Dijo y fue en picado a por ella

En mientras de camino a donde se encontrarían con Rubí, Chimuelo fue con Hipo y Astrid al punto donde se encontrarían con Rubí hasta que se escucho un gran grito, pero para los oídos de Chimuelo no eran gritos normales era Rubí pidiéndole ayuda y socorro, el cogió el mensaje y fue al punto donde vio a otro dragón haciendo daño a su compañera, el se enfureció, puso sus ojos como agujas y cargo contra el que estaba haciendo daño a ella

La nader intento detenerle pero el lanzo una bola de fuego y exploto, esto lo vieron Astrid y Hipo fueron a mirar que ocurría, cuando llegaron se encontraron con otro mas gran que Chimuelo pero luchando contra el, cuando dejo tonto durante un rato al otro dragón este preocupado por Rubí fue a por ella

_**Hey, ¿estas bien?** - Pregunto asustado por que vio sangre en su pata

_**Si, estoy bien **– Le dijo asustada

_**Quien es ese tipo?** - Pregunto a ella curioso

_**El es el que una vez ame y el que mando matar a nuestro hijo **– Le dijo recordando ese día

Para el no hacia falta que le dijeran dos veces que el era el canalla del que le juro a ella protegerla, fue a cargar contra el cuando vio a Hipo acercarse a ese tipo, pero el se despertó y fue a atacarle si no fuera por Tormentula que cargo con el ataque y Astrid que lo quito a tiempo

Menos mal pero este vio a Chimuelo y cargo contra el, este le mordió en el cuello pero Chimuelo se defendió dándole un arañazo en el otro ojo dejándolo ciego y sangrando del ojo, aunque el dragón no veía le dio bastante fuerte el mordisco a su rival, Rubí fue a su lado a tranquilizarlo y preocupada, el dragón aunque no viera nada olio la sangre de su rival medio agotado el pobre y fue a por el, Rubí se puso en medio de los dos a detener el golpe hasta que …..

Antes que Chimuelo fuera a por ese dragón en las sombra la desconocida vio y escucho todo por que ella sabia dragonesco _**(lengua de los dragones que no se si se escribe asín pero me la e inventado) **_, cuando el otro dragón apareció vio la lucha que tuvieron y en las condiciones en la que estaban los cuatro, cuando la dragona se puso en medio de los dos ella cogió su arco, una flecha y apunto

Rubí estaba a punto de recibir el golpe si no fuera que la flecha que disparo la desconocida le dio en la cabeza, su cuerpo cayo inerte, los dos jóvenes asustados por lo que habían presenciado, los tres dragones estaba sorprendidos, Astrid corrió hacia Tormentula que graznaba de dolor en el suelo, Hipo fue a por su colega que estaba bien herido Rubí estaba a su lado dándole compañía y que sabia que la había defendió aunque alguien interfiriera

_Hey linda tranquila no te vas a morir – Le dijo asustada por su amiga

Fue en ese momento que esa chica salio de las sombras del bosque cercano al escándalo que por suerte estaba apartado del pueblo y nadie se dio cuenta de milagro del escándalo

_Tranquila Astrid vivirá si le doy este remedio – Dijo de nuevo esa voz extraña a ella

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio de nuevo a la chica pero esta vez se dejo ver entera, podía ver que era muy atlética y ágil, era delgada pero fuerte, se cosco que iba descalza y enseñaba un poco las piernas por que llevaba un pantalón corto de color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta mas de los hombro, lo tenia cogió en una cola de caballo y noto que no solo tenia los ojos rojos sino que tenia una marca roja que iba de su _**(ojo derecho visto por ella )**_ ojo izquierdo en forma de puñal hasta su brazo izquierdo, subiendo por la frente y lo que creyó ella por la espalda hasta llegar al brazo, llevaba una camisa de tirantes negro

_Otra vez tu, pero que haces aquí? - Sorprendida de verla de nuevo

_Por lo que a mi respecta ayudarte a ti, a tu novio y vuestros amigos dragones – Dijo mirándolos

_Puedes curar a Tormentula? - Pregunto preocupada por ella

_Si, como e dicho con este remedio – Dijo acercándose a la dragona

La dragona empezó a gruñir-le para que no se acercara pero ella hizo caso omiso, fue cuando ella le dijo que quieres morir o vivir, en ese momento se callo, ella le puso el jugo que tenia en botella y la herida se cerro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en ese momento Chimuelo le dijo a Rubí la suerte que tuvo disparando en la cabeza a es dragón, pero lo que no sabia es que ella sabia hablar la lengua de los dragones, cuando se curo y se puso en pie Tormentula sin ningún problema, Astrid se quedo sorprendida pero se alegro que su amiga sobrevivirá

La chica se levanto y fue de camino a Chimuelo a curarlo pero le dijo

_Yo de ti no me alabaría tanto por que no fue suerte lo que tuve fue puntería y puntualidad en el momento preciso – Le dijo mirándolo

El se quedo como piedra lo había escuchado, Hipo se quedo extrañado por esta chica

_Como ?... - Dijo pero no sabia que decir por que estaba confundido

_Se hablar la lengua de los dragones, el dragonesco – Le dijo dirigiéndose a Hipo _Para esta herida mas profunda se necesita una planta que no crece aquí y por suerte tuya yo la tengo – Dijo enseñando la planta y mirando al dragón

_Anda come esta raíz de la planta te permitirá resistir a la herida mientras preparo el ungüento – Le dijo dándole la raíz

Chimuelo a regañadientes acepto la raíz pero al comerla se sintió mas fuerte y no dolía tanto, pero le sangraba, ella llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila donde tenia un trapo, esta le pidió a uno de los jóvenes que lo apretara contra la herida para que no tuviera una hemorragia, ella cogió de la mochila un tazón y un palo grueso para espachurrar la planta , después de un tiempo la espachurro lo suficiente y le pidió al joven que quitara el trapo, puso el ungüento y la herida empezó a cerrarse, se formo un cicatriz pero sobrevivirá

_Tu me podrías enseñar dragonesco? - Pregunto interesado el joven

_A mi no me importaría pero eso me implica ir al pueblo y que me vean, hay algunos a los que no les caigo bien y tu padre cuando me vea me matara por que le conozco, y eso no me gustaría – Recordando a ese jefe tonto

_Como es que conoces a mi padre? - Pregunto curioso

_Ya lo sabrás, a su tiempo – Dijo

Ella se fue a la otra dragona y ella viendo como dejo a su hermana y su compañero le enseño la herida y acepto ayuda sin gruñir, ella la miro y supo de inmediato por que el dragón la quería matar

_Ese dragón te quería matar por una única razón por que tu eres un dragón cambiante – Dijo inclinándose y tocando algunas marcas

_Que es un dragón cambiante? - Preguntaron los dos a la vez

_ Bueno por donde empiezo – dijo tocándose la barbilla _Bueno hace mucho, mucho tiempo existían dos razas la de los dragones cambiantes y la de los humanos cambiantes, al parecer siguen existiendo dragones cambiantes, las dos razas podía traicionarse o negociar por que esos humanos podían transformarse en dragones y esos dragones en humanos, pero cuando nacisteis vosotros los que no cambiabais os enfureciste y nos matasteis la mitad, solo unos pocos vivimos y ahora nos llaman brujos, magos, magas o brujas por culpa de nuestros poderes el cual yo soy uno de ellos, los dragones que no cambiaban también hicieron lo mismo pero estos dragones los llamaban los malditos, esa historia cambio a leyenda y después a mito, hasta ahora que al parecer ese dragón se dio cuenta de lo que eras, pero el como muchos otros creían que eran marcas de nacimiento y los aceptaban, otros que lo supieron le importaron un comino lo que fueran tenia una familia con es dragón y eso era lo importante, pero otro no lo aceptaban y cuando se enteraron la mataba o lo mataban y a su hijo o hija – Dijo la historia de ellos y en ciertos momentos miraba a la dragona

_Y eso ocurrió de verdad? - Pregunto confuso Hipo

_Es cierto y aun pasa – Dijo

De pronto ella desapareció y ellos se largaron extrañado por esa chica que seguía siendo rara, la chica se largo a su guarida en una cueva que había un entrada secreta que daba con el subsuelo, cuando llego su banda le dio la bienvenida ella le contó lo que paso arriba

_Me alegraría que eso chicos no te delaten – Dijo su amiga

_Si, a mi no me gustaría, al menos uno de ellos quería que le enseñara dragonesco – Dijo a su amiga y después se dirijo a su novio

_Y que le dijiste? - Pregunto preocupado su novio

_Le dije que no por que vosotros sabéis demasiado bien que no me llevo "muy bien" con Estoico – Le dijo con sarcasmo

_No me extrañaría sabiendo que es tu tío – Dijo otro de sus amigos

_Vuelve a recordarme que es mi tío y te mato – Le dijo amenazándolo

Y el asiendo caso omiso de ella siguió hablando

_Vaya creo que e tocado un fibra sensible de a... ahhhhhhhhhhhh – No llego a terminar por que tenia una espada en su garganta

_Te dije bien clarito que si volvías a tocarme las cosquillas te mataba – Le dijo con los ojos puestos como agujas y con voz de muerte

A todos en la sala les dio miedo su jefa y amiga, el único que podía calmarla era su novio por que la conoció mejor que nadie su dolor, ella se fue a su habitación

_Que voy hacer cuando Hipo descubra que soy su prima de parte de padre – Se dijo a si misma

_**0000**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, dejar un comentario, sugerencia …. etc**_

_**hasta el prox. Cap.**_


	3. reencuentro y secuestro

_**Hola de nuevo no se por que subo tan rápido la historia esta pero a lo mejor no dejo de imaginarlo, una cosa nueva voy a tener que meter solo de la banda dos o tres, al hermano y los padres, espero que sirva y bueno nuestro villano no tardara en asomar su malvado rostro, bueno aquí viene la historia**_

_**0000**_

Con Hipo y Astrid después de que la chica rara desapareciera misteriosamente hablaron de ella

_Has visto lo rara que es no Hipo?, Hipo? - pregunto a su novio

_A me hablabas, lo siento es que esa chica me suena a una que conocí cuando tenia siete años, pero se parecen como dos gotas de agua menos que la que hablo tenia el pelo amarillo y ojos azules y esa chica ojos rojos y pelo negro – dijo a ella extrañado

_Me podías contar sobre esa chica que conociste? - pregunto curiosa

_Si, te contare sobre ella encantado – dijo alegre de recordarla

_**Historia que le cuenta Hipo a su novia**_

Yo tenia siete cuando paso esto, mi padre me comunico que un amigo suyo vino con su esposa, tenia un hijo y una hija, el dijo que eran gemelos pero no se parecían en lo blanco de lo ojos pero si en lo picarones, fue cuando la conocí, ella y yo hablábamos pero mejor dicho antes de que hablábamos me conoció de esta manera

Yo estaba por el bosque solo, investigando los alrededores cuando me di la vuelta ella me asusto no la vi venir y claro quien se espera ver a alguien colgado de una cuerda atada a su pie desde una rama de un árbol y boca abajo

_Vaya si que te metí un susto de miedo, por la cara que tienes – me dijo ella riéndose

_Eso no tiene gracia – le dije con cara de enfadado _Espera un segundo tu eres la hija de ese amigo de mi padre – le dije acordándome de ella

Ella se puso pensado en algo por que se veía deprimida

_Te pasa algo?, pareces que estas muy triste – le dije pero nunca me dijo la verdad

_No, es que recordaba algo pero no es nada – me dijo _Como es que no estas con los otros chicos y chicas de aquí? - me pregunto con un ojo critico

El pensó en los chicos que siempre le insultaban no dejaban de usarlo para burlarse de el o para echar un rato, a las chicas a ninguna le gusto estar cerca por miedo de los padres a coger su debilidad o su manía de meterse en problemas

_Por que piensan que soy débil y que soy muy raro por que invento cosas – le dije triste

_Pues a mi no me pareces un débil, sino un valiente por meterte en el bosque con dragones que nos atacan cada dos por tres – me dijo la verdad

_Bueno, muchas... gracias nunca me han dicho algo asín – le dije sonrojando-me

Entonces ella pensó una buena idea por que me dio una sonrisa y me dijo esto

_Que tal si soy tu amiga – me dijo sonriéndome

_Espera quieres ser mi amiga? - le pregunte extrañado

Entonces ella bajo, se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro y me dijo esto

_Por que no, yo no tengo amigos aquí y tu al parecer tampoco, por que no?

_Bueno pues si vamos a ser amigo yo me llamo Hipo Horrendos Abadejos el Tercero – le dije

_Horrendos de que si eres lindo para tener siete años – me dijo riéndose

_Eso que es un chiste? - le pregunte riéndome

_Si, y yo me llamo Ana , Ana hofferson – me dijo insegura pero la creí

_Espera de la familia hofferson, de Astrid hofferson? - le pregunte sorprendido

_**Fuera de la historia**_

_Espera yo no tengo en mi familia a nadie que se llame Ana hofferson – le dijo a su novio

_Entonces ella me mintió – dijo y agacho la cabeza

_Te mentiría sobre su apellido pero su nombre seguro era verdadero por que dijiste que lo dijo insegura y dijo su nombre dos veces – le dijo

_Bueno, continuo con la historia – dijo y volvió con la historia

_**Dentro de la historia**_

_Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Los dos no fuimos para la aldea cuando vimos a Patán, a ti, Patapez, Brutilda y Brutacio, ellos vinieron a nosotros y intentaron unirla a ellos pero ella hizo como si lo hubiera echo toda su vida

_Hola nena por que estas con un inútil – dijo mi primo

_Prefiero estar con el que con uno que tiene por cara el vomito de un dragón – dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada de muerte

Yo no puede evitar que saliera un risita de mi boca, pero los gemelos se reían a carcajadas de el y el estaba enfurecido, entonces el la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la pego contra la pared de una casa, fue cuando ella le pego una patada en el estomago y se soltó

_Puedo saber quien eres? - le pregunto a ella cogiéndose el estomago

_Me llamo Ana, tengo seis años y no tengo miedo a empuñar una espada – dijo y saco su espada que la tenia en la espalda oculta por su capa

_Tienes seis años y sabes empuñar una espada? - pregunto aterrorizado

Fue cuando llego alguien llamado Holger el padre de la chica, el miro a su hija empuñar su espada y apuntando a un niño mayor que ella

_Que esta pasando- fue interrumpido por el gruñido de un dragón

El dragón nos apunto como presa, Holger cogió una espada, todos nosotros nos escondimos detrás de un casa viendo como Holger derrotaba a ese dragón, el lucho esquivando y golpeando cuando en un momento se encontró con la cola del reptil, el cayo al suelo y su espada lejos de el, todos pensamos que no iba a sobrevivir, cuando la chica empuñando su espada salto y le corto la cabeza al dragón, su padre asombrado de su hija y los que escucharon el escándalo, incluido tu asombrada por su destreza le pediste entrenamiento para sostener un hacha

Y desde ese momento ella fue temida por hombre y mujeres mayores por que era muy ratera y guerrera, alabada por los niños, y mi mejor amiga, hasta tu la cogiste como una manera de ser mayor, fuerte, valiente, con unos nervios de acero y nunca teniendo miedo a salvar a alguien o tu pueblo

_**Fin de la historia**_

_Vaya, pues yo no me acuerdo de aquello – dijo extrañada de nuevo

_No me extrañaría por que al los dos meses después ella se fue, pero me dejo esto para recordarla – le dijo a su novia enseñándole un emblema raro

_Es algo raro – dijo viéndolo

_Si, ella me dijo que era el emblema de su familia – dijo a ella recordándola

Los dos enamorados volvieron a quedar después del vuelo con Rubí , Chimuelo y Tormentula, los dos fueron a la cala a disfrutar del día cuando el creyó ver a alguien pero volvió a mirar y no había nadie, cuando llegaron vieron a unos cuantos hombre allí escondidos, ellos dos se escondieron para que no los vieran, había dos chicos amarrados y una chica, de pronto apareció un hombre con un gancho por mano y como Hipo con una pierna falsa, cuando Hipo lo vio lo reconoció en seguida

_Alvin el traidor – dijo furioso

Astrid que había escuchado el nombre le sonó de una historia que contaban a los niños para dormir, ella le pregunto por que lo conocía por que dudaba que Estoico le contara sobre el, el le dijo que el y Camicazi se lo encontraron varias veces y lucharon contra el, de pronto Alvin pregunto a uno de los atrapados

_Bien donde esta vuestra amiga o mejor dicho tu novia verdad David? - le pregunto a uno

Ese chico tenia el pelo negro, ojos chocolate, ropas ligeras para correr rápido, el era alto pero no lo sabia porque estaba de rodillas, era musculoso eso si y le tenia al parecer un odio a Alvin por como le dijo

_No pienso decirte donde esta ella¡ - le dijo furioso

De pronto una flecha apareció en la cabeza de uno, en otro y otro, asín hasta terminar con todos, de las sombras salio ella la desconocida empuñando una espada con la derecha igual que mi mejor amiga de mi infancia

_Bien, un paso mas y le mato, dama negra – le dijo con voz de veneno apuntándole con una espada en el cuello de su novio

Hipo y Astrid lo veían todo intrigados ellos dos se conocían y esa chica tenia un apodo, ella no se movió pero había alguien mas por que dijo esto y apareció otro

_Solo me hace falta una palabra – el la miro detenidamente _Hermanito¡ - y al lado de Alvin apareció

Ella corrió muy rápido y soltó a la gente atrapada, el hermano de ella le puso una daga en el cuello, y le cogió con una mano sus dos brazos

_Bien Alvin que vas a hacer? - le pregunto la dama negra

_No me esperaba nada de esto Ana la temible – le dijo riéndose

Hipo se quedo atónito con lo que escuchaba esa chica se llamaba Ana igual que su vieja amiga, era demasiada coincidencia, lo demás fue raro Alvin dijo que nunca lo matara y apareció humo, cuando el humo se disipo el había desaparecido, ella se iba a ir y necesitaba respuestas, asín que la llamo por su nombre los demás se sorprendieron, su novia le siguió

_Espera necesito respuestas, eres tu mi vieja amiga? - pregunto curioso

_Si, Hipo soy yo la chica de la cuerda cogida al pie en una rama de un árbol que te asusto cuando tu tenia siete años – le dijo a el con esa sonrisa de hace años

_Pero? … Como? Has cambiado – dijo sorprendido

_Bueno es lo que pasa cuando dos no se ven en ocho años se vuelven a ver después– dijo

_Que te paso? Cuéntamelo todo a pasado mucho tiempo – le dijo

_Primero acompañame los dos y te contare como me encontré con la banda – le dijo

Hipo fue a su lado, Astrid también fue pero de camino para la guarida Ana le dijo a uno que se llama Nilson que cuando lleguen que le cierren el pico a uno que ella se conocía y que iba a contar que era prima de Hipo_**(esto no lo dijo con el presente pero ellos lo sabían)**_, cuando llegaron a una cueva en el bosque Hipo pregunto si de verdad vivían aquí, ella le dijo que si por debajo el no lo entendió hasta que le enseñaron la entrada secreta que iba para abajo, cuando bajaron todos Hipo y Astrid se sorprendieron de ver una casa subterránea, allí fueron a un salón que había por lo menos cerca de quince personas

_Ana quien son? - pregunto uno con el pelo rubio

_Este es mi viejo amigo Hipo y su novia Astrid, Hipo y Astrid ellos son la banda menos mi hermanito – dijo y uno se nos acerco _Vali, Hipo, Hipo, Vali

_Encantado tío, espera tu eres el hijo de Estoico el de la otra vez hace como dijo mi hermana ocho años - dijo

_Bueno como te dije, anda toma asiento y te cuento – dijo sentado-se en el sofá

El y ella se sentaron en otro cerca de ella donde estaba sentado Vali, Nilson, al lado de ella estaba el chico llamado David y ella empezó con su historia

_Fue hace seis años cuando cumplí los ocho años, mi madre me regalo el libro de la familia donde estaban todos los secretos de todos mis antepasados era una copia el original lo iba a recibir mi hermano, como yo había heredado la espada de mi madre, mi hermano fue el antiguo bastón de la familia, mi padre me regalo historias increíbles mientras las escuchaba junto a Draco – cuando dijo ese nombre apareció un furia nocturna parecido a Rubí _Una especie de hermano para mi, cuando alguien entro a mi y mi hermano nuestra madre nos cogió y nos escondió en el armario, nuestro padre intento protegernos pero lo mataron, a mi madre le hicieron lo mismo, cuando empezaron a poner la casa patas para arriba y cogieron el libro que iba a heredar mi hermano – se paro para organizar sus pensamientos

_Cuando creí que se fueron todos le dije a mi hermano que me esperara por si había alguien, salí del armario para toparme con alguien inhumano era un hombre con todo el cuerpo metálico cada cosa era una pieza metálica, tenia ojos amarillos y me miraban con un odio tan puro que me dolía mirarlo – dijo pero cerro los ojos y vio esos malditos ojos

_Yo salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo o demonio, el me persiguió me izo una herida que va desde mi hombro derecho a mi costado izquierdo, sangraba tanto que no sabia donde estaba de alguna manera le di esquinazo y caí al suelo lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Draco estaba cerca de mi y alguien cogerme, cuando me desperté estaba en una cama, aquí David mi novio me salvo y me dio como su casa mi casa, sus padres me trataban bien cuando el me presento a sus amigos y amigas, que son los que ves aquí, hay es cuando me di de cuenta que mi pelo cambio de color de rubio a negro, y mis ojos de azul a rojos y a partir de allí me llamaron la dama negras, blanca, roja, la sanguinaria y la demonio por mis ojos – contó una parte de su historia

_Todo eso te paso, te quedaste sin madre y padre? - pregunto mas que preocupado

_Si, soy huérfana -dijo a el

_Siento mucho lo que te paso – dijo Astrid a ella

_Bueno una se acostumbra después de seis años – dijo con un tono de humor

_Ana no se tu pero para ellos se esta siendo tarde y no seria bueno a tener a los padres rondando por aquí – le dijo su novio

_David tiene razón, sera mejor que os vayáis – dijo a los dos

Cuando salimos a fuera de la cueva, Hipo me hablo

_Sabes cuando escuche que alguien merodeaba por el bosque me preocupe pero ahora que se que eres tu no me preocupo tanto, pero ahora con Alvin cerca de aquí en el bosque me preocupo el doble – le dijo a ella

_Tranquilo no permitiré que ese canalla te coja a ti o a tu novia o uno de tus amigos – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

De camino al pueblo de nuevo cogieron el camino mas rápido, pero lo que no esperaba es que varios hombres los cogieron y se los llevaron, en una de las costas de la zona salvaje había un barco pirata que pertenecía a Alvin el traidor

_Hola de nuevo Hipo Horrendos Abadejo el Tercero a pasado mucho tiempo y bien que a pasado tienes una novia – dijo a el riéndose y el intento escaparse igual que su novia

_Enviarlos a los calabozos a los dos juntos que después digan que no tengo compasión – dijo subiendo a su barco

Los dos que tenían a cada uno los cogieron y los subieron al barco, entraron por una puerta, bajaron varias escaleras hasta llevarlos a una habitación con muchas celda y sombría, a ellos dos los tiraron a la celda que abrió un pirata

_Os quedareis aquí hasta nuevo aviso del capitán – dijo con voz apera un pirata que parecía pequeño para estar allí

_Me suena esa voz tanto pero no le pongo persona – dijo Hipo para si mismo

Astrid se sentó en el suelo frió de la celda pensando que no volverá a ver a su familia, ni amigos, ni a Tormentula, ni Chimuelo, ni Rubí y que seguro el capitán quera matar a Hipo, se abrazo las piernas sintiendo que iba a punto de llorar pero ella no podía era una vikinga, Hipo se cosco que su novia estaba muy triste, se acerco y la abrazo esta le abrazo

_Tranquila confió en que alguno de nuestros amigos nos rescaten – le dijo echando a un lado el flequillo de ella y dándole un beso en la frente

_Y si no consiguen rescatarnos y si te mata ese Alvin, que are yo? El me matara seguro – dijo con ojos tristes y abrazo a Hipo

El la intento tranquilizar de mil maneras hasta compartieron unos varios besos por si esos iban a ser los últimos, ya paso un buen tiempo pero el barco no pareció moverse y no se movía seguía anclado donde estaba por que el capitán decidió enviar un mensaje de rescate pero el mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, mataría a Estoico y a Hipo, también de testigo a todos los presentes es decir esa chica que estaba con el en los calabozos

_**En el camarote del capitán**_

_Primero de abordo te e llamado venir por que te voy a encomendar una misión muy importante que necesito que nadie te vea – le dijo poniendo las manos a la espalda y viendo el mapa

_Señor que misión es esa? - pregunto el primero de abordo

_Quiero que entregues estas cartas las pongas en la habitación de los que hemos capturado y vuelvas sin ser visto – le dijo su tarea

_Señor perdón que pregunte pero como encontrare las habitaciones de los dos niños?

_Como no sabemos donde es la niña deja las dos cartas en la casa en la colina mas grande, en una habitación vaciá, con un furia nocturna cerca y vuelve sin ningún error

_Si, mi señor – dijo y se fue

El pirata fue al pueblo, busco la casa en la colina mas grande esquivando a los guardias nocturnos cuando llego no vio ningún dragón entro en la casa, el no vio a nadie, subió las escaleras y llego a la habitación indicada dejo las dos cartas y se largo por donde vino, cuando llego al barco le dijo al capitán que hizo la misión sin problemas

El capitán sonrió todo iba como el quería pero su plan siempre tuvo una laguna, por culpa de esos dos niños y esa chica que siempre iba con ellos

En la guarida Ana no estaba tranquila algo malo pasaría lo notaba en el aire desde que apareció Alvin no dejaba de pensar que algo malo pasaría, fue cuando le entro un escalofrió es cuando supo que algo iba mal, siempre que tenia un escalofrió pasaba algo malo, pero pensó en Hipo y Astrid rezo a los dioses por primera vez para que estuvieran bien estén donde estén y fuera del alcance de ese canalla traidor

Ella decidió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque cuando noto que el bosque estaba muy callado para ser una noche, fue cuando soplo el viento que trajo el mensaje el viento aullaba de lo que había ocurrido hace un tiempo, ella fue a donde le indico el viento por que confiaba en la naturaleza siempre, fue como su verdadero hogar, cuando llego vio el barco de Alvin anclado en un sitio que no se podía ver, un sitio que nadie iba por que decían que hay habían fantasmas, en cierta manera esa historia tenia razón por que ella vio a varios que le indico en forma de fuego azul hacia donde quería ir, cuando llego vio a varios hombres en cubierta, algunos durmiendo, otros vigilando y otros que hablaban, jugaban y bebían ron _**(bebida de los piratas)**_

Ana hizo una llamada de halcón y águila, un rato de espera aparecieron sus dos amigos Alquin _**(el halcón)**_ y Algui _**(el águila)**_, les dijo en lengua de halcón y águila a sus dos amigos que siguieran ese navío y que cuando se enteraran de que tardarían dos o tres semanas en volver a la mar que fueran a por ella, asín lo hicieron, fueron al navío y entraron en un sitio donde nadie las viera hasta que zarparan y levaran anclas, que una vez estarían volando como si fueran en el mismo destino

_**0000**_

_**Por ahora lo dejo aquí espero que os guste y se esta poniendo muy crudo todo y este Alvin siempre con un plan en la cabeza, bueno acepto comentario, sugerencias, criticas, y hasta el prox. Cap. **_


	4. el plan de los malos

_**Bueno otra vez otro cap bueno como e dicho van a aparecer varios personajes y uno ya esta metido en el barco ¿quien sera?**_

_**0000**_

En el pueblo mientras Hipo y Astrid habían ido a la guarida de su amiga, Rubí y Chimuelo estaba en el acantilado disfrutando de la puesta de sol, sus colas estaban entrelazadas, la cabeza del dragón estaba encima de la dragona y ella acurrucándose, hasta que escucharon un grito, Chimuelo levanto los oídos y miro al bosque, lo mismo su compañera

_**Hipo –** pensó el dragón

**_Astrid – **pensó la dragona

Los dos fueron corriendo a donde escucharon Chimuelo olio donde ocurrió todo y fueron en dirección donde iba el olor, cuando llegaron vieron a un tipo raro, un barco y varios hombres agarrando a sus amigos, Chimuelo estaba a punto de atacar cuando lo paro Rubí

_**Chimuelo no seria bueno ir, que pasa si mueres? - **pregunto a el **_Ya te paso algo asín antes?**

**_Si, hace un tiempo, Hipo fue atacado por un pesadilla y lo salve pero yo fui capturado, enviado a la muerte si no fuera por Hipo que me salvo mejor dicho su padre me salvo – **dijo recordando ese momento

**_Esta vez no podrá salvarte si vas en una misión suicidad – **le dijo con toda la verdad

Fue cuando se le ocurrió algo, ella le pregunto que tenia en mente

**_Iremos al pueblo, se lo diremos a los demás y planearemos un plan – **dijo y se fueron los dos al pueblo

En el pueblo, Chimuelo fue a por Diente Puá, Tormentula, Gorgontua y el cremallerus de los gemelos, le contó lo que paso donde estaban Astrid y Hipo, ellos se pusieron furiosos, si no fuera por Tormentula y Rubí que detenio a los demás hubieran matado a ellos o los hubieran llevado mas lejos de ellos, lo pensaron y planearon el plan, le seguirán pero si le pierden la pista adiós a ellos

En la guarida, la dama negra le dijo a su hermano esto

_Hermano, hermano – llego llamando aunque estuvieran durmiendo

_Que a pasado? - dijo un medio dormido por los gritos que estaba metiendo su jefa

_No estamos para dormir, donde esta Vali? - pregunto perdiendo los nervios

_QUE ES TODO ESTE GRITERIO? - pregunto su hermano

_Por fin, ven necesito hablar contigo, quiero que vallas con Alquin y Algui, y me avises de todo lo que pasa por que Alvin tiene su barco fondeado en la cala de los muertos _**(un sitio que me e inventado),**_ sepas lo que esta tramando el y me lo comuniques – le dijo dándole una bolsa con pequeños papeles para atarlo a las pata de los dos pájaros _Rápido antes de que se haga a la mar – le dijo empujándolo

_Tendrás noticias miás pronto – dijo y se fue

_Que pasa cariño? - dijo su novio

_Estoy teniendo el mal augurio que Alvin a secuestrado a Hipo – dijo poniendo las manos en la cara

A la mañana siguiente el pueblo despertó como siempre la mejor amiga de Astrid fue a su casa para hablar con ella, cuando llego le pregunto si esta ella, la madre le dijo que seguro estaría pero no lo sabia, ella subió pero no vio a nadie, se lo comunico a la madre y fueron a casa de Estoico a ver si fue a dormir allí, cuando llegaron Estoico le dijo que no lo vio, subieron pero cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie pero había dos notas en la cama, Estoico cogió una y la madre la otra _**(por pura casualidad cogieron la que debían)**_

_Para Estoico el Vasto_

_Hola viejo amigo, sino se acuerda de mi me llamo Alvin tengo a tu hijo si quiere volver a verlo yo de ti venia a isla tortuga en el mar caribe, si no sabes donde es ve a la taberna de isla muerta, donde pregunte por Alvin al de la barra por un mapa del mar caribe, el te lo dará y una vez echo venga solo pero como tengo a otro con el que venga la madre o el padre, y una vez echo negociaremos el precio_

_ATE :Alvin el traidor_

En la otra decía esto

_Hola señora o señor de esta niña que tengo, si queréis volver a verla sera mejor que vaya con Estoico y negociaremos el precio_

_ATE: Alvin el traidor_

Ingrid la madre de Astrid se puso furiosa su única hija secuestrada, el padre del joven estaba echando chispas por que ese canalla, traidor de Alvin secuestro a su hijo, el encargo un barco, cogió a la tripulación, la carta de navegación de isla muerta y se dirigió allí

En el pueblo todo el mundo se entero los amigos de Astrid y Hipo querían ayudar pero sus padres no querían que se pusieran en peligro pero ese era un gaje del oficio

**_**Hey donde vais vosotros – dijo Patán a los dragones que los vieron a punto de despegar

_A lo mejor saben donde están Astrid y Hipo, y van a por ellos – dijo Patapez a sus amigos

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a los dragones y se subieron

_Vamos chicos como cuando fuimos contra la muerte roja, a salvar a nuestros amigos – dijo Brutacio

_Si ¡, **Si¡ **- dijeron dragones y adolescentes

Los adolescentes despegaron, pero antes de que pasara esto, Ana hizo esto

_Chicos, compañeros, compañeras necesito una vez mas vuestra ayuda, creo que Alvin el traidor a secuestrado a mi viejo amigo y a su novia, envié a mi hermano para comunicarme lo que pasa a donde van y lo que trama, pero seguro no trama nada bueno, tal ve no metamos en un plan suicidad pero no puedo permitir que si mi primo a sido secuestrado que lo deje morir ya e perdido demasiada familia en poco tiempo años atrás – dijo mirando a todo _Y ahora quien esta conmigo? - pregunto con alta autoridad

_Yo estoy, y yo, yo, estamos todos – dijeron todos menos uno

_Y tu? - le pregunto a su novio

_No se, no quiero perderte pero también quiero ir – dijo preocupado

_No lo hagas por mi pero halo por mi primo o por mi hermano que esta en ese barco – dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro

_Esta bien cuenta conmigo también – dijo levantado la mano para un apretón de mano

Ella la choco y aceptaron como en los viejos tiempos, y fueron a por el barco anclado en el final de la isla pero el navío mas rápido de los siete mares, prepararon a sus dragones, la dama negra fue a por su "hermano" Draco y monto en el cuando vio un grupo de dragones en la dirección del braco enemigo, ella despego y fue a por ellos, cuando los paro ellos se sorprendieron pero uno le sonaba la cara de la chica

_Quien eres? - pregunto su otro primo

_La misma chica que te insulto hace ocho años y la mejor amiga de Hipo – dijo para ellos la desconocida

_Espera, Ana? - pregunto sorprendido

_La misma en carne y hueso – dijo

_Que haces aquí? - pregunto Brutilda

_Estoy aquí igual que vosotros – dijo _Vení, si vais en busca de Alvin lo tengo controlado hacia donde va

_Esta bien – dijo, y el se dirigió a sus amigos _Vamos chicos con ella

En el barco del enemigo Vali se colo, mato a uno y se disfrazo, se mezclo bien cuando el se disfrazo el barco ya hacia tiempo estaba en la mar como el capitán dijo se dirigían a isla muerte, la isla en la cual se libro de la muerte sino fuera por su hermana que lo salvo a lo justo, pero el no sabia a donde por lo cual pregunto a uno

El fue a por uno a saber a donde se dirigían para escribirlo y enviárselo a su hermana _Hey, pirata – le dijo a uno

Ese pirata Vali no sabia pero lo reconoció _Vali?

_Perruno? Que haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendido de verlo

_Lo mismo que tu ayudar a Hipo a salir y matar a Alvin de una vez por todas – le dijo

_Espera Hipo esta aquí? - pregunto preocupado

_Si, en los calabozos con una chica – dijo

_Esa chica es su novia – le dijo

_En serio? Eso le gustara saber a Cami – dijo a su amigo

_Si, seguro que le gustara saberlo – dijo _Tu sabes a donde no dirigimos?

_Si, a isla muerta – dijo y a el se le puso la piel de gallina

En esa isla todo era oscuro siempre había una niebla tenebrosa, el pensó mil veces que la gente de allí estaba maldita y no podían morir porque ya lo estaban, Perruno le indico donde estaban Hipo y su novia pero no los podían sacar sin antes ser capturados, esto era una misión perfecta para su hermana, podia matar a toda la tripulación sin que se dieran cuenta y sacarlos, pero ahora era una misión suicida, asín que llamo a Algui y le ato el papel en la pata, le dijo que fuera a por Ana y se lo diera, el salio volando en la dirección de la guarida

_Vali, a mi no me gusta lo que va intentar Alvin, me convertí el primero de abordo para saber lo que trama, pero no me gusta nada - le dijo preocupado

_Que es lo que va intentar? - pregunto

_Intentara reunir padre e hijo para matarlos y a los testigos – dijo con voz de miedo

_Que?¡ - no sabia lo que oía

_Cuando vuelva tendré que volver a enviarlo para que sepa el plan de este canalla – dijo enfadado

_El es solo el primer plato, el segundo sera ella por que tiene a alguien muy importante para ella en los calabozos, por que sabe que estas en el barco – dijo todo el plan

_No puede ser

Vali no daba crédito a lo que oía, el se entero de su llegada, sabia todo el plan de el, donde iban , lo que quería hacer, hasta que el le dijo que tenia que meterlo en las celdas por que entonces se enteraría de que es Perruno, el lo hizo para enterarse de todo y le dejo que lo llevara a las celdas, cuando llego vio a Hipo y Astrid como el entro en su celda

_Lo siento Vali, pero no puedo correr riesgos si quieres enterarte de todo – le pidió perdón por todo

_Te entiendo y muchas gracias por la información – dijo sentándose en el suelo duro y frió

_Si te sirve de ayuda vendré por la noche que es cuando me toca mi turno para decirte donde vamos, lo que quiere, todo – dijo y se fue

Hipo estaba todo confundido por ese pirata los esta ayudando, ahora tenían como compañía a el hermano de su amiga

_Quien era? - pregunto confundido

_Uno que se colo también amigo tuyo Perruno – dijo acostado-se y mirando el techo

Ellos estaban en la celda en silencio absoluto cuando uno hablo, por que se estaba volviendo loco

_AHHHH, no puedo estar encerrado – dijo rascándose la cabeza

_Pero que? - pregunto Hipo , ella solo lo miraba como si estuviera loco

_Soy igual que mi hermana si estoy encerrado demasiado tiempo me vuelvo loco, lo único es que ella ya hubiera echado la puerta abajo y matado a toda la tripulación para escapar, se vuelve mas loca que yo – dijo riéndose un poco para aliviar la tensión

En ese momento aparecieron varios piratas, Vali se puso de pie, Astrid detrás de su novio por que esos piratas venían con cara de muy pocos amigos, uno cogió a Hipo y Vali y los aguantaron mientras el otro fue a por ella, ese pirata la clavo al suelo ella pataleo para que la soltara, pero no este se inclino ella sabia lo que quería pero no lo dejo, Hipo lo vio y se enfureció intentaron eso a su Astrid, no podía permitirlo, no a ella

Ella no podía mas y dejo de patalear, ese hombre lo tomo como si la hubiera derrotado y saqueo su cuello, ella estaba llorando la estaban intentando violar

_DEJARLA EN PAZ – grito Hipo y se soltó de alguna manera

El fue corriendo y se le echo encima al tipo, le empezó a pegar en la cara, le partió la nariz, le puso un ojo morado, pero después le pego en la garganta y lo mato por que le dio tan fuerte que le partió la traquea, cuando el noto que lo mato se calmo, Astrid vio como su Hipo mato a ese canalla por ella, para protegerla, para que la dejaran en paz, ella se alegro, los otros piratas cogieron a su compañero muerto se lo llevaron y lo tiraron al mar, para que no se diera cuenta su jefe por que entonce el los mataría, pero antes de irse cerraron la puerta de la celda

_Estas bien Astrid? - pregunto preocupado

_Si, ahora contigo – le dijo y le dio un beso apasionado con lengua

Vali tuvo que mirar para otro lado, para darles intimidad, pero echo de menos a una chica de pelo negro que tanto quería _**(era una novia que tenia pero no aparece en esta historia),**_ ellos dos no dejaban de dar unos pequeños gemido, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que Vali les dio intimidad, cuando el se dio la vuelta les dijo esto

_Cuando mi hermana nos libere le pediré que os de una habitación para vosotros dos para tener un poco de intimidad – dijo con un tono serio y ellos dos se sonrojaron

En la guarida que voló de regreso Algui le entrego la nota y le dijo que volviera con su hermano, le dijo a todos a donde se dirigía a todos se le puso la piel de gallina incluso a los cinco vikingos que iban con ellos, menos a ella, conocían la leyenda de la isla maldita, asín que ella, la banda y los cuatro vikingos fueron a isla muerta

En el barco Vali escucho el sonido de Algui, asín que lo llamo, el entro por el ojo de buey que había allí para ver si era de noche o de día, el escribió todo lo que sabia, Astrid y su novio le miraron extrañado pero el le dijo que asín se comunicaban el y su hermana para saber donde van en cada momento, hay escribió el plan de Alvin, lo que le ocurrió, quien lo ayuda y lo que le paso a Astrid, una vez terminado le dijo que volara rápido pero Algui le dijo en lenguaje águila que se dirigían para la isla

Una vez que se largo, Vali le comunico a ellos lo que hacían los demás, el plan de Alvin y lo que quería que al parecer era venganza

_Pero por que a mi de primer plato y a tu hermana de segundo? Y por que quiere venganza? - pregunto un poco confundido

_Es fácil ella fue la causa por la cual tiene un gancho por mano y una falsa pierna por pierna, os contare por que es enemigo y por que la conoce – dijo

Astrid y Hipo pusieron oídos para escuchar la pequeña historia

_Bien, el de alguna manera se las arreglo igual que ahora de saber que yo estaba en el barco, de saber que ella era amiga tuya y como se dice los amigos de mi enemigo son mis enemigos .. - fue interrumpido por ella

_No era los enemigo de mi enemigo son mis amigos – dijo confundida

_Si se dice una para una ocasión y la otra como por ejemplo en esta ocasión – dijo con sarcasmo

_Bueno como decía ese dicho, ella se convirtió en su enemigo sin que ella lo supiera hasta que lo conocimos, ella lucho contra el pero el no tenia la suficiente destreza para salir de allí o vencerla y perdió la mano y la pierna, alguien le ayudo y lo quito del medio, el se libro de ella por esa persona misteriosa pero esta vez no se libra por que ella la encontró y la mato – termino de contar la historia

**_**Vaya, pues espero que no se le escape esta vez – dijo a el

Vali empezó a recordar aquellos momento de risa, vergonzosos, y de broncas, cuando los recordó se puso a reír a carcajada

_Por que te ríes? - le pregunto ella

_Nada... es .. es que recordaba algunos momentos con mi hermana – dijo con la risa aun encima

Ellos le dijeron que le contara alguno, el acepto

_Hubo uno en que quería saber si estaba en alerta, por que ella estaba durmiendo en el sofá, asín que fui a por un tenedor y fui a por ella cuando iba a clavárselo en el ojo, ella tembló y se despertó viéndome con un tenedor en las mano y me pego, casi me partió el brazo y vino nuestra madre y pregunto que paso ella le dijo lo que paso y dijo estos niños, también que nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, desde ese momento supe que ella siempre que tiene un escalofrió pasa algo malo – termino una de sus pequeñas travesuras

_Mira que intentar clavar-le un tenedor en el ojo – dijo un poco asustado

_Esta es otra que me paso dos veces, una fue de pequeños que estaba en casa y esperaba la visita de una amiga miá de allí donde vivía, cuando creí que vino la vi de espalda pero como para diferencia es que mi hermana ese día cambio su cola de caballo a estar suelto, por lo cual creí que era mi amiga que quería darle un beso por que me gustaba, asín que fui a por ella y le di un beso, me di de cuenta que era mi hermana cuando abrí los ojos y la vi, cada uno nos dimos la vuelta y escupimos, después no vimos la cara de uno al otro y nos echamos a reír, en ese momento nuestro padre llegaron y nos vieron partiéndonos de risa, preguntaron que paso nosotros le contamos lo que paso, ellos se rieron y dijeron que niños, no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro – la dejo a medias

_Y que paso la otra vez? - pregunto riéndose y su novia no podía aguantar la risa

_Paso igual menos que no estaba mis padre, tenia una novia que tenia el pelo negro y tenia el mimo tipo de cola que mi hermana, pero que la otra vez en vez de darse la vuelta cogió su espada y me persiguió por toda la ciudad hasta por los tejados, cuando el novio de mi hermana se entero por que me perseguía con espada en mano por que no vio varias veces pasar por el mismo lado pero te juro ella no se casa cuando esta furiosa, es peor que un furia nocturna y eso que no se transformo, se entero y se rió a carcajada mi novia también lo vio y le pregunto por que me perseguía su novia, cuando se entero casi rompe conmigo pero cuando le conté que fue que creí que era ella me perdono y me dio un beso de arreglar las cosas – termino la otra historia

_Ustedes no son normales – dijo Astrid cuando recupero el aliento

_Bueno, tenéis a alguien que se lleve mal con su hermana o hermano pero en el fondo no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro? - pregunto aun riéndose por los recuerdos

_Si, los gemelos Thorton – dijeron los dos a la vez

_Pues cuando salgamos me los presentáis – dijo con orgullo

En la guarida Ana recibió el mensaje, ella se lo comunico a todos algunos asustado pero después aliviados que Hipo la protegiera, algunos orgulloso que la protegiera y matara a ese tipo, su primo y amigos sorprendidos por su repentina fuerza pero les gusto esas noticias

_**0000**_

_**Bueno aquí por ahora acaba que vendrá mas adelante no lo se lo que me invente, bueno acepto comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, si os a gustado o no pero que mas no tendrá guardado este Alvin, una cosa eso del tenedor me paso de verdad y que tengo escalofrió pasa algo malo lo del tenedor fue por lo de mi hermana pequeña,(entra Alvin con una espada y dice) "no pienso contar a nadie lo que pasara en los siguientes cap pero si queréis saberlo, seguir leyendo esta historia"**_


	5. encuentro en el mar y rescate

_**Bueno, no se con esta historia pero estoy imaginando cosas de vez en cuando y no se como terminara, espero que haga 10 cap , pero eso es como me venga la imaginación**_

_**Alvin seguirá haciendo de las suya y haber como nuestro protagonistas se las arreglan para salir o como los ayudaran**_

_**Aviso : si esta historia recibe el visto bueno de que se visite mucho, les guste a la gente, y reciba buenos comentarios, tengo planeado una secuela, la primera en tener una secuela haber como me las apaño, y aquí viene la historia**_

_**0000**_

En el barco de Estoico el Vasto, los vikingos tenían unas ganas de llegar rápido para poder y a esa isla llamada tortuga, Estoico estaba mirando el mapa, cuando su compañero de guerra Bocón le hablo

_Espero que Hipo este bien ya sabes como fue cuando fue la otra vez capturado por ese traidor – dijo poniendo su mano buena en su hombro

_Lo se, pero con el estaba Camicazi – dijo angustiado

_Bueno y por lo que escuchado ahora esta con el la hija de Hofferson – dijo dándole una risa para aliviar la tensión

Bocón se fue a ocuparse que iban en la dirección destinada, mientras Estoico pensaba como su mujer lo calmaría si estuviera aun viva y con el a su lado, pero eso paso, murió por culpa de un dragón cuando fue a salvar a su hijo, Hipo se culpo mil veces que fue su culpa que muriera pero el le dijo que no fue su culpa

_**En el pueblo**_

Los padres de los chicos que se fueron con la dama negra notaron que no aparecían por ninguna parte, fue cuando notaron que sus dragones tampoco, los padres se cabrearon les dijeron bien estricto que no fueran pero desobedecieron, ellos pensaron en mil maneras en las que vuelva como castigarles, pero se preocupaban mas que siguieran con vida que como castigarles

_**En el barco enemigo**_

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas en la mar, Vali tubo que pensar en cosa de liberta pero era pero, el tenia unas ganas de salir como de matar unos cuantos tipejos que venían a pegarnos, unos de eso momentos vino Alvin y mando a matarlos, por lo menos nos protegía pero cuanto durara?

La pareja estaban sino eran abrazados, eran dándose beso sino, la joven durmiendo y el joven vigilando o los dos durmiendo, el pensó "_de verdad mi hermana va ha tener que darles una habitación para ellos solos"_

Hipo estaba acostado con la cabeza de su novia en su pecho, el puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y pensó por que todo lo malo le tenia que tocar a el siempre, pero por lo menos la tenia a ella

___Hey , Astrid? - pregunto su novio

_Mhhh? - pregunto como si estuviera dormida

_Te e despertado? - le pregunto mirándola

_No, que querías? - pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirándole

_Si nos sacan de aquí te gustaría en un... cuando pase unos años ….. casarte conmigo? - pregunto poniendo se rojo

_Hipo no puedo pensar ahora en casarme tenemos ahora quince años – le dijo levantando la cabeza para darle la cara

El se puso un poco triste pero se lo esperaba, fue cuando ella le dio un beso y le dijo _Pero cuando tengamos la edad y tu me lo pregunte te diré un rotundo si

El sonrió mas grande que cualquiera vez por que la chica que amaba se quera casar con el en un futuro un poco lejano, ella también se alegro que le dijera eso y compartieron el beso mas grande que tuvieron

0000

Ya habían pasado dos semana y parecía que no llegábamos a esa maldita isla, fue un día que era oscuro cuando notamos que estábamos en medio de una tormenta, por que no podíamos estar sentados sin caer de lado, así que nos agarramos en un punto donde siempre caíamos, nos pegamos a la pared pero en medio de la tormenta algo choco contra el barco que abrió una vía, sino fuera que nos agarramos a los barrotes los tres hubiéramos caído al mar maldito

Astrid fue la que cayo aunque la aguantáramos entre los dos el agotamiento pudo mas y cayo al mar traicionero, ella fue arrastrada por las enormes olas y las corrientes, después uno de los piratas cuando salimos de la tormenta no quitaron de allí y nos pusieron en otra celda, ellos arreglaron el agujero y sacaron el agua de allí, Hipo se quedo pensado lo peor que ella había muerto

Toda alegría que tenia hace dos semanas se esfumo, la había perdido, Vali intento tranquilizarlo pero no había manera la perdió para siempre a su Astrid

Lejos en el mar el barco vikingo se encontró con el barco _**(el alma de la liberta)**_ de la dama negra, hubo un ligero pero pesada tensión entre los dos jefe de los barco pero llegaron a un acuerdo, el alma de la liberta llevo a cuerdas el barco vikingo con ellos mientras la tripulación estaba en el navío

Los dos jefes acordaron reunirse en el camarote de la capitana, cerraron la puerta y hablaron cosas serias, mientras a fuera los cuatro que iban con ellos fueron a saber de que hablaban

_A pasado mucho tiempo verdad tío Estoico – dijo con voz fría ella

Los cuatro detrás de la puerta se quedaron si habla no podían creer lo que escuchaban Hipo y Patán tenían una prima, ellos ya interesados siguieron escuchando

_Si, es verdad pero tienes que perdonarme – dijo el jefe vikingo

_Perdonarte de que? Renegaste de mi como tu sobrina y a mi padre lo llamabas amigo como no si quieres perdonarte, también se lo ocultaste a mis dos primos – dijo enfadada y levantando la voz

_No fue mi culpa, mi mujer había muerto hace tres años yo no me perdonaba todavía, había muerto mi padre, me convertí en jefe de golpe y porrazo y llega mi hermano que pensaba que estaba muerto – dijo sentado-se en la silla y poniendo una de sus manos en la frente

_Te perdono pero tendrás que decirle la verdad a solo uno de mis primos – dijo sabiendo que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta

_Por que uno? - pregunto confundido

_Tu solo mira – dijo acercándose a la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta un grupo de niños vikingos cayeron al suelo, le dijo que si hablaban con Hipo que no se lo contaran todavía hasta que su padre se lo diga

Pasaron un par de semanas en la mar, cuando uno grito cuerpo en el agua, cuando la dama negra lo vio se lanzo al agua la uno de la banda lanzo una cuerda y la subieron, se dieron cuenta que era la niña Hofferson la madre estaba llorando creía que su única hija había muerto, pero ella no hizo caso puso el oído en el pecho de ella y escucho su corazón, todavía vivía pero trago bastante agua asín que ella empezó a presionar en el pecho con sus manos para reanimarla y sacarle el agua de sus pulmones

Ella estuvo un rato y la chica escupió el agua que había tragado, ella respiro noto que estaba en un barco pero supo que estaba con sus amigos cuando escucho a Brutilda y su madre gritar su nombre, ella se alegro verlas de nuevo pero volvió a preocuparse por que su novio seguía en el barco de ese canalla

_Bueno bienvenida al mundo de las vivos de nuevo señorita – dijo una voz detrás suya que era la Ana

_Ana, tenemos que rescatar a Hipo... - fue cortada por ella

_Lo se, pero sera mejor que descanses estarás muy cansada de haber nadado – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y que la entendía

Entonces hubo un grito

_SEÑORA TENEMOS UN BARCO JUSTO DELANTE – grito el de la copa del vigila

Ella cogió su catalejo y vio que era el barco de Alvin, ellos estaban muy cerca para su gusto por lo cual les dijo que bajaran el ritmo y recogieron algunas velas

_Pero que hace, tenemos que rescatar – le dijo su tío

_Si, le rescataremos pero no quiero ahora una guerra en alta mar, entendido? - le dijo con toda su autoridad

_Astrid cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente pregunta donde esta mi camarote y venir vosotros cinco y tu – dijo señalando a los quería a reunirse con ella

Astrid la llevaron a un camarote con lo básico y se derrumbo en la cama cansada de todo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se quedo drmida

0000

Cuando ella se despertó se vio rodeada por sus amigos, Rubí y Tormentula

_Que hacéis aquí? - pregunto sentándose en la cama

_Aparte de llevarte al camarote de ella, hablarte por que ella quiere proteger a Hipo... – dijo Brutilda pero fue interrumpida por su hermano

_Por que es su prima, lo estuvo guardando en secreto al parecer durante ocho años igual que su padre – termino de decir su hermano

_Espera es su prima? - pregunto cada vez mas confundida por esa chica

_Si, no nos crees preguntáselo a ella – dijo Patán

Los cinco amigos salieron del camarote de Astrid y fueron al de la capitana, de camino para hablar con ella Astrid echaba mucho de menos ya a Hipo estaba en todo momento en su mente y soñó con el, soñó algo que ella le gustaría creer que fuera verdad

En el sueño de ella, ellos vivían juntos, estaban casados, tenían dos hijos, una niña y un niño, pero vivían felices como en un cuento de hadas, ella fue devuelta a la realidad cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta que daba con el camarote, pero escucharon voces detrás

_Ana me gustaría saber como se lo explicare todo a mi hijo – dijo deprimido

_No lo se pero una cosa esta clara, el no te hablara en un tiempo por ocultar-le que tenia una prima y un tío mas que el creía que era tu amigo – dijo pero volviéndose a la puerta

_En el fondo tienes razón – dijo levantándose

_Y también tendré razón cuando digo de verdad que la puertas tienen oídos – dijo abriendo la puerta y cayendo los mismo cuatro amigos con Astrid sorprendida por ella

_De verdad nadie os a dicho que es de mala educación curiosear detrás de las puertas cerradas – dijo mirándolos con cara de enfadada

_No – dijeron los cuatros

_Pues me alegro que no – dijo y todos otra vez confundidos

_Por que eso lo hago aun todavía – dijo riéndose y todo se rieron

Estoico se quedo y los cinco amigos suyos entraron, ella le dijo que tenia un plan, le enseño el mapa de isla muerta

_Estoico me a dicho que en la taberna de esta isla el tenia que ir a la barra y recoger el mapa para ir y de isla tortuga – dijo señalando dicha taberna que era la única de la isla

_Cuando lo recoja iremos rumbo a isla tortuga mas rápido que ese canalla para preparar el sitio y siempre como yo tengo un as en la manga el barco tiene otras cuatro velas a estribor y babor – dijo recogiendo el plano del barco

_Eso nos ara ir mas rápido? - preguntaron los gemelos

_Si, mucho mas rápido que cualquier barco de guerra, pirata o vikingo – dijo orgullosa

_Una vez allí en el punto de isla tortuga, iremos al punto de reunión y le haremos una emboscada, también tengo que decir que quiere matarte a ti, Hipo, a mi y a mi hermano, y todos los testigos

_Eso quiere decir a todos – dijo aterrorizado Patán

_Si, pero iremos con valor, fuerza y que el viento sople a nuestro favor - dijo

Ya planeado el plan decidieron hacer caso a todo lo que ella decía para que vaya según lo planeado

Mientras que en el barco de Alvin, Hipo estaba mas que triste deprimido había perdido a su madre hace años y ahora perdía a su novia que le había prometido casarse con el cuando llegaran a la edad indicada vikinga o mas

Algui que había ido a darle la mala noticia a su hermana volvió pero esta vez entro y le llamo la atención para que cogiera la carta que tenia para el, Vali la leyó para el y se alegro, su hermana volvía a salvar el día pero esta vez para su primo

_Hey, Hipo tengo buenas y malas noticia, cuales quieres escuchar? - le dijo una vez que leyó la carta

_Dime las malas – dijo deprimido

_Vale, no nos salvaran hasta que lleguemos a una isla llamada tortuga – dijo las malas

_Y las buenas? - pregunto para terminar y volver a arrepentir de haber nacido

_Que tienen a unos amigos tuyos, se han reunido con tu padre en alta mar y mientras venían a rescatado a Astrid – dijo emocionándose

_QUE?¡ - pregunto sorprendido

Su Astrid estaba viva, a salvo y no en un sitio como este, estaba viva

_Esta viva? - pregunto pero era una muy tonta

_Si, esta mas que viva y coleando – dijo

Hipo lo abrazo, el se lo devolvió se lo debía en estos momentos lo que el necesitaba era esto, para el parecía que los dioses le querían habían salvado a su novia

Pero no tardo en ocurrir problemas a fuera habían llegado a isla muerta, cuando anclaron le pidió a su primero de abordo que fuera a darle esto al tabernero que siempre esta allí, y que cuando viniera alguien de berk preguntando por un mapa que era a ese al que tenia que darle el mapa, el fue y se lo dijo al tabernero, Alvin le dijo a otros piratas que cogieran oro y compraran provisiones para ir a isla tortuga que eran un par de meses de viaje en barco y en dragón uno

En la taberna unas personas llamaron a Perruno, esa personas eran Camicazi y Vandalismo

_Que haces aquí Perruno? - pregunto ella

_Para enviar a Estoico el Vasto a isla tortuga, de parte de Alvin que esta en el barco – les dijo a sus amigos

_Chicos si veis a Ana iros con ella necesitaran vuestra ayuda para sacar a Hipo de las garras de Alvin – dijo dándose prisa

_Alvin tiene a Hipo? - preguntaron alarmados sus amigos

_Si, ella os pondrá al corriente de todo – le dijo _ Y si me perdonáis le doy esto al tabernero y me voy

Perruno hizo lo que dijo y se fue Camicazi y Vandalismo se quedaron a esperar por que de seguro le seguían la pista y estarían a punto de embarcar

_**0000**_

_**aquí termino por ahora, una cosa si volvéis a leer la parte que la cual le cuentan el plan a los seis con este link sera mejor, espero que aparezca el link este, pero solo el principio cuando empieza la segunda canción no **_ watch?v=1ZqUaZ0YOyM&feature=autoplay&list=PLB1E48D2D5EE1C6CC&playnext=10


	6. reunión de viejos amigos

_**Hola de nuevo en este cap os contare desde el punto de vista dragón desde que les pillaron Brutilda, Brutacio, Patán y Patapez, hasta donde nos quedamos, intentare no repetir ciertos momentos pero aparecerán momentos que no aparecieron antes y bueno aquí viene**_

_**0000**_

_**Punto de vista dragón**_

Diente Puá, Tormentula, Chimuelo, Rubí, Gorgontua y el cremallerus de los gemelos_** (le pondré como nombre la del gas, gas y la de las chispas, chispas)**_ decidieron ir solos a por Hipo y Astrid pero tenían un problema Chimuelo no podía volar sin su jinete por lo cual Rubí que era un dragón cambiante se transformo en humana, en forma humana era diferente tenia la piel era como un poco negra pero estaba morena, tenia el pelo y ojos rojos, vestía una camisa y pantalón negro

_**Como es posible que ella haga eso? **-pregunto desconcertada Diente Puá

_Es que soy un dragón cambiante – se explico

_Siento mucho haberlo guardado aunque uno ya lo descubrió después– continuo explicándose

**_A mi me da igual seas lo que seas por que te quiero **– dijo Chimuelo y le dio un empujón juguetón

**_Que es un dragón cambiante? **- pregunto chispas

Lo iba a explicar Tormentula pero se le adelanto Gorgontua, que les explico que lo había escuchado y se entero de lo que era, de verdad se parecía a su jinete siempre sabiéndolo todo

Rubí monto en Chimuelo para ayudarle a volar, pero e negaba que supiera manejar ese cachivache de Hipo

**_Sabrás manejar-lo?** **- **pregunto a ella

_Si, se lo vi manejar a Hipo en la posición correcta para ayudarte – dijo metiendo los pies en los estribos de manejo de la aleta artificial

Fue en ese momento en el cual lo notaron sus jinetes que se iban pero notaron que en Chimuelo iba una chica que no conocían, ellos se extrañaron

_Hey, quien eres tu? - pregunto Brutacio

_Soy Rubí, lo único es que e cambiado por que soy un dragón cambiante – les dijo

_Tu no puedes ser esa dragona – dijo Patán

_Preguntarme algo que ella hacia – dijo cruzándose de brazos

_Que tipo de pescado le daba Hipo cuando aun no podía volar? - pregunto Brutilda

_Bacalao de Irlanda – dijo

_Tiene razón – dijo a los demás Patapez

Cuando ellos preguntaron a donde iban fueron cuando se dieron cuenta que iban a por sus amigos, ellos se subieron y despegaron, de camino al barco de Alvin se encontraron con la dama negra que iba en Draco, Rubí pensó "_ese dragón lo conozco yo pero ahora no caigo quien es"_

El grupo fue con esa chica amiga suya antigua, cuando llegaron al barco todos estaba desplegando la velas para zarpar, en ese momento Rubí se bajo de Chimuelo y se transformo en dragón de nuevo, fue cuando el la reconoció su hermano

_**A pasado mucho tiempo no crees hermanita –** dijo Draco

**_Espera ahora si te reconozco, hermano cuanto te e echado de menos **– dijo abrazándolo con las alas

Chimuelo lo escucho y también conoció al hermano de su "novia" , el se le acerco y hubo un poco de tensión entre los dos grandes reptiles, Rubí no sabia si hablar o no

**_Asín que puedo insinuar que tu eres ese canalla que mato a mi sobrino** – dijo acusándolo de la culpa de otro

**_QUE?¡** - se sorprendieron que lo confundiera con ese canalla

Chimuelo le iba a atacar si no fuera por Rubí que lo para a lo justo, después de calmarlo se dirijo a su hermano y le dijo

**_Hermano el no es el que mato a mi hijo, el es el que me defendió de ese mal nacido **– le rectifico

Draco lo entendió todo y se disculpo, hasta lo acepto en la familia, Chimuelo lo encontró muy raro a este tipo pero le gustaba se ponía serio en donde había que estar y alegre cuando había que estar

Entonces Rubí cayo en la cuenta que la chica con la que compartió casa era esa chica extraña su mejor amiga que la trato como una hermana, ella se fue directa a ella mientras dejaba a los dos dragones que mas quería en este mundo juntos, ella se acerco a ella

**_Así que tu eres la chica por la cual trate como una hermana con mi hermano Draco?** - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

_Hola Rubí y si soy esa amiga tuya, soy Ana tu vieja amiga – le dijo poniendo una mano en su pata

_Has crecido mucho en tanto poco tiempo – dijo sonriendo

_**Tan poco no, hemos estado sin vernos desde que desaparecí que tu tenias cinco años –** le dijo recordando ese momento

_Es verdad a pasado mucho tiempo – dijo y saco un suspiro

_Lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, no? - le dijo

_**Si, es verdad creo que fue ayer cuando eramos unas bribonas y ahora miranos hemos cambiado –** dijo lo que pensaba

_Si pero como se dice cuanto mas pase el tiempo mas sorpresas puedes encontrarte – dijo

Después del tiempo Rubí con su vieja amiga y su hermano para compensar los años que pasaron, después ella paso mas tiempo con su "novio"

La capitana les dijo el rumbo que cogieron para isla muerta, recibieron varias cartas de lo que pasaba, pasaron una tormenta que de seguro Alvin el traidor tenia que pasar, rescataron a uno de los capturados, Rubí y Chimuelo estaban bajo cubierta acostados mientras rescataron Astrid del mar

En el sitio donde estaban estos dos era en la sala que la capitana tenia para los dragones por que había mucho espacio, en un sitio de la sala Rubi y Chimuelo hablaban, el tenia la cabeza encima de la de ella

_**Chimuelo estoy tan preocupada por Astrid, crees que estará bien? **- dijo de lo que la tenia perturbada

_**Tranquila, ella esta con Hipo el no permitirá que nada malo le pase –** le dijo dándole un beso dragón

_**Ya, pero como escuchaste de las carta de Vali intentaron violar a ella –** dijo mas triste

_**Pero el la salvo antes de que algo malo le pasase –** le dijo levantando la cabeza

Entonces ella suspiro y el le pregunto que le pasaba

_**Pienso que soy la culpable de lo que pasa ahora **– le dijo a el

**_Pero porque?** - pregunto a ella

**_Por que desde que llegue no han dejado que ocurrir problemas, primero el de ese asesino, después el secuestro de nuestros amigos y ahora esta loca aventura **– dijo apoyando la cabeza entre sus patas

En ese momento Ana bajo a donde estaba ellos y les dijo que habían recuperado a su amiga, cuando lo escucharon se alegraron mucho pero les tuvo que decir que solo fue ella por que la encontraron en el agua, ellos dos tuvieron que esperar hasta que se despertara por que ella le había dicho que descansara

Una vez ocurrido eso Astrid hablo de lo que paso en el barco enemigo a sus amigos y con sus dragones delante, Rubí y Tormentula se cabrearon en un punto pero después se calmaron y se alegraron de tenerla con ellos

_**Fin del punto de vista dragón**_

El barco llego a los muelles de isla muerta, desembarcaron, a algunos le dijo que fueran a por provisiones los demás se quedaron en el barco, Estoico, Ana y los cinco fueron a la taberna para recoger el mapa pero se encontraron con Camicazi y Vandalismo

Cuando recogieron el mapa, fueron sorprendidos por ellos dos

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? - dijo una voz conocida para ella y Estoico

_Hola Cami – la saludo _Que haces aquí? - pregunto curiosa

_Nada solo esperar por ti, para que nos expliques por que Hipo esta en las garras de es maldito mal nacido, también me dijo Perruno que te vendría bien mi ayuda – dijo

_No me vendría mal alguien tan ladrona como yo para la el rescate y ya te hablare en el barco por que Hipo esta en la situación que esta– dijo a ella

_Yo no pienso ir en el mismo barco que esta ladrona – dijo indignado Estoico

_Bueno podríamos tener un trato – le dijo a los dos

_Por mi bien – dijo Cami

_Yo también – acepto Estoico

_Bien, mientras estáis en el barco, tu – dijo señalado a Cami _No le tocaras las cosquillas, ni sacaras de sus casillas a Estoico – después se dirijo a Estoico _Lo mismo te digo a ti

Después de la pequeña pelea que tuvo entre Estoico y Cami se calmo se fueron directo al barco, cuando se aseguro que estaban todos incluidos los de las provisiones

_Chicos, rumbo a isla tortuga, IZAR LAS VELAS – dijo y se dirijo al timonel _Todo a babor

_Si, mi señora, todo a babor – dijo y movió el barco a babor en dirección a isla tortuga

Cuando se habían adentrado lo suficiente en alta mar, pidió las velas secundarias, todo aquel que no conociera el barco no sabia lo que pedía, veían como se metía bajo cubierta pero de los lados del barco salieron cuatro palos en horizontal en esos palos se subieron varias personas, las iban a izar las velas de esos palos cuando Ana grito

_QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE AGARRE A ALGO VAMOS A TENER UN VIAJE MOVIDITO – dijo y se dirijo a Estoico

_Yo de usted Estoico me agarraba a algo – dijo a el

_Yo de usted nininiin – dijo

Estoico que no hizo caso a la advertencia de ella se llevo la peor parte, cuando desplegaron las velas el barco cogió una velocidad peligrosa que el muy tonto se cayo para atrás, empezó a dar tumbos por las olas

_Estoico, cuando te diga agarrate, hazme caso – dijo mirando sobre su hombro al hombre

Asín se llevaron un par de horas y llegaron a adelantar el barco de Alvin que iba en dirección para allá, al parecer cerraron las velas por que ya tenían bastante terreno recorrido, la dama negra bajo al comedor que había en el barco, allí se encontró con Cami que acordó con ella a contarle lo que tenia previsto Alvin

_Asín que como llego a pasar todo esto? - pregunto a ella cuando tomo asiento a la mesa con todo ellos

_Bueno el principio no puedo solo puedo decirte lo que tiene planeado, para saber como fue capturado preguntáselo a Astrid la novia de tu amigo – dijo señalando a ella

_Asín que su novia – dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo _Como fuisteis capturados? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos

_Fue cuando salimos de la guarida de Ana, íbamos para el pueblo cuando nos cogieron por la espalda y nos capturaron – le dijo a ella

_Vaya – dijo y se dirijo a su amiga _Cual es el plan de Alvin

_Algo chungo, primero era atrapar a Hipo y mi hermano, tiene planeado matar a mi, Hipo, mi hermano, Estoico y todos los testigos, aunque creo que es para vengarse – dijo

_Pues que plan mas malo - dijo riéndose

_Pero el siempre es un retorcido – dijo

Todos de verdad estuvieron de acuerdo con ella pero tenían que ocuparse de algo mas importante la vida de dos estaban en sus manos si fallaban la vida de mas estarían en manos de la banda, asín que tenia que informar a los chicos, la capitana fue a cubierta y se puso al lado del timonel, a continuación dijo estas palabras

_Chicos, compañeros, compañeras puede que sea la ultima aventura que vivamos a bordo del alma de la libertad, pero una cosa es segura recuperaremos un camarada y una amigo, y sobre todo terminaremos con la tiranía de Alvin – se paro para recupera aliento

_Puede que algunos muramos en esta batalla pero nunca cuando digo nunca abandonamos un camarada siempre estaremos en el mismo barco sean algunos que no los conozcan y otros si pero para todos es un camarada, los sacaremos a los dos de ese maldito barco y de vuelta a berk si mueren algunos le dedicaremos unos minutos de silencio en memoria por los caídos en la batalla y después a festejar por todo – termino y se escucharon muchos gritos

_Capitana aunque muera yo nunca cambiare que siempre quise la justicia en el mundo – dijo su camarada Nilson

_Y yo por que nunca haya personas como ese tirano – dijo Kaira

_Me alegro por que yo lucho para que nunca jamas guerra entre hermanos y haya libertad para todos – dijo la capitana

_SI¡ - Dijeron todos

_Pues como digo rumbo al ultimo destino y a una batalla con honor – dijo y todos volvieron a sus trabajos en el barco

Ella bajo a cubierta y se reunió con Camicazi, Vandalismo, Estoico, Astrid, Brutilda, Brutacio, Patapez, Patán, David, Kaira, Nilson y todos sus amigos dragones, Estoico le puso una mano en el hombro como que estaba con ella para compensar todos aquellos años, ella asintió aceptando su ayuda en todo lo que necesitaba

_Se nota que la sangre Abadejo corre por tus venas, sobrina miá – dijo orgulloso de su sobrina

_Gracias, tío – le devolvió el agradeciendo

_Y bien que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Vandalismo

_Ir a isla tortuga y que tengamos suerte con el plan – dijo rezando en mente

_Que plan? - preguntaron los dos a la vez

_A claro, soy lo mas listo que a nacido en este mundo – dijo con sarcasmo y riéndose _Vení que os cuesto

Los tres fueron a su camarote y les contó de la A a la Z el plan que tenían para Alvin y compañía, ellos estuvieron encantados en ayudar con la emboscada

_**0000**_

_**Bueno espero que os guste la historia y tarde un tiempo en subir los otros pero no se lo que me pasa con esta historia que sale volando la idea a mi cabeza, comentarios, sugerencias , criticas y si os gusta o no y hasta otro**_


	7. el plan y aventuras peligrosas

_**Hola de nuevo esto va haber unas cuantas aventuras espero poder describirlas bien para que podáis disfrutar, bueno algunos piensan que e abandonado algunas historias pero no las abandono**_

_**Aquí viene la historia**_

_**0000**_

El barco iba siempre en linea recta pero para no perderse tenían una brújula, como la isla estaba en el suroeste el tipo que se ocupaba de la brújula si veía que se desviaban avisaba al del timón y volvían al rumbo, la capitana estaba en su camarote mirando el mapa de isla tortuga, planeando la emboscada por que tenia plan de una emboscada pero ahora viendo el sitio era difícil

La zona que eligió Alvin era muy astuto por que asín no podía haber una emboscada en una zona abierta, ella le dio vueltas al coco tanto que le dio un dolor de cabeza, esa noche se echo a dormir y lo pensó con la almohada, al despertar se le ocurrió una idea pero era muy arriesgada

El plan era este, ella y algunos mas sabían hacerse desaparecer y estar allí, pero el problema era que este hombre era listo y no tonto por lo cual el llevaría unos cuantos hombre con el por si las moscas y no cree que tuviera suficiente con ella, pero la zona era un campo que tiene a algunas personas cultivando allí hortalizas y arboles, y no muy cerca hay un bosque que por suerte el punto esta cerca de ese bosque por lo cual allí algunos como arqueros pueden ponerse escondidos y ayudar como fuego de cobertura

Una vez que tuvo el plan llamo a todos a cubierta y les explico el plan, quienes serán los arqueros, quienes lo que se ocultaran y quien substituirá a los que cultivan, a los cinco amigos les dijo que sabia que querían ayudar pero seria mejor que no participaran, en esto se cabrearon y ella pensó, fue cuando se le ocurrió que podían volar en los dragones como si fueran la caballería para ayudar por si Alvin llevara mas personas de lo pensado, en esto les gusto y aceptaron ayudar la clave para que aparecieran era "armamento pesado", una vez que tenían planeado el plan lo primero es lo primero había que llegar

La capitana decidió enviar a Draco para que le dieran el aviso a sus amigos de la isla que llegaban y que preparen habitaciones en la guarida para la tripulación de un barco vikingo, cinco jóvenes y seis dragones, acepto enviar el mensaje, ella le dijo que era muy importante que llegara a Cornelio Holl su amigo y parte de una banda de asesinos que les debe mucho a su banda de hace mucho, ellos aceptaron vivir y cuidar la guarida en isla tortuga

La tripulación vikinga cuando pasaron el meridiano de la desgracia empezó a hacer calor para ellos, la banda vio esto y menos mal que tenían ropas para ellos, les dieron ropas de piratas algunas mujeres tuvieron que conformarse con tener el vientre al aire, la pobre Brutilda y Astrid fueron unas de esa mujeres

_Por que tengo que estar asín? - preguntaron enfadadas las dos chicas

_Lo siento pero vais a tener que aguantaros pero aviso cuando rescatemos a tu novio seguro le gusta tu nueva manera de vestir – le dijo dándole un guiño y ella se puso roja

En cubierta de que la copa de vigila vio una niebla muy espesa que no le gusto nada, pensó que era el famoso triangulo de las bermudas que eran unas islas que si entrabas no volvías a escapar por que se dice que hay sirenas que su canto cautivaba tanto a los marineros que los mandaba contra la piedras a una muerte segura, pero que también anunciaba que estaban cerca por que para llegar o rodeabas el triangulo o te adentrabas dentro tu ya sabes lo que te pasara

_SEÑORA NIEBLA A PROA – grito

Todos se pusieron en la proa _**(parte delante del barco)**_, ellos vieron la niebla y se asustaron pero era muy pequeña para ser el triangulo, la capitana dijo a adentrarse por que solo es un obstáculo en el medio, cuando se adentraron en medio de la niebla el barco como si se chocara con algo se paro en el sitio, todos en el barco cayeron al suelo, algunos por miedo a que pasara algo parecido no se subieron a las cuerdas o se ataron una cuerda a la cintura

_Que grite el que no haya muerto – dijo con sarcasmo

En ese momento todos gritaron y ella supo que nadie había muerto, de pronto de las profundidades del mar salieron varios tentáculos, la dama negra lanzo una de sus bombas en esos brazos y se volvieron de donde vino, antes de que hundiera el barco

_Chicos creo que tenemos compañía de nuestro viejo amigo "el destructor" _**(otro de los nombre que recibió el Kraken*), **_el Kraken – dijo y a algunos se les puso la cara blanca

_Creí que era un mito el Kraken – dijo Astrid

_Tu misma lo has dicho "era", al parecer a asomado su cabeza y ya no lo es – dijo sin inmutarse

_A usted no le extraña , verdad? - pregunto extrañada

_No, e visto muchas cosas desde gigantes de hielo hasta demonios infernales, yo e visto cualquier verdad de este maldito mundo y prefiero a esta bestia que esos demonios – dijo cortando un tentáculo

_Porque ? - pregunto confundida

_Por que esos demonios reviven y son muchos, y esta bestia es una y no revive – dijo dándole una mirada _"crees que soy tonta"_

Al poco tiempo ella no podía ocuparse de tanto tentáculo, y al poco tiempo volcaría el barco mandándonos a una muerte segura, asin que no tuvo mas opción llamo a su otra amiga

___Celeste ¡ - llamo a la otra furia nocturna femenina de abordo _**(novia de Draco)**_

De una puerta apareció dicha dragona llamada Celeste, era negra pero un poco gris, tenia los ojos azul cielo, tenia varias cicatrices en las patas y la cara, y le faltaba una oreja

_Celeste quiero que me ayudes contra esta bestia – dijo

A la dragona no hacia falta decilo dos veces empezó a atacar a los tentáculos y cuando saco parte de su cabeza _**(en esta historia se parecerá a un calamar gigante)**_, por un boquete que tenia lanzo piedras volcánicas que Celeste disparo a ellas y la dama negra lanzo bombas al boquete, el bicho se volvió a esconder por que estaba herido

_ESO ESCONDETE EN TUS PROFUNDIDADES NUNCA SAQUES LA CARA, COBARDE¡ - grito al bicho este donde este

_Señora el barco se va a pique, algo nos arrastra a las profundidades – dijo muy asustado

_Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer – cuando dijo eso todo el bicho salio a la superficie _Por fin das la cara ya era hora

_Ana – ella se giro para ver a Eira _Por que no lo arrastramos clavando-le los tentáculos para que el venga a soltarse y le atacamos con flechas, espadas y balas de cañón, y acabamos con el

Después de pensar rápido dijo_Eira, me gusta tu plan, es arriesgado pero como se dice el que no arriesga no gana, asín que vamos a hacer sopa de calamar gigante

Por lo cual siguieron el plan, ella les dijo a su banda que clavaran mínimo tres y máximo cuatro tentáculos, por que si se pasaban el barco iría a pique y si no se pasaban no iba a por sus miembros

La banda uso muchas espada que tenían guardadas en el almacén del barco y las usaron para clavar los tentáculos a cubierta, cuando el calamar se acerco por sus miembros, le dispararon varias espada, flechas y balas de cañón, el bicho al final murió desangrado por que lo hicieron varias veces, en cubierta se celebro una fiesta de gritos de alegría y jubilo habían matado al terrible "destructor", el barco volvió a su rumbo

En el comedor del barco todos estaban festejando la muerte del monstruo, la capitana dio un brindis en honor de Eira por su plan y por la valentía que tuvo en el momento preciso, la banda algunos llego a emborracharse tanto que empezaron a bailar, otros estaban durmiendo y los que no estaban vigilando a donde iban

_Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto Astrid a Ana

Ella estaba bebiendo el ron que tenían en el barco y ella la miro _De que? - pregunto levantado una ceja

_Antes dijiste que viste criaturas llamadas demonios, como las viste? - pregunto curiosa

Ella suspiro, dejo el vaso y dijo _Era una aventura que tuve que verlas porque en un sitio llamado isla daga aparecieron muchos, ellos surgieron del suelo, mate muchos pero no dejaban de salir, de pronto del mar salio el demonio mas grande que vi en mi vida – dijo

_Que es lo que hicisteis? - pregunto emocionado Brutacio

_Subimos a este barco, cogimos rumbo al monstruo y le clavamos justo la punta de proa en el estomago, yo con espada en mano salte y le raje un poco, no mucho pero lo suficiente para que muriera desangrándose, en ese momento el mar cogió el color de la sangre y esa parte a partir de aquel momento lo llamaron el mar rojo – dijo y tomo otro trago de su bebida

_Vaya, por eso te llaman la temible? - pregunto a ella

_No, fue por otra cosa – dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

_Por que cosa? - pregunto Cami animándose a escuchar

_Por que... en un momento me enfurecí en mi ciudad natal, desde ese momento mi marca de nacimiento no desaparece – dijo tocando dicha marca _Me enfurecí y perdí control de mi, algunos amigos míos dijeron que me convertí en un monstruo, otros que mis ojos eran totalmente rojos sin marca de la pupila y otros que me transforme en la criatura mas monstruosa que nadie puede imaginarse, por buena que pueda parecer si me enfurezco puedo ser peor que el mismo Hel, cuando paso eso destruí media ciudad si mi novio no me detuviera hubiera matado mi propia ciudad natal y mis amigos, pero el recibió daño y estuvo igual que yo en coma durante dos semanas - termino de decir

Los demás estaban con la cara blanca como podía una persona destruir media ciudad?, nunca pensaron que ella fuera tan peligrosa, los amigos suyos volvieron a recordar aquel día y volvieron a recordar como se creo la destrucción que hizo, en comparación con el Kraken el bicho era solo una hormiga, en forma de destrucción

A la mañana siguiente, del camarote de la capitana se escucharon muchos golpes y ruidos, algunos pensaron que se cabreo y lo tiro todo por todas partes, pero no sabían lo que pasaban hasta que salio Jerk perseguido por una loca Ana con espada en mano, lo persiguió por todas partes

En cubierto los vikingos escucharon los gritos, pero no sabían lo que pasaba hasta que el subió a cubierta con su capitana pisando-le los talones con armas que había cogido mientras huía, los gemelos se echaron a reír por la cara del tío, Estoico, Astrid, Camicazi y Vandalismo no sabían lo que pasaba, fue cuando se enteraron de lo que pasaba cuando dos apostaron

_Jerk a vuelto a hacer de las suyas con ella, no Nilson? - dijo Hansel

_Si, cuanto apuesta a que le va hacer sufrir antes que intervenga David? - pregunto

_No, creo que David lo va a detener y matar por lo que haya echo – dijo sin inmutarse y viendo a David con arma en mano

_Cien monedas de oro que Ana lo mata antes que David – dijo levantado la mano para estrecharla

_Echo – dijo y la estrecho

Mientras tanto David que se entero por que lo perseguía a Jerk su novia, por que al parecer en su camarote mientras ella se tomaba una siesta este que estaba enamorado de ella entro, el al verla dormir aprovecho para darle un beso pero le salio mal por que al momento de dárselo Ana se despertó y ahora estaba echa una furia por si no es intentar tocarle una teta era el culo o un intento de beso

Los chicos se reía de lo que pasaba, la joven vikinga tuvo que preguntar por que le perseguía estos se lo dijeron y ella se pensó _"este es idiota" __**(nombre Jerk de origen nórdico significa idiota)**_, fue en ese momento que Ana lo cogió del cuello que estaba a punto de "matarlo" su novio la detuvo

_Gracias, eres un verdadero amigo – dijo suspirando

En ese momento David le pego una patada en los todos los huevos de su supuesto "amigo", los demás chicos se pusieron una mano en su entrepierna pensando _"probrecito, eso duele mucho"_

_Vuelve a tocar a mi novia y te mato – dijo cogiéndole del cuello y amenazándole

En una parte del barco uno se alegraba por que había ganado la apuesta y el otro a regañadientes le dio el premio, después de todo el las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, estaban en el ultimo tramo cuando una enorme niebla y bastante espesa estuvo delante de ellos, los demás se asustaron, la capitana sabia que era el triangulo de las bermudas

Ellos se adentraron dentro cuando volvieron a ver vieron muchas rocas y un sitio mas siniestro que podían ver, por todas partes había barcos de todas las épocas atrás, otro de sus nombre mas comunes era el cementerio de barco por la tonelada de barcos allí anclados en las piedras

_Chicos recuerden, tranquilizarse al mas mínimo ruido saquen armas – dijo poniéndose al timón _Chicas necesitare vuestra ayuda si una de esa sirenas de las que se cuenta asoma su repulsiva cabeza

Se adentraron mas dentro, algunos empezaron a pensar que no había peligro hasta que sonó como si alguien estuviera cantando, eran sirenas, ellas tenían el trabajo de enviar a los marineros a una muerte segura

Los chicos parecían hipnotizados, algunos hacían el tonto hasta el mismo Estoico, algunas tuvieron que decir "hombres", Rata se pego contra el mástil pero tenia una escusa estaba hipnotizados por la música

_Ven aquí preciosa – dijo uno de los chicos acercándose a una

_Chicas cojan una cuerda y aten a **todos** los chicos al mástil y vigilen a ellos hasta que salgamos de este infierno de cementerio – dijo y todas se pusieron a coger a cada uno

La capitana le costo por que el mar se volvió mas violento por que se metieron en los rápidos, iban directos a una roca llena de sirenas cuando ella doblo el barco, fue en ese momento en que las sirenas se metieron en el barco para desatar a alguno y matarlo, pero las chicas se lo impidieron, pero Rata salio de su copa de vigila colgando de una cuerda agarrada a su mano que empezó a desatarse y lo cogió la sirena

_EIRA, COG EL TIMON¡ - grito a su compañera que salio corriendo a por el timón

Ana cogió una cuerda y la tiro por encima del palo de la vela mayor que se topo en medio con el mástil, cuando cayo el gacho se colgó de las dos cuerdas y fue a por su compañero, engancho el gacho en los pantalones para sacarle del agua por que se estaba ahogando y lo saco, ato el otro extremo de la cuerda al otro mástil detrás del timón, en ese momento otra sirena fue a por su novio y lo libero

_Rubí, coge a David – le dijo y ella fue a por el

Ella lo cogió pero otra sirena se lo quito, entonces el barco cayo por una especie de catarata inclinada, Ana cayo por las escalera y cayo encima de su novio dándole un beso, ella le golpeo por que no era momento para un romance, entonces vio a donde iban

_Eira, dejame el timón – dijo volviendo a donde estaba el principio

Ella cogió el timón iban en dos direcciones morir en una subida regresiva de una catarata extraña o romper un barco viejo y salir vivos, ella giro el timón y se dirigió si no antes de decir que sacaran las cuchillas para partir el barco, de los lados salieron otro secreto del barco y destruyo el barco que se interponía en su libertad, en ese momento el barco salio disparado

Todos los hipnotizados se despertaron de su ensoñación y volvieron a la realidad un poco desconcertados, algunas se rieron de sus expresiones

_Hey que hacemos atados – dijo uno

_Fuisteis encerados para que no muráis por esa brujas de agua – dijo una

_Y que hago yo colgado de una cuerda – dijo indignado Rata

_Te tuve por que una de esas brujas te cogió y casi no lo cuentas – dijo Ana aun gobernando su barco

_Menos mal que me por pura suerte conseguimos una banda de tanto hombre y mujeres – dijo volviéndose a todos

Entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta habían salido de donde nadie pudo el triangulo de las bermudas, todos estaban alegres estaban vivos, ahora solo quedaba ir a isla tortuga

_SEÑORA, ISLA A LA VISTA¡ - grito su vigila

_**0000**_

_**Huy estamos muy cerca de terminar, antes de lo de * es por que voy a explicar un poco sobre el**_

_**Kraken: es un animal mitológico, puede ser de la nórdica o de la griega, en la griega es un monstruo del dios Poseidón dios de los mares, en la nórdica creo que es de el dios de los mares Njörth, se decía que lo temían los marinero por que salían de las profundidades del mar y destrozaban y comían a los marineros, también lo confundían unos decían que era un pulpo enorme y otros un calamar gigantes, no me extrañaría que lo originaban de los originales calamares gigantes de 13 o 15 metros incluidos tentáculos**_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado o no, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, criticas … etc y hasta otro**_


	8. llegada a isla tortuga

_**Lo siento si os meto mucha intriga pero me gusta dejar el drama al final del cap. lo que cuento e estado dándole vueltas al coco y aviso esta historia tiene un poco de fantasía, pizca de humor, también lo siento si no es muy oscuro pero nunca en mi vida hice historias como esta hasta que conocí la peli, en mi vida nunca e leído los libro lo digo sobre estos personajes por lo que descubro en wiki o otras historias de aquí**_

**_Bueno si queréis ver como es draco ir a mi devianart que esta puesto en mi perfil con un link, y buscar httyd oc draco_**

_**Y aquí viene la historia**_

_**0000**_

Una vez que el vigila grito tierra a la vista, ya sabían que no había vuelta atrás, la capitana decidió no ir a los muelles por que de seguro Alvin contrato a la guardia de la ciudad para encontrarla y encerrar a su banda hasta que el llegara

Cuando llegaron a tierra algunos se preguntaron por que fueron a las a fueras de la ciudad, ella les dijo que no se fiaba, dijo también que seria mejor llevar unos cuantos carromatos para cubrir a los dragones, envió a unos cuantos a la ciudad a por unos caballos y seis carromatos

Estuvieron un buen tiempo cuando escucharon los cascos de los caballos, ella se alegro cogió uno pero se dirigió a los vikingos, les dijo que algunos fueran en los carromatos con los dragones

Ella se dirijo a los cinco jinetes de sus dragones _Sabéis montar en caballo?

_No – negaron todos

_Bueno, es igual que montar en dragón menos que estos no vuelan – dijo y ellos hicieron como con sus dragones

Todos estuvieron al trote en su caballos algunos estaban a punto de dormirse pero siguieron despiertos, estaban a medio camino cuando la capitana cambio de camino y galopo, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y los vikingos les siguieron

Estuvieron galopando hasta que vieron una especie de castillo, pero en verdad era una fortaleza, tenia unas barricadas al parecer nos esperaban por que nos abrieron las puertas, en el centro de la puerta estaba un hombre grande y musculoso, cuando nos acercamos vieron que tenia una pata e palo y un parche en el ojo derecho

_Hola Cornelio, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo bajando de su caballo Ana

_Lo mismo digo mi capitana – dijo haciendo un reverencia

_Llego Draco bien? - pregunto preocupado

_Si me dijo que teníamos visita y no mentía – dijo y apareció un hombre

El hombre era grande, musculoso, con el pelo negro, ropas negras y ojos rojos

_Hola hermana – dijo

_Hola Draco me alegro volverte a ver – dijo abrazándolo

De un carromato salio una chica que era Rubí en su forma humana, ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo, algunos estaban extrañados pero era Astrid la mas extrañada por que no conocía a esa chica y no la vio en el barco

_Quien eres? - pregunto Astrid

_Soy yo Astrid, Rubí – dijo y ella se asusto

_Esto es lo que viene diciendo dragón cambiante – dijo Draco

Una vez sabido cual era la forma de Rubí y Draco, ellos entraron por las barricadas, subieron una cuesta hasta la guarida y entraron en la fortaleza, una vez dentro algunos se sorprendieron de tanta personas entrenando y luchando entre si, algunos se asustaron de los dragones pero otros no

_Asín que Ana que te trae por aquí? – dijo entrando en una especie de salón para discutir las cosas

_Draco no te lo dijo? - pregunto

_No – dijo y ella fue a mirar a el para saber que se fue volando

_Bueno te cuento, Alvin a secuestrado a mi primo y va a intentar matar a todos los presentes en el negocio – dijo

_Este Alvin es una deshonra para los piratas – dijo cabreado

_Necesito la ayuda de tu banda de asesinos, después hablamos mientras nos dices donde son nuestras habitaciones – dijo

_Esta bien – dijo _Chicos enseñar donde son sus habitaciones¡

Unos piratas enseñaron sus habitaciones y se acomodaron durante el tiempo, comieron el almuerzo y después de comer fueron a hablar del plan, ellos se sentaron y Cornelio pregunto cual era el plan

_Bien Cornelio, necesito vuestra ayuda en que tenéis que disfrazaros de campesinos en este campo – dijo sacando el mapa y señalando el punto

_Esta bien – dijo _Pero seguro necesitas otra cosa, no? - pregunto mirándola seductora-mente

David vio esto y salto enfadado _Ni se te ocurra tocarla canalla

_David, siéntate y calmate – dijo y el a regañadientes hizo

_Y tu no, te digo que no por que se muy bien lo que estas insinuando – dijo mirándole con una mirada de muerte

_Pues me lo debes por mi ayuda – dijo

_Entonces te echo a patadas de mi fortaleza - dijo y vio su cambio de cara _O retiras la propuesta

El sabia muy bien que le debía todo por dejarles vivir en su fortaleza y que las tenia todas de perder con ella física y verbalmente _Pero si te aburres de este tonto siempre estoy libre

_Cornelio Holl – dijo con voz de _"ni se te vaya a ocurrir o te mato"_

_Esta bien, retiro la propuesta - dijo a regañadientes

Se estaba haciendo de noche cuando iban para sus habitaciones a descansar, cuando la primera fue de la capitana que la compartía con su novio, el estaba a punto de entrar cuando ella le dijo

_Ni se te vaya a ocurrir entrar por que estas castigado esta noche si estar a mi lado – dijo abriendo la puerta

_Pero – fue interrumpido por ella

_Ni peros ni nada, lo que digo es definitivo y no hay mas que hablar – dijo y cerro la puerta detrás suya

_Pero por que? - pregunto preocupado

_Por pensar que me lo montaría con Cornelio – dijo abriendo la puerta

_Por que me puse celoso – dijo la verdad

_Celoso por que? Si tu sabes mejor que yo que tu eres el único en mi vida – dijo

_Si lo soy por que escuche gemidos en tu habitación? Y no me digas que era otro que se muy bien que eran los tuyos – dijo a ella

Ella estaba entre morirse de vergüenza a contárselo o perder a su amor _Fue que …. tuve un sueño pervertido de tu conmigo – dijo y volvió a entrar muerta de vergüenza

El no tenia palabra asín que decidió ir a otra habitación, los demás no se lo creían asín que se fueron a sus habitaciones

Astrid cuando entro en la suya no podía dormir extrañaba mucho a Hipo, ella que guardo en su bolsillo saco una cadena con un corazón que abría, ella vio la imagen de el y ella, a Astrid le entro un monto de recuerdos buenos, malos, con humor y broncas pero que siempre estaban unidos, mientras recordaba esos momentos lloro un poco por el

Ana que decidió pagar una visita a Astrid antes que se durmiera, ella escalo hasta llegar a su ventada y vio que estaba sentada en su cama mirando una cosa y llorando, ella entro sin hacer ruido, se acerco a ella y la escucho hablar

_Hipo te echo tanto de menos, no se que hacer ahora que no estas conmigo – dijo con voz de llorar mas y apretó su colgante cerca de su corazón

_Tranquila Astrid, le recuperaremos – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Astrid se metió un susto por que no se la esperaba en su habitación sin avisar y que la había visto su lado mas sensible, Ana se sentó en la cama a su lado, a ella le extraño pero le gusto su compañía

_Como a podido entrar sin usar la puerta? - pregunto confundida

_Entre por la ventana, escalando – dijo señalando dicha ventana abierta

Astrid se pregunto como lo hizo y miro como podía haber subido

_Como puedes escalar un muro asín? - pregunto asomándose a la ventana

_Estoy acostumbrada, al menos no soy la única con secretos, verdad? - pregunto dándole una sonrisa que decía _"me e enterado de todo"_

_Que secreto? - pregunto extrañada

_Bueno, que vamos a tener a otra chica en la familia Abadejo – dijo sin rodeos

Astrid cayo en la cuenta que se entero por Vali que puso en uno de sus mensajes que su Hipo y ella acordaron que a una avanzada edad se casarían _"es lista enterándose de todo"_ pensó

Ellas dos estuvieron hablando de sus problemas y conociéndose mejor pero eran en algo común eran muy tercas las dos, Ana quería conocer mejor a esta chica por que en un tiempo mas adelante se convertiría en prima en ley suya, hasta que decidió invitarla a dar un paseo para hablar al aire libre

_Hey, quieres venir te podría enseñar un poco este sitio y un sitio que me gusta siempre estar cuando estoy triste – dijo acercándose a la ventana

_Vale, pero que vas a hacer? - pregunto mirándola por que miraba por la ventana

_Ven te va a gustar, confiás en mi? - dijo

Ella estaba insegura si confiar en ella o no pero tenia que confiar por que ella iba a salvar a su novio y tuvo una agradable compañía, Astrid sabia que ella no quería que sufriera daño por su primo o sino la hubiera secuestrado cuando se encontraron por primera vez, asín que ella acepto

_Bien, agarrate fuerte por que vamos a tener un viaje movidito – dijo y ella se subió a su espalda

_Estas bien agarrada? - pregunto mirando sobre su hombro

_Si, pero que vas a hacer? - dijo un pregunta tonta

_Esto – dijo y salto de la ventana a fuera

Astrid empezó a gritar y cerro los ojos era como volver a estar encima de Chimuelo cuando conoció lo que tenia escondiendo Hipo después de la prueba del Gronckle para ir a matar al pesadilla monstruosa

Ella no dejaba de gritar o decir que iban a morir pero en un momento rápido desde que saltaron Ana saco un paracaídas pequeño de su bolsillo y lo desplegó, Astrid noto que ya no iban a una velocidad peligrosa y abrió los ojos para ver todo el sitio de noche vació, con la luz de la luna y el brillo de las armas cuando la luz de la luna les daba

_Es hermoso, como puede ser un sitio tan desagradable con luchas y después cuando no hay ser hermoso? - pregunto mirando las estrellas

_No lo se, pero una cosa es seguro las apariencias engañan – dijo mirando sobre su hombro

Estaban descendiendo tranquilamente hasta que Ana se acordó sobre a lo que tiene miedo

_Ahora acabo de recordar una cosa – dijo y si tuviera una mano libre se golpearía

_El que? - pregunto curiosa

_Que tengo miedo a las alturas – dijo riéndose

_Te pones a escalar, te tiras desde una ventana, montas un dragón y ahora me dices que tiene miedo a las alturas – dijo poniéndose un poco enfadada _De verdad eres prima de Hipo, no haría falta ni que me lo digas – dijo con sarcasmo

_Que quieres – dijo _De verdad estoy loca, no? - dijo en broma

_No, estas mas que loca – dijo exagerando

Fue en ese momento en el cual llegaron al suelo, ella soltó el paracaídas y cayo un pie del suelo, Astrid se bajo de ella y estiro un poco las piernas, Ana le dijo que la siguiera y ella la siguió, anda-ron un rato y se encontraron con un bosque, ellas entraron

_Asín que como y cuando te enamoraste de Hipo? - pregunto curiosa mientras caminaba junto a ella

_Fue cuando estábamos en la ultima prueba a ver quien era el que tenia que matar al pesadilla monstruosa, Hipo gano y me enfade mucho, le había visto varias veces en el bosque llevando algo pero siempre le perdía, fue cuando decidí seguirlo a escondidas pero con cuidado, cuando termine de seguirlo llegue a una cala que fue donde te conocimos como la amiga de Hipo, bueno el empezó a decir que se iban de vacaciones para siempre y yo decidí darle un susto, me subí a una roca, saque una piedra de afilar y afile mi hacha, el se metió un susto cuando me vio se sentía inseguro y miraba cada dos por tres para atrás por si yo veía a Chimuelo o el a mi, el intento hacerme ir de vuelta pero yo le doble el brazo y le di con la culata del hacha en el estomago, en ese momento Chimuelo se abalanzo sobre mi pero yo tire a Hipo al suelo para que huyera pero el me quito el hacha y calmo a la bestia, me dijo que le asuste, cuando me di de cuenta me largue corriendo al jefe pero el me paro por que Chimuelo me cogió con sus garras y fui volando en sus patas delantera hasta un árbol, en el durante una discusión me convención para volar con el, en ese momento Chimuelo no estaba contento y hizo muchas acrobacias locas, casi me muero si no me hubiera agarrado a el, cuando le pedí disculpas, el dragón me entendió y planeo, fue en un vuelo que me cambio para siempre vi desde un punto de vista diferente que podíamos tener amistad con los dragones y estábamos por el cielo viéndolas nubes esponjosas, las estrellas, el pueblo desde las alturas y la aurora bolear mas hermosa que vi en mi vida, algo dentro de mi me dijo que estuviera mas cerca de el, me dolía mucho el pecho y fue en ese momento cuando me enamore de el – le dijo lo que quería escuchar

_De verdad estas enamorada – dijo

_Si, como te e dicho – dijo confundida

_Mientras me contabas tu historia vi un brillo en tus ojos cuando contaste esa parte y por que me dijiste que te dolía el pecho en ese momento – dijo mirándola

_Sabes desde ahora te acepto en la familia – continuo diciendo, Astrid sonrió

Ellas estaban en una zona del bosque que la capitana conocía muy bien, esta le pidió a la otra que cerrara los ojos y escuchara la naturaleza, ella los cerro, escucho los pájaros cantar, los grillos con su música, Ana le dijo que era la sinfonía del bosque que siempre la calmaba cuando estaba triste y que podía escucharla en cualquier sitio

Astrid al abrir los ojos sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, estuvieron escuchando tanto la música que no se dio cuenta que se durmió Astrid, Ana sonriso _"la pobre debe estar cansada"_ pensó y la cogió en brazos, la llevo de nuevo a la guarida

Ana entro en el dormitorio de ella y la dejo en la cama, ella salio y cerro la puerta, ella se fue a su habitación para su cama _"primo sabes elegir bien a una chica", _pensóy se durmió

_**0000**_

_**Bueno aquí llega la historia, este a sido uno con menos aventuras pero que había que pasarlo, después va a ver un poco de acción lo prometo, pero estamos terminando, asín que comenten, sugerencias, criticas, si os gusto o no y hasta otro**_


	9. cambio de tornas

_**Hola a pasado un tiempo desde que no sabéis de mi pero aquí viene la continuación esta tiene un poco de sorpresa y estar atentos por que cosa que pasen pueden ser importantes para los futuros cap o la secuela que ya es oficial la voy hacer, pero vais a tener que esperar hasta que termine mis otras historias**_

_**0000**_

Mientras tanto en la lejanía el barco de Alvin el traidor se acercaba a puerto, en los calabozos del barco dos chicos estaban tan aburridos de esta encerrados que Perruno tuvo que hacer decir algunos chistes para que se rían y se aligere el ambiente

Este barco llego mas tarde por que decidieron bordear el triangulo de las bermudas, por lo cual llegaron varios días después, Vali empezó a impacientarse tanto que algunos días atrás le pregunto a Perruno si había manera de largarse, el le dijo que no si que unos de los piratas se enterrara de su traición por que era él es el que llevaba las llaves de la celda

En esto Vali se quedo dándole vueltas al coco y dio con una idea iba a sacar a Hipo de esta, Perruno no seria descubierto y se reunirán con su hermana

_Hey, sabes si hay barcas pequeñas a bordo? - Pregunto Vali a Perruno

_Si, dos a cada lado del barco, porque lo preguntas? - Dijo mirándole en la oscuridad de la noche

_Nada me lo preguntaba – Dijo disimilando

_Estas intentando escapar verdad? - Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

Vali le miro sin decirle nada, como se dice qui calla otorga, que te tenia razón, Perruno se rió y Hipo estaba descansando por lo cual no escucho la charla que tenían

_Vali no hay forma que escapes sin que se descubra mi tapadera y me mate Alvin – Le dijo a el

_Bueno …... - Dijo disimilando y con voz cantarina

_Bueno de que? - Pregunto confundido y volviéndolo a mirar

_Bueno si te golpeo en la cabeza, te robo las llaves y nos escapamos no hay remota forma que te descubran, no? - Dijo acercándose a la puerta

Perruno lo pensó, era una idea loca el lo sabia pero iban a correr el riesgo de ser descubierto y perder a unos de sus espiás, pero por lo menos sus dos amigos serian libres y no lo matarían

_Sabes que eres igual a tu hermana ideando ideas locas? - Dijo una pregunta retorica

_Por algo soy su gemelo masculino – Dijo orgulloso

_Pero lo mas raro es que no os parecéis nada en físico pero si mentalmente – Dijo totalmente confundido con estos gemelos

_Rarezas de la vida – Dijo inclinado la cabeza

_Ideas locas como tu hermana... pero que siempre funcionan – Dijo rindiéndose en su propuesta

_Entonces podremos el plan en marcha? - Pregunto

_Esta bien – Dijo a Vali

A la mañana siguiente se acercaban lo suficiente que hasta la noche no llegarían por lo cual les venia de perlas a Hipo, Vali y Perruno, esperaron hasta la noche para salir de ese maldito barco

Cuando cayo la noche le toco el puesto de guardia a Perruno, este le contó esto

_Vali te prepare un bote con todo lo que necesitáis tu y Hipo, es el segundo a estribor

Este también le dijo las patrullas en cubierta de los piratas y Vali le golpeo en la cabeza, Hipo se confundió y pregunto por que lo hizo este se lo contó todo mientras buscaba las llaves, cuando las encontró abrió la puerta y se largaron

Cuando salieron a cubierta pero antes de subir Vali le dio el par de botas que tenia Perruno y se la dio a el para que no hiciera ruido con su pierna metálica, la bota amortiguo el ruido y subieron, en cubierta se escondieron varias veces cuando veían a las patrullas

Con la primera se escondieron detrás de varios barriles y esperaron que se fueran, cuando se fueron salieron y corrieron antes de que los vieran pero vieron algo que no les gusto, varios guardias fueron en dirección a los calabozos y hubo un alboroto a bordo, se escondieron varias veces porque los veían ir en su dirección

Cuando llegaron al bote que le dijo Perruno, lo bajaron rápido, se subieron y se fueron en dirección a la isla, para darle una sorpresa a su hermana y la novia de su primo, llamo a Alquin y Algui para que se reunieran

_Algui, Alquin os quedáis con nosotros hasta que lleguemos a la fortaleza, vale? - Le dijo las dos aves

En el barco Alvin que estaba descansando escucho el alboroto y subió a cubierta, el cogió a uno de los piratas y le pregunto que paso, este le dijo que se encontró con John Hawkins_** (Perruno)**_ inconsciente en el suelo del calabozo con la celda de los presos abierta, Alvin se enfado tanto que mato al pirata y bajo a donde estaba John

En ese momento John se despertó por el cubo de agua que le tiro un pirata, después del repentino despertar fue subido a sus pies por Alvin que lo cogió y lo llevo a su camarote, Perruno estaba tan asustado que rezo a que no lo matara

Cuando llego a su camarote lo tiro al suelo, el se sentó en su silla y se puso a jugar con un cuchillo, Perruno pensó que este era su final sino fuera por la repentina voz calmada de Alvin

_John, tu eres mi primero de a bordo, mi protegido y confió plenamente en ti – Dijo con el cuchillo aun en mano _Pero que paso hay abajo? - Pregunto enfadado y golpeo el cuchillo en la mesa

Perruno se asusto y trago saliva pero hablo calmado _Yo estaba con mi patrulla normal hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza, lo ultimo que sabia era que todo se volvió negro, un poco de agua se me tira en la cara y estar aquí siendo interrogado

Alvin lo miro con cara de no creérselo pero confiaba mas en el que en toda su tripulación _Sabes porque ere mi protegido? - Pregunto calmado de nuevo

_No, mi señor – Dijo confundido

_Por que te trato como el hijo que nunca tuve, cuando te veo me veo a mi cuando era joven, valiente a todo pero un traidor contra mis enemigos y falsan-te pero eres asín conmigo - Dijo sorprendiendo a Perruno

_No lo sabia, señor – Dijo mas confundido con este Alvin

_Anda vete, te perdono la vida – Dijo y cuando estaba a punto de salir le dijo _Pero que no vuelva a pasar

_Lo juro señor, no volverá a ocurrir – Dijo con un doble sentido _Pero una cosa que pasara ahora que no los tenemos?

_Tranquilo lo tengo todo planeado – Dijo sentado frente a su escritorio y juntado las manos de manera horrible

Perruno al salir suspiro de alivio el plan salio según lo planeado, ahora el esta feliz Hipo y Vali están fuera de aquí y eso es muy bueno por que no tendrán problemas con Alvin

En el bote de remos pasaba esto, Vali remaba con todas sus fuerza y feliz de hacer algo mas que andar en círculos, sentarse, dormir, acostarse y volverse loco

_Porque has decidido salir ahora y no antes? - Pregunto a Vali

_Muy fácil por que antes no estábamos tan cerca de nuestro destino, decidí también que era hora de hacer algo que esperar y le pondremos de mejor a mi hermana su plan, por que ella seguro se esta preocupando de como sacarnos de este Alvin – Dijo mientras remaba

_Bueno eso es algo bueno, pero porque no fue en isla muerta? - Pregunto cada vez mas confundido

_Por que ni muerto voy a esperar el barco de mi hermana en esa maldita isla – Dijo volviéndose loco

El bote cada remada se acercaban a su destino y cuando llegaron Vali robo dinero para un caballo y ropas para los dos por que a Perruno se le olvido ropa para ellos dos, Vali le compro a Hipo una chaqueta negra y una camisa de mangas cortas de color marrón, pantalones corto marrones para el tiempo que hacia y las botas de Perruno, Vali se consiguió también una chaqueta negra y una camisa pero de color blanco, pantalones cortos negros

Después fueron a por el caballo para una huida rápida si les descubrían, hasta que vieron un cartel se busca de su hermana, en el ponía esto

_Se busca : viva o muerta pero mejor viva _

_Chica mediana con una marca de color rojo desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su brazo izquierdo, ojos rojos, pelo negro, lleva ropas negras y dos espada gemelas a las espaldas, siempre esta descalza y es igual de peligrosa que un furia nocturna, atraparla cueste lo que cueste no debe vivir alguien asín en nuestras tierra. _

_Recompensa por su captura 1.000.000 __de monedas de oro_

_Ana la temible_

___Mi hermana si que sabe llamar la atención, mira – Dijo riéndose y Hipo lo vio

_Si, por esta suma de oro creo que alguien vendería hasta su madre – Dijo con sarcasmo

_Si es verdad, se lo llevare haber que cara pone – Dijo riéndose y arrancando el cartel

Y se pusieron en marcha a la fortaleza de isla tortuga estuvieron por las calles con sumo cuidado para que no lo reconocieran cuando salieron de la ciudad galoparon dirección a la fortaleza

Al poco tiempo en la lejanía se veía la fortaleza, cuando llegaron a las puertas enormes se encontraron con los guardas de las puertas

_Quienes sois? - Pregunto uno

_Soy el hermano pequeño de Ana o como se la llama mejor la demonio y quiero hablar con Cornelio – Dijo con voz de autoridad

Los guardias llamaron a uno de los que pasaba cerca y le dijo que llamara a Cornelio que alguien quiere hablar con el, el joven fue a donde Cornelio que estaba con la banda de Ana, Ana, sus amigos vikingos y los dragones

Cuando llego Cornelio hablaba sobre el final de unas de sus aventuras y la termino

_Cornelio... alguien quiere hablar con usted, esta en la entrada de las puertas – Dijo sin aliento

Cornelio salio, Ana fue a darle un poco de agua al muchacho de lo cansado que estaba de haber corrido toda la ladera hasta llegar hasta allí

_Toma joven – Le dijo teniéndole la botella de cristal lleno de agua y el lo bebió

_Muchas gracias, señora – Dijo recuperando el aliento

_**En las puertas**_

Cornelio llego y cuando vio quien era les dijo a los guardias que los dejaran entrar

_Hola Vali – Le saludo

_Hola Cornelio, mi hermana llego? - Le devolvió el saludo

_Si, anda ven seguro se alegra de verte y quien es ese chico? - Le pregunto a el

_El es Hipo el amigo de Ana – Dijo señalando dicho chico

_Encantado de conocerte Hipo – Le saludo con educación pirata

Los tres subieron la ladera hasta llegar a la fortaleza, entraron y cuando iban a entrar en el salón donde esta la amiga y novia de Hipo, Vali le dijo que esperara que quería darle una sorpresa y le preparara sus habitaciones

Cornelio entro al salón, llamo a uno, a este le dijo que preparara dos habitaciones para sus invitados inesperados, Ana se confundió

_Tenemos invitados, que invitados? - Pregunto dándole una mirada confundida

_Por que no se lo preguntas tu misma a ellos? - Dijo pero no era una pregunta era la clave para que entrara Hipo y Vali

Cuando se hicieron ver se hizo un silencio en el salón tan grande que lo único que se escucho fueron los suspiro de alivio de algunos, Astrid no lo aguanto mas y fue corriendo a por el

_HIPO¡ - Grito su nombre y fue a abrazarlo

_ASTRID¡ - Grito y la abrazo

_Ohhhh, te echado de menos tanto …. - Fue interrumpido por ella darle un beso apasionado

En ese beso los dos amantes se fundieron, Astrid lo tenia agarrado por el cuello para que no se fuera, Hipo la tenia cogida por la cintura por que todavía no quería separarse de ella, dejaron el beso para respirar y juntaron sus frentes

_Hipo, no sabes lo tanto que te e extrañado, te amo – Dijo dándole un beso rápido

_Y yo también y te amo demasiado – Dijo y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente

La banda y Patapez estaban como "awwwwwwww", los gemelos estaban con el "ewwwwwwwwwww", Estoico estaba orgulloso de su hijo y feliz de verlo de nuevo, Bocón no aguantaba la risa y la felicidad por su aprendiz, Ingrid estaba feliz que volvieran a estar juntos y Patán estaba triste porque ese primo suyo la tenia en vez de el pero esta feliz de verlo vivo

_Conseguir una habitación para vosotros dos …... – Dijo Brutilda

_Soldaditos del amor – Lo termino Brutacio

Los dos enamorados se sonrojaron pero continuaron con su sección de beso, cuando terminaron Chimuelo se le echo encima y le lamió por que ahora le tocaba a el

_Yo también te echado de menos amigo – Dijo riéndose

_El también te a echado de menos – Dijo Astrid riéndose

En ese momento Hipo noto la vestimenta de Astrid y le guiño un ojo

_Estas hermosa de esa manera enseñando el ombligo – Dijo cogiéndola de la cintura

_Gracias, tu también esta guapo con esa vestimenta – Dijo a punto de besarle sino fuera por Ana

_Ejem, bueno creo que en este momento puedo preguntar, COMO DEMONIOS HABEIS ESCAPADO? - Dijo calmada pero en el ultimo momento se cabreo y miro a su hermano

_Gracias a mi inteligencia y Perruno pudimos escapar – Dijo orgulloso

_Hipo estoy feliz que sigas vivo – Dijo Estoico y abrazo a su hijo

_Yo también papa – Dijo casi sin aliento

Hipo fue bajado y volvió a estar al lado de su novia recuperando el aliento

Ana se le acerco y le pego en la cabeza tan fuerte que cayo en el suelo rompiéndose la cara, algunos se rieron y empezaron una pelea

_Por que has echo eso loca? - Pregunto cogiéndola por el cuello y ella le pego en la ingle

_Te e golpeado por que podías haber metido en un lió a Perruno idiota – Dijo enfadada

Los gemelos en este punto se estaban riendo tanto que no podían con su alma los dos y Bocón igual porque conocía a estos dos antes

_Como en los viejos tiempos, no Ana? - pregunto Hipo riéndose

_Si pero ya somo mayores – Dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada

_Alquin ven – dijo y el halcón vino y se puso en su brazo _Quiero que vayas al barco de Alvin y mires si esta vivo Perruno – Le dijo y fue a en dirección al barco enemigo

_Bueno sera mejor volver a planear el plan de nuevo porque el muy inteligente de mi hermanito a cambiado las tornas – Dijo y todos se reunieron

_**0000**_

_**Bueno pero que a pasado en este cap no tengo palabras, bueno nuestra pareja se han vuelto a reunir y tenemos que acabar con Alvin no se lo que va a pasar a continuación lo juro no lo se**_

_**Alvin: como es esto voy a morir? (saca su espada y la pone en mi garganta)**_

_**Yo: no Alvin, va a ser hipo el que muere no tu**_

_**Alvin : a eso esta mejor (y se va)**_

_**Hipo y Astrid : que?¡**_

_**Yo : tranquilo todo el mundo es mentira no va a morir hipo va a ser Alvin**_

_**Como digo hasta otra y decir si os a gustado o no, comenten, sugerir y critiquen **_


	10. reunión de los amantes

_**Hola de nuevo, me temo que hemos descubierto un secreto oscuro de Alvin y va a tener que arrepentirse pero les viene de perla a el porque por ahora no lo matara**_

_**Ahora viene un poco cap picante pero eso va hacer después, lo siento mucho tenia pensado 10 cap pero me van a salir + de 10 cap asín que a disfrutar y no os preocupéis lo que dije al final del cap de que Alvin no iba a morir es mentira pero va a ver tensión en cuanto a Hipo como en la película**_

_**Aviso: ninguno de los personajes va a perder una extremidad o morir menos Alvin, puede que algunos piratas mueran pierdan una extremidad o algunos de la banda pero no nuestros favoritos ni mis inventados, puede que algunas heridas porque nadie es intocable**_

_**0000**_

Todos se reunieron para volver a planear el plan menos Vali que se estaba recuperando del rodillazo que recibió en su ingle, Vali cuando se recupero fue destinado con los que desaparecen y aparecen por arte de magia, Hipo fue con sus compañeros en los dragones

_Hipo – Dijo su vieja amiga _Se muy bien que no quieres volver a tocar un arma pero tiene que empuñar una espada de nuevo quieras o no quieras – Dijo sacando su espada

_Creí que estaba destruida – Dijo sorprendido

_Lo se, la encontré y la devolví a su estado normal y a estado esperando a que la vuelvas a empuñar – Dijo y la cogió por la zona cortante para que el la cogiera

Hipo la empuño y se sorprendió que podía mantenerla, sabia que ahora tenia un poco de musculo pero no tanto para coger un arma y poder saber usarla porque el se olvido como manejar un arma por lo años que habían pasado

_Creo que e olvidado como se maneja una espada – Dijo riéndose

_Pues tendré que enseñarte – Dijo la capitana _Pero un abadejo siempre saber por instinto como manejar una espada porque lo llevan en la sangre

_Hipo yo no sabia que podías usar una espada – Dijo confundida su novia

_Nunca quise que lo supieras porque no me enorgullezco por saber manejar un arma, porque en uno de los entrenamientos con Ana casi la mate si la curandera no estuviera por allí y me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a utilizar un arma – Dijo con un tono triste

_Hipo eso paso hace años, yo no te culpo por la cicatriz que recibí, estaba distraída porque creí ver a ese monstruo que mato a mi familia, en el bosque – Dijo pensado en el

Todo se sorprendieron pero sabían que estaba muerto por que lo mataron en un volcán, pero volvió y lo volvieron a matar pero esta vez se aseguraron que no volviera, cada vez que pensaban en el se les venían a la mente ese monstruo que llamarlo monstruo no era ni pasarse de la raya

_Ahhhhhh hermana, en la ciudad me e encontrado esto – Dijo sacando el cartel

Ana vio el cartel y leyó la parte final _PERO QUE?¡ - Grito y cogió el cartel

_No puede ser, que no debería existir este tipo de persona? Que se lo digan a Alvin no a mi – Dijo enfadada y tiro dicho papel al suelo

Todos los presentes escucharon de Eira que lo leyó en voz alta a todo lo que ponía, los seis vikingos se extrañaron porque no la habían visto con sus espadas gemelas por ahora y Estoico estaba enfadado con los que hicieron el cartel

_Sabia que te ibas a poner una furia – Dijo su hermano riéndose

Ella le pego una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar contra la pared _Eso por tocarme las cosquillas

Todos se rieron de estos gemelos extraños pero los que los conocían no les extrañaban, Cornelio se encogió de hombros y dijo "estos dos nunca cambian"

En este momento Estoico no sabia que decirle a su hijo porque le tenia que contar la verdad sobre porque se largo a los dos meses después de conocerse, de que es para el y porque renegó de ella como su sobrina, el respiro ondo y dijo

_Hijo tengo que hablar de una cosa delicada contigo – Dijo con voz temblorosa

Hipo pensó de que tenían que hablar y acepto hablar, le dijo a su novia que ahora volvería pero Estoico lo detuvo que era necesario que estuvieran todos para lo que quería decirle, el joven se preocupo pero acepto hablar con el en publico

_Hijo se que esto que te voy a decir te va a extrañar pero es la verdad – Dijo y suspiro

_Lo primero es que Ana es tu …... prima …. - No termino porque fue interrumpido por su hijo

_QUE?¡ - Dijo totalmente sorprendido y confundido

_Sabia que te iba a extrañar su padre era mi hermano mayor el que tenia que tomar el mando de la tribu pero el quería vivir aventura, el hizo como que había muerto y se largo, cuando volvió años después tu abuelo murió, me convertí en el jefe, mi hermano volvió y no solo sino con su hija, su mujer y su hijo, y todavía me culpaba sobre la muerte de tu madre, imaginate como me lo tome en ese tiempo, me lo tome tan mal que rene-ge de ellos como una parte de mi familia, cuando pasaron dos meses ellos se largaron por que los eche por su hija que por un enfado que tuvo se transformo sin querer en dragón y lo atacamos pero tu tío y tía me detuvo, tu tía en ese momento descubrí que era una bruja y los eche de mi pueblo – Dijo recordando aquello

_Pero porque no me lo contaste? - Dijo exasperado

_Por que de seguro no me dirigirías la palabra y ya que en ese tiempo no hablábamos mucho – Dijo triste

_Pero eso ahora es el pasado, porque no después de lo ocurrido en el nido no me lo contaste? - Dijo confundido

_Porque si te lo decía te podía haber perdido y no quería volver a perder a mi hijo – Dijo suspirando

Esto le conmovió tanto que le dio un abrazo y el se lo devolvió

_Yo lo hubiera entendido y te hubiera perdonado – Dijo con sinceridad

En ese momento Ana se alegro que su primo por fin supo la verdad y miro a la pareja y padre e hijo, ella recordó aquellas tardes inolvidables con su padre,madre y hermano

_Hipo me alegro que lo sepa – Dijo su novia

_Espera tu lo sabias? - Pregunto sorprendido

_Si, cuando fui rescatada del agua y descanse – Dijo

Hipo abrazo a su novia y ella se lo devolvió hasta que sintió unas lagrimas en su hombro, ella se alejo del abrazo para mirarle a la cara y saber que tenia lagrimas

_Hipo porque lloras? - Pregunto preocupada

_Solo lloro de felicidad, porque aun sigues viva, cuando caíste al mar vi mi vida se hizo añicos y cuando supe que fuiste salvada por mi prima que aun no me hago a la idea de ella, en mi vida tenia un significado, Astrid si tu no estas en ella no tengo sentido para vivir – Dijo con algunas lagrimas

_Hipo ….. - Dijo casi sin palabras y le dio un beso

Ella no sabia que decir por lo cual había un lenguaje que no hacia falta las palabras y eso eran los besos que compartían, esos besos que dicen mas que mil palabras, el amor que había entre ellos dos, esas simples palabras nunca tendrían significado si esos besos que las decían no se los dieran y en estos momentos en silencio esas palabras ya estaban siendo pronunciada en esos simples besos llenos de amor

Cuando terminaron los dos estaban sin aliento y las frentes apoyadas, Vali tuvo que situarse al lado de su hermana para decirle en el oído "hermana creo que vas a tener que darles una habitación para ellos dos solos" y su hermana estuvo de acuerdo

_Bueno ya que puedo decirte primo, porque no vamos a hacerte recordar el manejo de una espada? - Dijo sacando dos espada de su espalda

_Esta bien, pero como puedes tener dos espadas y no haberme coscado de ellas – Dijo confundido

_Muy fácil, tengo una manera de esconde en mi espalda un millón de armas sin que se cosque nadie, no lo digo literalmente – Dijo levantando una ceja

El grupo de seis, Estoico, Bocón, Ingrid y Ana bajaron al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraron con Camicazi y Vandalismo, estos dos no sabían que Vali y Hipo se habían escapado y se alegraron, cuando Camicazi se volvió a encontrar con su amigo le dio un abrazo que la novia del joven se puso celosa y le dio una mirada de muerte

_Hipo me alegro que hayas salido de las garras de ese mal nacido – Dijo con un tono que no le gusto a Astrid

Cami vio la cara de la novia de su amigo y dijo descarada _Tranquila no pienso quitarte la pieza de novio que has conseguido, al menos lo trato como a un hermano

_Es verdad Astrid cariño hasta yo la trato como una hermana – Dijo cogiéndole las manos

Astrid al rato acepto a la chica amiga de su novio pero le pondría un ojo por si acaso intentaba quitarle a su Hipo, porque solo el era suyo, la joven de tanto pensar que Hipo es suyo no quería espera a esa edad para casarse con el, asín seria solo suyo y de nadie mas que de ella

_Bien que hacéis aquí de todas manera? - Pregunto poniendo un mano en la cadera y sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos

_Yo le voy a devolver la memoria de como usar una espada – Dijo Ana en ves de Hipo

_Pues a entrenar se a dicho, no Ana? - Dijo mirando a ella

_Tu misma lo has dicho Cami – Dijo sonriendo

Hipo y Ana entraron en un anillo parecido al de berk para entrenar, una vez dentro se prepararon, Hipo llevo una armadura de cuero marrón y ella negro, los dos decidieron un mano a mano con una espada cada uno

El primero en empezar fue ella que cargo contra el, el lo paro a lo justo, se llevaron asín un tiempo y al poco Hipo consiguió carga unas cuantas veces, siguieron cargando y bloqueando ataques hasta de que manera extraña el joven desarmo a su prima su espada

Todo en las gradas al anillo se sorprendieron y mas los compañeros de la banda de ella porque por ahora no existía alguien que la pudiera desarmar fácilmente, los amigos del joven estas estupefacto por lo que vieron ellos no sabían que podía manejar una espada

_Pero como? - Dijo confundido mirando su espada

_Como te e dicho manejar una espada lo llevan en la sangre los Abadejos – Dijo aun sorprendida

_Pero sigo sin acordarme mucho – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros _Como e podido hacer algo asín?

_Muy fácil – Dijo y se acerco a el _Dentro de ti tiene ese instinto que te dice que tienes que hacer pero tu no lo escuchas, para saber pelear tienes que escucharlo porque el te guiara en el camino que vas a seguir solo tu

De pronto Alquin vino y se poso en uno de los postes de allí, ella se dio cuenta de el y lo llamo, el se fue a su brazo y le dijo lo que vio, en ese momento estaba confundida porque Alvin había llegado mas antes de lo previsto y no le gusto nada

_Bueno me temo que vamos a tener un medio mes y unas semanas antes de que llegue el día, que iremos al lugar todos los días una vez que pasen dos meses y como ya a pasado un mes y unas semanas – Dijo pensado en lo que tenia pensado este Alvin

_Pero porque tenemos que esperar? - Pregunto Brutacio

_Porque el piensa que aun Estoico y su tripulación están en la mar – Dijo mirándolo

Ella miro al cielo y pensó que se había echo muy rápido de noche _"que día mas corto"_ , ella miro a todo pero lo que parecían mas cansados eran su hermano y Hipo, decidió en darle una pequeña siesta antes de la cena

Ellos encantados le gustaron descansar de estar toda la noche remando solo Vali y Hipo entrenar se lo merecían, Vali sabia donde era su habitación de antes estar allí pero Hipo no lo sabia

_Astrid puedes venir aquí un momento? - Pregunto y ella se acerco

_Que quieres? - Pregunto confundida

_Quiero que lo lleves a tu habitación para que descanse y sino te importa compartí todas las noches hasta que nos vayamos con el – Dijo el principio como una simple orden pero después lo dijo un todo de mala

Astrid cogió a su novio y le dijo que lo iba a llevar a su habitación, ella echo una mirada ultima a su amiga para seguir teniendo a su novio y ella hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, ella sonrió y se fue con el

_Bueno, pero bueno como va nuestro plan de tener a estos dos juntos? - Pregunto con voz de picaron

_Bien, va muy bien – Dijo y suspiro _De verdad si que están enamorados el uno del otro

_Si, igual que una pareja que yo me se – Dijo dándole una sonrisa retorcida

_Vali – Dijo con un tono de _"ni se te vaya a ocurrir" _

La pareja fue a la habitación temporal de Astrid y hizo como que era de el, ella le dijo que descansara iba a decirle algo mas pero le dijo que después se lo dirá, le dio un beso y se largo, el se acomodo en la cama y se durmió

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y era la hora de cenar, cuando la novia de joven decidió ir a despertarlo, le costo por lo mono que parecía pero tenia que despertar si quería comer y le debía que le tenia que contar algo

_Vamos cariño despierta – Le dijo al oído y el sonrió

_Cinco minutos mas – murmuro y se dio la vuelta

_Vale tu lo has querido – Dijo para si misma sonriendo _CHIMUELO – Grito con voz cantarina y el apareció

El no sabia lo que quería la compañera de su amigo hasta que vio a su "hermano" durmiendo a pierna suelta y ella señalándolo, ella quería que lo despertara, en ese momento el salto encima suya con cuidado de no aplastarlo y le lamió la cara

_Esta bien ya me levanto – Dijo sentado-se y vio a su amigo reptil _Muchas gracias reptil inútil

Chimuelo estaba acostumbrado al sarcasmo de su amigo que no le importo pero escucho la voz de la compañera de el diciendo que le iba a dar una canasta de pecado por ayudarla, en esto el se animo tanto que la cogió con su cola y la abrazo, Hipo se rió pero le regaño para que dejara a su novia

_Tranquilo Hipo el solo quería darme el agradecimiento del pescado – Le dijo y miro a Chimuelo _Ve a la cocina y busca a alguien que te de pescado – Y el se fue no antes sin dejarla en el suelo

_Bueno antes tenias que decirme algo pero no me lo has dicho, que era? - Le dijo preocupado y abrazándola

_Después de la cena te lo cuento, vale? - Dijo dándole un beso rápido

El asintió y se fueron al salón a cenar, todos estaban allí, padre e hijo estaban de frente, su novia esta a su lado, su prima esta al lado de ella compartiendo cosas y risas, Astrid de vez en cuando movía su mano por el muslo del muchacho este se ponía rígido como una tabla y una mirada seductora que se lo comía con los ojos, el también lo hacia

_**ADVERTENCIA.-a partir de aquí hay un ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL que no es apto para niños. Si eres MENOR DE 18 no lo leas (aunque nadie me va hacer caso)**_

Cuando terminaron todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, como Astrid tenia que decirle algo a su novio entro con el, se sentaron un rato en la cama y ella fue la primera en hablar

_Hipo en verdad esta es mi habitación temporal que si quieres podemos compartirla – Le dijo poniéndose roja

_Espera, si compartimos cama hasta que nos vayamos y volvemos a berk no podremos volver a hacerlo – Dijo con varios tonos de rojo

_Si, es verdad, pero prefiero aprovechar este tiempo – Dijo y le dio un beso hambriento

Ella se sentó en su regazo para disfrutar mejor de el y el beso, al rato lo profundizaron sacando a su novia gemidos de placer al poco tiempo el chaleco de el salio de su cuerpo seguido de su camisa, el se puso rojo pero no le importo porque tenia a su Astrid loca de lujuria _"malditas_ _hormonas adolescentes"_, los dos enamorados cayeron en la cama el debajo de ella y ella chupando y besando cada pedacito de su cuerpo

Hipo no sabia donde estaba si en el Hel o en el Valhala, la chica se sentó a horcajadas y se quito la camisa enseñando el enlace de mamas, el joven pelirrojo trago grueso por lo que estaba a punto de ver, ella intento quitarse el enlace pero no pudo y el se ofreció a quitárselo, al rato el enlace siguió a la camisa, el se quedo asombrado por su busto ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, ella se puso nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de el pero se sintió orgullosa que la veía con admiración

_Hipo quiero que me intoxiques – Dijo como un susurro seductor a su oído y el trago mas duro posible

El no sabia que hacer asín que chupo, lamió y masturbo sus pechos, ella gimió fuerte por las sacudidas que estaba recibiendo, el al escuchar sus gemido recibió una confianza que le decía lo que tenia que hacer y la escucho, el joven le dio la vuelta para ponerla debajo suya y le dio todo lo que quería, cuando termino a ella le dolía su parte privada y no lo aguanto se quito los pantalones con su ropa interior en el proceso

_Quiero mas, quiero que me hagas gozar – Dijo sin aliento

El la acaricio los muslos, mientras la besaba y ella se froto contra el provocando a sentir mas placer, en un momento la chica sintió un endurecido en su abdomen bajo, miro y vio que estaba teniendo una erección en los pantalones, sonrió sabiendo que era por ella y le beso el cuello, la clavícula hasta llegar a su oído

_Sera mejor que te quites los pantalones – le susurro al oído para tener a un Hipo sin aliento

_Pero puede ser peligroso si lo hacemos y puede doler – Dijo recuperando el aliento

_Si, sera peligroso y puede doler pero sera mejor si es contigo – Y compartieron un beso con lengua

El entonces se quito los pantalones con sus calzoncillos y ella cuando vio a su miembro se excitó mas de lo que ya estaba, se tumbaron el encima de ella y ella abrió las piernas lista para lo que venia, el la coloco en su entrada y la empezó a meter cuando noto que su novia soltó una lagrima

_Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado

_Si, solo tienes que meterla y esperar a que me acostumbre a lo grande que es – Dijo con entre gemidos

El le dio un beso y la metió poco a poco, ella empezó a acostumbrarse y se harto de esperas que ella alzo las caderas para meterla completa dentro de ella, los dos soltaron un gemido de placer puro, el no quiso que sintiera dolor pero ella le dijo que no sentía dolor sino placer y llegaron a un ritmo de embestida

Los dos enamorados cuando llegaron a un ritmo delicioso y placentero que aumentaba cada segundo, al final las penetraciones fueron mas seguidas y mas placenteras que sus corazones parecían uno solo

Finalmente sintieron llegar a su clímax que cuando llegaron arquearon las espaldas y gritaron al unisono, el se derrumbo encima de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, los dos respiraban pesadamente y sin aliento por lo que hicieron

Los dos se acomodaron bien para que Hipo estaba tumbado en la cama con la cabeza de su amada en su pecho, el joven tapo tanto a el como a ella

_Te amo Hipo, mi amor – Dijo y le dio un beso en su pecho

_Yo te amo demasiado, mi corazón – Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

Y asín los dos se durmieron abrazados el uno al otro soñado lo que pasara o el futuro juntos

_**0000**_

_**La primera vez que hago uno de cuatro pag y un cuarto, dios como se a puesto la cosa, buen en esta historia e puesto un poco de los libros sobre Hipo, no se si Hipo trata a Cami como una hermana en los libros pero en mi historia si**_

_**Creo que va haber unos cuantos mas antes de terminar y creo que os va a encantar el final y bueno hasta otra y sugerir, comenten, critiquen y que tengan un buen dia**_


	11. un poco de guerra por la mañana

_**Dios hola nuevo siento mucho no tener esta cabeza de ahora antes o para otras historias asín que perdón y otra cosa ya queda poco tiempo para el preview de una hora de jinetes d berk en cartoon network los que quieran verlo porque llegaron tarde a verlo en la tv no importa cuando pasen 2 días y medio seguro tendrán un video del preview en esa pag berkgrapevine buscarla en googles por que no me sale el link lo siento  
**_

_**0000**_

A la mañana siguiente Astrid se despertó con alguien desnudo a su lado, se sentía extraño porque no estaba acostumbrada pero le gusto la sensación de estar al lado de su amor, ella vio la cara de dormir de su novio y pensó _"me podría acostumbrar a dormir y despertar a su lado todos los días"_

Ella estaba aburrida de estar despierta antes que el pero no quería despertarlo por lo cual se entretuvo a mirarlo dormir hasta que se dio cuenta de alguien que no debería estar allí, ella miro para el final de la cama para ver lejos de la cama un silla, en ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, unos de los codos en la pierna y la cabeza apoyada mirándola con una sonrisa, esa persona era la prima de su amado

_ Ahhhhhh pero que... que haces aquí? - Pregunto tartamudeando sorprendida total

_Esperar a que te despertaras porque se muy bien que a estas horas estas despierta - Dijo inocente

_Y porque querías esperar por mi? - Pregunto confusa

Ana se puso a pensar en algo para entablar una conversación y se le ocurrió algo

_Quieres saber lo que tuve que hacer cuando tu y este primo mio llegasteis a vuestros orgasmos? - Dijo dándole un mirada con la ceja levantada

_Que tuviste que hacer? - Pregunto preocupada de que alguien hizo algo

_OHHH nada anormal solo tener que levantarme de la cama ir corriendo por las otras escaleras y llegar antes de que Estoico entrara y decir que pasaba, y decir que había sido yo la que grito – Dijo un poco con sarcasmo

_Lo siento, te lo puedo pagar de algún modo? - Dijo sacando una risita incomoda

_No te importaría que después de estar un rato con tu novio para compensar el tiempo buscarme por el bosque y hablar de chica a chica o en estos momentos de mujer a mujer – Dijo y se levanto _ Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que me vea el "bello durmiente"

Las chicas se rieron en voz baja y Astrid cayo en la cuenta de porque no se lo dijo después _Hey porque no has esperado hasta después para decírmelo?

_Muy fácil, me acabo de despertar hace un rato, no tenia ganas de despertar a nadie y recordé que tu te despiertas a esta hora, decidí hablar contigo sobre eso para no aburrirme – Dijo sin tomar-le importancia

_No vas a usar la puerta? - Pregunto a ella

_Regla numero uno de un ladrón, nunca pero que nunca usan las puertas principales incluyendo las de las habitaciones – Dijo mirándola

De pronto hubo un alboroto por todo la fortaleza, la capitana se asomo por la ventana para ver que un ejercito de enemigos venían a asediar la fortaleza

_Astrid tenemos compañía de la buena – Dijo con un sarcasmo como el de Hipo

_Sera mejor que te vistas y te prepares para atacar a nuestros atacantes, aunque creo que los cañones los detendrán el tiempo justo para nosotros – Dijo, se largo y cerro la puerta detrás de ella

Astrid salio de la cama cuando se fue y se vistió, ella se fue a despertar a su amado le costo pero cuando le dijo que estaban bajo ataque enemigo se levanto, se vistió y se fueron abajo a luchar

La pareja se reunió con sus amigos, la jefa con su banda y sus padres, cogieron las armas preparándose cuando de pronto una bala de cañón fue disparado desde detrás de las puertas en dirección a ellos, todos se dispersaron para esquivarlo, la bala se estrello contra el suelo levantando tierra

_Jefa nuestros enemigos tienen cuatro cañones, nos están acribillando por todos los costados también – Dijo uno que vino corriendo a informar

_Me e dando cuenta – Dijo señalando la bala de cañón que atravesó las murallas _Están los dragones preparados?

_Si, mi señora, están listos para atacar – Dijo con respeto

_Que salga el ejercito de dragones y nos den fuego de cobertura por suelo y cielo, entendido? - Dijo las ordenes, el las acepto y se fue

Ana se dirijo a los seis vikingos y les dijo _Vosotros acabar con los cuatro cañones y uniros a la batalla, os ayudare si estáis en problemas, Rubí y Draco os indicara a vuestros dragones lo que tienen que hacer – Dijo y se fue a combatir en primera fila

Draco llego, se transformo en humano y dijo _Ya habéis escuchado a la señora, a volar

Todos subieron en sus dragones y prendieron el vuelo, Rubí y Draco fueron en primera filar, debajo de ellos estaba la batalla que se estaba luchando mas de unos mil guerreros estaban luchando contra los de su bando, entre ellos se abrió un brecha y allí luchaba la prima de Hipo y Patán

_Bendito Odin si que sabe luchar nuestra prima – Grito Patán a Hipo

_Si que sabe y ya sabemos porque la ponen tan peligrosa en el cartel – Grito Hipo a todo

En una parte del ejercito atacante se vieron a los cuatro cañones, algunos se intentaban abrir paso a por ellos pero no pudieron por culpa de los arqueros, Draco vio esto y tenían que librarse de ellos para poder destruir los cañones sin problema

_**Chispas y gas, ir por la espaldas del ejercito y freírlos – **Dijo al dragón de los gemelos y se fueron

_**Diente púa ayuda a Chispas y gas por si los atacan – **Dijo y se fue tras Chispas y Gas

_**Gorgontua tu ayuda en todo lo que puedas – **Le dijo y sobrevoló la zona

_**Tormentula, Chimuelo y Rubí vení conmigo a atacar a los cañones –** Dijo y fueron a por sus objetivos

El problema que causo los gemelos fueron lo suficiente para eliminar a todos los arqueros pero con el equipo de Diente púa y Patán acabaron con todos lo que quedaban y fueron a ayudar a los demás

Chimuelo, Tormentula, Rubí y Draco acabaron con los cuatro cañones, después de acabar con los cañones fueron a ayudar a la banda y ejercito amigo, al rato de horas en el campo de batalla quedo solo uno que intento escapar sino fuera por una flecha que lo mato, cuando supieron que terminaron gritaron de jubilo porque ganaron la batalla

_Atender a todos lo heridos y los muertos honrarlos con entierros dignos de guerreros – Dijo y empezaron a ayudar a todos

En la guerra hubo pocos muertos pero los habían, sus familiares y amigos les dieron los entierros que se merecían por los valientes que eran

Todos entraron en la enfermería a curarse de las heridas incluido los dragones, los seis vikingos se reunieron de nuevo con la capitana y vieron que se cambio de camisa negra a una blanca que dejo claro que ella también sufrió en la guerra

_Ana estas herida y te vas derechito a la enfermería – Dijo su novio que vino de algún lugar

_Aunque este herida esto no hace falta curarlo – Dijo señalándose a si misma

_Vamos cariño deja se ser tan dura y ablandarte un poco – Dijo irritado

Ana estuvo a punto de discutir con el sino fuera por su primo que dijo que estaba sangrando por la espalda, David vio la herida y se dio cuenta de que la antigua herida de ella se volvió a abrir

_Vali traeme un paño húmedo, aguja y hilo – Le dijo, Vali se fue y el se volvió a su novia

_Ana ahora quitate la camisa quiero curarte esa maldita herida lo mas rápido posible – Dijo con cara seria

Ella sabia que no podía discutir con el en esa parte asín que le hizo caso y se quito la camisa, todos se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vieron la herida, la herida era como un zarpazo de un dragón que solo uso sus tres uñas mientras y también estaba la marca de ella

_Dios tía que herida mas cool – Dijo Brutacio

_Como la conseguiste? - Pregunto Patán

En ese momento entro Vali con lo que le pidió y se lo dio, David limpio la herida, cogió el hilo y la aguja y comenzó a coser la herida, ella aguanto la punzadas de la aguja que hablo perfectamente y le contesto

_La conseguí de una manera que no me enorgullezco y Hipo sabe como, pero como de costumbre no se acordara de la historia de como me encontré con la banda – Dijo con normalidad hasta la segunda parte que lo dijo encogiendo los hombros y poniéndose dramática

_Ana no muevas la espalda o te hago otra herida – Dijo mientras paso la aguja por la piel

_Como de esta manera – Dijo y se movió

_Ana, no estoy para bromas – Dijo cabreándose y volvió a coser-la

Astrid y Hipo se quedaron sin habla, lo que mato a sus padres le hizo daño pero ella les dijo que era un humando cubierto de metal, David termino con la herida, ella se concentro, de la herida emano fuego que fue cerrando la herida poco a poco y se curo con fuego, las otras heridas se cerraron también, todos se quedaron asombrados no sabían que decir y ella se puso la camisa

_El fuego te a curado, como puede ser? - Dijo Hipo muy pero que muy asombrado

_No es mi culpa que mi madre fue una bruja y yo recibí los poderes – Dijo levantando la mano y de ella salio fuego

Después de haberse curado todos algunos hicieron guardia, otros volvieron a entrenar y los seis vikingos entrenaban en el anillo, en el se puso estas parejas de combate, Brutilda contra Patán, Patapez contra Brutacio y Astrid contra Hipo, mientras entrenaban entre si la capitana vio los movimientos de todos y supo sus puntos débiles

Los de los gemelos eran el mismo se distraían fácilmente insultando al adversario, el de Patán era que como era muy orgulloso se creía el mejor y eso era muy malo en el combate, Patapez era que como era muy grande le costaba esquivar los golpes, Hipo era su pierna pero se movía rápido asín que era un pequeño contratiempo pero la debilidad de no poder levantar fácilmente cualquier arma eso era un problema y el de Astrid era que apoyaba mucho esfuerzo en la piernas y a la ahora de moverse era rápida si pero le costaría si le diera, el otro era que confiaba mucho en ella eso era bueno y malo a la vez

El duelo fue un poco duro el primero en caer fue Patán con Brutilda subida encima de el por merito de su victoria, Brutacio también hizo lo mismo y se chuleo de su hermana, al rato empezó otra pele la de los gemelos que siempre la hermana ganaba retorciendo los brazos de su hermano, el ultimo par de combatientes fueron Hipo y Astrid que le estuvo costando acabar con el porque mientras peleaban Hipo estaba recuperando la memoria de como usar un arma

_Te esta costando no? - Dijo sonriendo

_Hipo quita esa sonrisa de tu cara – Dijo amenazando Astrid

_Vamos, Astrid patea el culo a tu novio – Grito animando Ana

Astrid se rió y le dijo sin quitar la mirada de su novio _Muchas gracias por el apoyo

Continuaron con el combate y al final Astrid consiguió clavarlo al suelo debajo suya _Ahora a quien le cuesta el que?

_Vale, tu ganaste Astrid, pero … - Dijo y pensó en algo

_Pero que... - No termino en decirlo porque Hipo la beso

Ella estuvo sorprendida al principio pero le devolvió el beso y se dejo llevar, ella no se dio cuenta que Hipo le dio la vuelta para que ella estaba debajo suya y perdió la pelea

Cuando terminaron ella se dio cuenta y se enfado _Eso no vale, eso es trampa

_Lo siento Astrid pero todavía no hay una regla de batalla que prohíba cuando dos enamorados pelean uno le de un beso y pierda el otro, por lo cual vale – Dijo la capitana riéndose

Después de la pelea amistosa la novia de Hipo le dijo que iba a pasar un rato con su prima porque se lo debía de haberla protegido de saber su padre lo que hicieron la noche anterior, cuando fue a reunirse con Ana pensó como encontrarla porque todavía no conocía el sitio por lo cual ella exploro el bosque en algún signo de ella

Ya estaba llegando entre la noche y la tarde cuando la encontró pero mejor dicho Ana encontró a ella, al parecer le hizo lo mismo que con su primo hace ocho años

_Hola sabia que te encontraría por aquí – Dijo desde una rama

_Como me has podido encontrar? - Pregunto y ella bajo de un salto de la rama

_Me lo dijo la naturaleza y como te suena extraño te cuento, como siempre mi madre me llevaba siempre a los bosques por eso los trato como mi casa, ella siempre me decía que si tratabas bien a la naturaleza ella te ayudaría si no, lo contrario – Dijo un poco triste recordando a su madre

_Querías mucho a tu madre, no? - Pregunto dándose cuenta

_Si, era mas que una madre, era mi mejor amiga y maestra de espada, ella me enseño lo hermoso que era el mundo y empece a verlo con otros ojos – Dijo con una sonrisa, suspiro con nostalgia y se sentó en el suelo junto a un árbol

_Para mi, mi madre se convirtió en mi maestra de hacha y la mejor madre que conocí pero ahora como tu dices de la tuya veo una gran madre – Dijo y se sentó a su lado

_Cada cual tiene su idea de su propia madre, hasta la de Hipo – Y apoyo la cabeza en el árbol

_Conociste a la madre de Hipo? - Pregunto confundida

_No, pero hubiera sido un honor conocerla, porque el corazón puro de el era de su madre y el me contó sobre ella – Dijo, recordó las palabras y se la imagino

_Pues si era un poco igual a Hipo entonces era una gran madre – Dijo alegre

_Si, una cosa, en el entrenamiento tenias un punto débil – Dijo mirándola y sonriendo

_Como iba yo a tener un punto débil y donde? - Pregunto a ella

_En las piernas, esforzabas mucho la piernas, perfecto para esquivar grandes golpes pero malisimo para bloquearlos, milagro que te toco con tu novio que no tiene mucha fuerza en los brazos para cualquier arma – Dijo levantándose y enseñándole como lo hacia

_De esta manera puedes esquivar y bloquear grandes ataques – Dijo y le enseño la postura

_Pues hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta

_Por que a lo mejor tenias la suficiente fuerza para bloquearlos sin ponerte en peligro y ser un blanco fácil – Dijo y se volvió a mirar a las copas de los arboles viendo lo que quería

Ella subió al árbol, escalo hasta llegar a lo que quería un fruto salvaje que sola crecía en zonas calurosas como allí y cogió unas cuantas, cuando tuvo suficiente se bajo al suelo de un salto y les tendió unos pocos a Astrid

_Que son? - Pregunto curiosa mirándolas

_Se llaman piños curativos solo nacen en las rama de los arboles de zonas calurosas, en berk no nacen por lo cual los desconoces, este fruto es de sabor amargo pero te hace recuperar las energías gastadas – Dijo y les entrego unos pocos

Astrid los cogió y probo uno, como ella dijo era de sabor amargo como las medicinas pero se sentía fuerte, termino de comerlas y pensó si debía decirle lo de los sueños raros que tenia pero que le gustaba

_Te puedo preguntar algo? – Le pregunto un poco rara para preguntarle eso

_Lo que tu quiera – Dijo sentándose de nuevo

_Sabes leer o el significado de los sueños? - Pregunto y se hizo un silencio

_Que si se? Se desde que tuve mi primera pesadilla y mi madre me enseño a leerlos – Dijo riéndose por la pregunta

_Que pensarías de una persona que a tenido el mismo sueño varias veces, en ese sueño tiene hijos y esta casada o casado pero que en la realidad no esta en ese estado – Le dijo, rezando a que no se diera cuenta que a sido ella

Después de pensar un poco y procesar lo que escucho dijo _Bueno, es algo que anhela tener esa persona, estar casada o casado con el ser al que ama y tener hijos con esa persona... - No termino de decirlo por que se dio cuenta que era ella

_Eres tu la que a tenido ese tipo de sueño – Dijo con una cara que decía _"venga ya eres tu?"_

___No, …. yo no soy - Dijo avergonzada y roja

_Si y la cara de remolacha de que es? - Le dijo con una cara que decía_ "venga a mi no me engañas"_

_Vale si e estado teniendo últimamente ese sueño desde que Hipo me pregunto si en un futuro el y yo nos íbamos a casar – Dijo un poco alegre con la idea

_ Sabes una cosa, al principio pensé que eras alguien que quería estar con el domador de dragones pero cuando empece a conocerte conocí a la persona indicada a casarse con mi primo Hipo y me enorgullezco de conocer a al futura esposa de el – Dijo mirándola con seriedad y dijo después con tono de humor _Pero si Estoico no le gusta la idea de su hijo casado contigo siempre te puedes escapar con el, subir abordo del barco y casar a vosotros dos

Eso hizo reír tanto a las dos que resonó en el bosque entero, después de tener un poco de humor pensaron lo que estaba pasando y decidieron que era lo suficiente tarde para irse a la fortaleza

Cuando llegaron ella fue directa a su novio y le dio un beso, Hipo se alegro de verla de nuevo pero se preocupo de que le hubiera pasado algo mientras estaba en el bosque pero cuando la vio se le quito toda preocupación, los dos cenaron y se rieron de lo que le había dicho su prima a su novia en el bosque

Después de comer se fueron de la mano a su habitación compartía, una vez en la habitación empezaron el pequeño juego que siempre les gusto, ese era besarse, caricias el uno al otro y darse placer mutuamente, cuando sintieron el maldito sueño decidieron que era mejor dormir y se fueron a la cama a dormir abrazados, juntos y con amor el uno por el otro

_**0000**_

_**Como os a parecido no se vosotros pero yo me divertí en algunas partes escribir esta historia y como siempre os digo lo de siempre decir si os gusto o no, comenten, critique y espero que hayáis disfrutado o este-is disfrutando**_


	12. Empieza la batalla 1 parte

_**Bueno por fin llego este cap creí que nunca llegaría si no me sale muy bien el momento de pelea lo siento no me sale bien, si alguien sabe como describir momentos asín que lo lea me diga como debería mejorar y lo cambiare para que lo disfrutéis**_

_**0000**_

**Un medio mes después **

Hipo ya había conseguido recordar como atacar, defenderse y vencer con un arma, en algunas ocasiones cuando luchaba con su prima a parte de desarmarla otras veces se ponía tan duro el entrenamiento que sin querer le hacia heridas

Ella le dijo que no pasaba nada y que era bueno porque asín casi nadie podía vencerlo, lucho varias veces con algunos amigos piratas de ella que le costo pero les gano y era bueno porque algunos esbirros de Alvin eran del mismo tamaño de algunos

Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba mas preocupada estaban Astrid y Ana, en común su propia y primera preocupación era Hipo, la segunda era que Alvin se salvara del ataque

Estaban todos cenando menos uno o mejor dicho menos una, la capitana no había comido nada en todo el día y eso le preocupaba a muchos de los presentes

_Ana deberías comer algo – Dijo rompiendo el silencio su novio

_Estoy con David, hermana te pasa algo? - Dijo un Vali muy preocupado

Ella no dijo nada pero se veía que pensaba en algo muy preocupante o que la estaba matando de tanto pensar, ella lo que pensaba era que como era posible que ese canalla viviera aun todavía si era un viejo cuando lo conoció y un viejo si sangra mucho moriría desangrando porque tendría poca sangre, pero no cayo en la cuenta hasta que levanto la cabeza con sus ojos brillando sobre la revelación

_Soy tonta de mollera, como no me e dado cuenta antes – Dijo levantándose y dando vuelta

_Que quieres decir? - Pregunto una Cami confundida

Todos los que la conocían sabían que si hacia eso tendrían problemas por delante y no era muy bueno, en este momento

_Quiero decir que para matar a Alvin va a costar mas de lo que yo creía – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos

_Por que? - Pregunto Hipo

_Porque Alvin es una persona como yo un hijo de una bruja, al ser hijo de una bruja tienen el poder de morir y revivir como les plazca – Dijo cabreada de no acordarse de ese pequeño detalle

_Eso quiere decir que tu también puedes hacer eso, no? - Pregunto Patán

_Si, pero el problema es que yo soy diferente porque soy un humano cambiante que se me olvido mencionar que solo los humanos cambiantes se pueden transformar en furia nocturna aunque hay una excepción entre ellos cuando nace los furia nocturna que cambian y son dragones cambiantes, bueno volviendo al tema Alvin no puede morir si no le corto la cabeza y lo quemo – Dijo y siguió pensando

_Asín que a estado sin comer todo el día dándole vueltas al coco, preocupando a todos solo porque sospechabas que Alvin era un brujo – Dijo su hermano con sarcasmo y subiendo el tono cuanto mas hablaba

_Tu sabes que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza no dejo de intentar saber lo que o conseguir hacer incluido si tengo que dejar de comer durante un año – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

**Unas cuantas semanas después **

Antes de ir a encontrarse con Alvin planearon algo para que no sospechara que sabia sobre todo Estoico, el grupo vikingo se fueron a sus puestos con los dragones a esperar la llamada, mientras tanto algunos se disfrazaron de campesinos y ocultaron muy bien sus armas en el disfraz, los arqueros ya estaban puestos, los que desaparecían se pusieron en sus puestos también, mientras los padres de Astrid y Estoico fue al punto de reunión

**Con el grupo vikingo**

Todos se ocuparon de estar listos para la guerra que iban a pelear, los gemelos se llevo sus lanzas de doble cabeza en cada punta, Patán su mazo con pinchos, Patapez su martillo, Astrid su fiel hacha de doble filo y Hipo su espada que era la única que podía usar

Hipo se dio cuenta que todos estaban preocupados pero sabia que iban a salir con algunas heridas pero vivos esperaba, el miro las caras de sus amigos pero la que mas le extraño fue la de su novia parecía que estaba preparada para todo pero en sus ojos había un poco de miedo y preocupación, en esto el se la acerco y la aparto del grupo para hablar con ella un poco en privado

_Astrid, estas bien? - Pregunto muy preocupado

_Si, estoy bien, porque no debería estarlo – Dijo pero en el fondo no lo estaba

_Eres una mala mentirosa, se te nota en los ojos y la voz – Dijo con un tono de humor para aligerar el ambiente

_Desde cuando sabes leer los ojos y la voz? - En esto estuvo confundida por el

_Desde que mi prima me enseño a leer el lenguaje corporal – Dijo, le puso una mano en la mejilla y la miro a los ojos _Sabes que no quiero que te pase nada y que te amo

_Lo se muy bien mi amor – Dijo acercándose a el y lo abrazo

_Dime lo que te pasa, te entenderé si es algo que yo también no quiero que pase – Dijo haciendo círculos con la mano en la espalda de ella

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte y dijo _No quiero perderte, no quiero volver a perderte

Mientras tanto un poco lejos se veían a sus amigos riéndose o diciendo tonterías de estos enamorados

_Brutilda tu sabes si estos dos ya lo han echo? - Pregunto un Patán triste

_Que yo sepa no, es que todavía tienes un enamoramiento en ella? - Pregunto acercándose a el con esa sonrisa retorcida

_NO, digo si arg no se, es que la veo con Hipo muy feliz pero me gustaría que ella fuera miá – Dijo con mucha tristeza

De pronto Brutacio empezó a quejarse y dijo _Ya están otra vez con eso estos soldaditos del amor

Ellos miraron para ver a Hipo y Astrid bastante pegados besándose profundamente y de vez en cuando se escucho un pequeño gemido, ellos decidieron dejarlo solo para que tuvieran su momento porque después había que luchar y no se sabia si iban a morir algunos de ellos, una vez terminado los dos se separaron, pegaron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos y se perdieron en las profundidades uno del otro

En mientras Rubí y Chimuelo tuvieron su momento, los estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y les daba miedo perder el uno del otro

_**Chimuelo, me prometes que estarás bien? - **Pregunto una Rubí preocupada

_**Si tendré mucho cuidado y si salimos vivos te gustaría formar una familia conmigo? – **Dijo dándole un abrazo dragón y apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya

**_Me encantaría, por que sabes que eres el amor de mi vida – **Dijo y compartieron un beso dragón _**(que no se ni como es, ni nadie verdad?)**_

El hermano vio esto y interrumpió a la pareja _**Chimuelo si prometes proteger a mi hermanita y los hijas o hijos que tengáis te permito llamarme hermano**

Esto sorprendió a su hermanita y su próximo a ser hermano-en-ley-dragón, Chimuelo se lo agradeció y cumpliría con la promesa de protegerla, al rato llego Hipo y Astrid que vieron el lió que tenían Chimuelo y Rubí

_Bueno, amigo no soy el único que tiene una novia aquí verdad – Dijo riendo y recibió a cambio una sonrisa sin dientes de su amigo

Mientras tanto en el campo, en el punto de reunión, Estoico, Ingrid y Sigmund esperaron a Alvin y su tripulación de piratas, paso un rato cuando vieron a Alvin con su ejercito que era mas pequeño que el de la capitana, Alvin los vio y se rió creyendo que Estoico no sabia que ya no tenia a su hijo ni la niña

Cuando llegaron frente a frente el primero en hablar fue Estoico _Donde esta mi hijo?

_Y mi hija? - Dijo disimulando Ingrid

_Tranquilos van a estar con ellos muy pronto – Dijo con doble sentido pensando que Hipo no hubiera llegado muy lejos y la chica murió en el mar

De pronto cerca de los tres vikingos mayores habían seis piratas que los aguantaron, Alvin empuño una espada directo a matar a Estoico si no fuera por el primer ataque que enviaron los que desaparecen y aparecen, seguido de los campesinos disfrazados, la dama negra soltó a Estoico y le dio un martillo, los demás soltaron a los padres de Astrid y lucharon, por fin Perruno dejo su disfraz y mato a unos cuantos piratas

_EMBOSCADA¡ - Grito un pirata

_Tu, traidor – Dijo enfurecido Alvin

_Lo siento Alvin pero es por el bien de todos – Y le ataco pero el se fue

_Tu, ve a avisar a todos los piratas de la isla y que vengan – Dijo Alvin a uno y se fue

Ana vio y escucho, ella pidió el fuego de cobertura del bosque para detener al pirata que fue a pedir ayuda pero fue demasiado tarde el tipo era mas rápido y llego a pedir ayuda al rato de haberse escapado llego un inmenso ejercito mas grande que todos lo que fueron reunidos por Cornelio y Ana, ella lo vio, ella no quería que corrieran riesgo pero era demasiado para todos asín que no tuvo mas remedio

_ARMAMENTO PESADO¡ - Grito con toda su alma para que la escucharan

En la zona de los vikingos con los dragones escucharon la llamada, se subieron a sus dragones y fueron a luchar, mientras volaban sobre el campo de batalla vieron mas de lo normal de enemigos

_Por el fantasma de Odin, pero si son muchos – Grito Patán sorprendido

_Esto va ha ser … - No termino de decir por que fue interrumpido por su hermana

_Una carnicería - Termino de decir Brutilda

_Brutilda, Brutacio ir ayudar a los de la izquierda – Dijo y miro a Patapez _Patapez ataca los de la derecha – Y miro a Patán _Ve a ayudar a Patapez – Y se fue en dirección a la derecha

_Rubí ayuda a los gemelos, Draco no? - Miro a Draco para recibí un asentimiento _Ve ayudar también a Patapez con Patán

Los que quedaban eran Tormentula, Chimuelo, Celeste, Astrid y Hipo, ellos fueron al frente, el equipo de Patán, Diente Púa, Draco, Patapez y Gorgontua hicieron un boquete en las filas enemigas, entre las llamaradas que recibían del pesadilla y las explosiones del gronckle y la furia nocturna cambiante, en el lado derecho iban menos enemigos al rato de unas pocas horas igual que el lado izquierdo atacados por las exploraciones del cremallerus y la otra furia nocturna

En el frente de la batalla era el mas duro bueno fue que fueron dos furias nocturnas, en una parte del sitio se vio un pequeño boquete en el cual luchaba Estoico, Ana, Cami, Vandalismo, Perruno que ya se descubrió como un traidor, Ingrid, Sigmund y algunos mas

Ana fue rodeada pero estaba en su elemento asín que ella embistió, mato a dos de un golpe después fue a por otros dos y asín consecutivamente, Estoico rompía cráneos con su martillo algunas veces quitaba del medio a uno que casi mataba a su sobrina, Cami era muy rápida con la espada y mato bastantes, Vandalismo venció unos cuanto con su mazo ayudado de su amigo del alma Perruno, Ingrid y Sigmund lucharon codo a codo contra sus enemigos, los otros ayudaban pero en el campo ya había por lo mas de la mitad de todo el gran ejercito enemigo y algunos de Cornelio

Al rato de bastantes horas de lucha, el lado derecho e izquierdo estaba limpio de enemigos y fueron al frente donde estaban todos, algunos enemigos se retiraban y se iban acobardados de los dragones, otro morían por tontos

Alvin se cubría con alguno de su tripulación o su ejercito, el mataba a todo aquel que se le acercaba, Astrid lo vio porque ya quedaban muy pocas personas en el campo de batalla y fue directo a el, ella tenia dos razones por la cual quería matarlo, uno la secuestro junto a su novio y dos intento matarlo después si no fuera por la intervención de Vali

Ella guió a su dragón a por el, cuando tuvo suficiente para saltar, salto, blandió su hacha y fue a por el, Alvin la paro y la ataco pero ella sabia bien y lucharon el uno contra el otro

_Vaya, pero si es la pequeña novia de Hipo, si te mato le haré tanto dolor como el que quiero hacerle – Dijo dispuesto a matarla

_Eso vamos a verlo quien mata a quien – Dijo y volvió a atacar

Estuvieron un buen rato largo lo suficiente para que la viera Hipo que bajo a por Alvin, Hipo guió a Chimuelo abajo y fue a ayudarla pero se lo impidieron varios piratas asín que el lucho y mato a esos piratas si eso le permitía proteger a su Astrid, Chimuelo le ayudo con esos piratas

Al terminar con ellos lo que vio delante de sus ojos le horrorizo, de alguna manera Alvin se las apaño para desarmarla

_ASTRID¡ - Grito y corrió a por ella

Estaba a punto de matarla si no fuera por Hipo que fue a por ella, el la protegió porque no tendría tiempo para sacarla, Hipo le dio la espalda a Alvin y abrazo a su Astrid para evitar que le hicieran daño, cuando Alvin ataco le hizo una herida lo suficiente grave como para matarlo

Astrid vio como Hipo la protegió y empezó a caer al suelo si no fuera por ella que lo sujetaba, de su espalda empezó a salir sangre mucha sangre, Alvin vio esto feliz por fin su enemigo estaba a punto de muerto

_Hipo, por favor quedate conmigo, no te mueras, no … no me dejes – Dijo asustada y llorando, cogiéndole la mano

_Astrid... - Empezó a hablar pero no lo dejo ella

_Shh no hables por favor solo aguanta y no cierres los ojos – Dijo aun llorando por el y miedo de perderle

_O que pena jajajaja – Dijo y se rió

Astrid lo vio con una mirada de muerte detrás de sus lagrimas, Alvin estaba a punto de verdad de matarla si no fuera por Ana que paro el ataque y lo dejo inconsciente, una vez que dejo a Alvin tonto fue a mirar a su primo, ella vio la herida y no tuvo mas remedio que cerrarla con fuego

_Hipo esto te va a doler pero aguanta – Dijo y empezó a cerrarla haciendo caso omiso de los gritos

Cuando la herida se cerro Astrid se alegro que por lo menos aguantaría hasta llegar a un sitio para curarlo, lo malo que Alvin se despertó, cogió su espada y cargo contra Ana si no fuera por una persona misteriosa que lo paro, eso le sorprendió pero Vali y Ana solo ellos dos la reconocieron, ella lucho y lo mando mas lejos de donde estaba el chico tumbando en el suelo

_**0000**_

_**Pero que? Quien esta persona, yo lo se pero vosotros solo descubrirlo, que persona que solo los hermanos estos la conocen ahhh eso descubrirlo en el siguiente cap y no no e matado a Hipo solo lo herí , este cap esta partido en dos para dejar la intriga de quien es este personaje nuevo**_


	13. Empieza la batalla 2 parte

_**Chicos y chicas lo siento mucho por tardar pero creí que solo habían pasado dos días desde que la actualice y había pasado solo una semana te lo juro el tiempo se me va muy rápido**_

_**Tengo en mente unas cuantas historias nuevas, la secuela ya tengo un poco de idea de lo que sera pero nada todavía porque la historia no la he terminado todavía, las otras son unas cuantas y posiblemente haga un cruzado de dos pelis o no pero que posible que tenga ambiente de otra peli**_

_**Bueno aquí viene la segunda parte **_

_**0000**_

Estoico vio como su hijo estaba siendo curado por su sobrina, vio como Alvin intento matarla pero fue detenido por una mujer de pelo rubio, aparentaba un cuerpo débil, delgada y ágil pero era fuerte, ella tenia una espada grande como ella misma, era casi del mismo tamaño que Estoico, cuando miro por encima de su hombro a los que estaba defendiendo solo dos personas se quedaron sin aliento por lo que veían, la mujer tenia los ojos azules

_Quien eres tu bruja?¡ - Dijo enfurecido que no le dejaran matar al objetivo de su venganza

_Yo de ti tendría cuidado a quien insultas – Dijo furiosa

De entre la gente que había por allí un hombre de ojos verdes, pelo marrón, de cuerpo delgado pero con el martillo que tenia decía lo contrario apareció, el hombre era mas alto que Estoico y al pasar al lado de él, lo reconoció él, Sigmund y Ingrid, el fue directo a Alvin que iba a atacar si no fuera que le paro cogiéndole de la muñeca

_No es de caballeros insultar y atacar a tales damas – Dijo refiriéndose a la dama negra, a su esposa y a Astrid

_Deja de hacerte el gracioso, cariño – Le dijo aburrida de su forma de ser

Detrás de ellos los que estaba confundidos, desconcertados y al mismo tiempo asustados y alegres, esos era Ana y Vali

_Alguien me puede decir que lo que esta delante nuestra es verdad y que no me engañan mis ojos – Dijo Ana asustada y confundida

_Lo mismo digo, porque no puede ser verdad que estén vivos, estoy viendo alucinaciones o son fantasmas? - Dijo asustado Vali

El hombre se puso a pelear con Alvin mientras la mujer se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de los dos, ella se rió y se lo esperaba después de tantos años

_No Vali, no estas alucinando, ni estas viendo fantasmas pero estoy viva, por ahora – Dijo ella

_Pero como? Fuiste apuñalada – Dijo Ana totalmente desconcertada

_Todavía y siempre seré hija de un brujo, por lo cual el pequeño detalle – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

_Vale, hasta hay llego bien, pero que pasa con papa? – Dijo señalado a su padre Holger _Y una cosa mas como sabes que soy tu hija? Por que ya soy diferente a como era de pequeña

_Le reviví con un conjuro que descubrí y se el carácter de mi hija porque es el mismo que el mio

_Vale, acabo de descubrir que mis padres siguen vivo -Dijo _Podrías ayudar a acortar el tiempo de recuperación de una herida? - Pregunto preocupada

_Si puedo, porque lo pregu – No termino de decir cuando vio a su sobrino-en-ley herido y inconsciente

Ella se arrodillo para ver la herida de la espalda mientras estaba en brazos de Astrid _Pero que paso?¡

_Imaginate mama, que paso con Alvin aquí?– Dijo aun cabreada por el mal nacido

_Pero como lo consiguió? - Pregunto aun confundida y preocupada

A esa pregunta le contesto la novia del chico entre lagrimas _Fue culpa miá, si no hubiera ido a matar a ese canalla el estaría bien

_Hey Astrid, no es tu culpa, al menos no lo sabrías lo que habría pasado hubieras ido o no, asín que no es tu culpa el destino el tiene la culpa – Dijo bajando a su nivel y poniendo una mano en su hombro

_Es verdad muchacha, mi hija tiene razón, pero una cosa que paso?

_Yo lo vi y fui a por el, estuvimos peleando y de alguna manera me desarmo, me iba a matar si no fuera por... Hipo... que me protegió con su cuerpo, le hizo la herida y Ana se la cerro con fuego – Dijo Astrid recordando y volvió a llorar por el

_Al menos Hipo necesita descansar y este no es un sitio para descansar bien – Le dijo Ana y se dirijo a su madre _Madre, llevarte a todos los presentes a la fortaleza mientras YO me ocupo de Alvin y no es una sugerencia es una orden

_Hija soy tu madre y yo no recibo ordenes de ti, ni muerta te pienso dejar con esa persona luchar sola – Dijo cambiando de tono tranquilo a uno de autoridad

_Madre lo se, pero tu eres mejor que yo en medicina, yo no tengo lo necesario acortar el tiempo de cicatrización esa herida pero tu si, al menos e mejorado en mis técnicas de lucha, ya pelee con el una vez y se como se mueve – Dijo levantándose y sacando sus armas para pelear

_Hija, eres igual a tu padre,cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no cambia de opinión. Vale te dejo luchar pero te quiero verte viva y es una orden – Dijo el final muy seria

Ana sonrió en señal de aprobación y fue directa a luchar de nuevo con el pero esta vez lo mataría, ella le dijo a su padre que se lo dejara a ella, a el no le gusto pero sabia que tan terca era su hija asín que se lo dejo

La madre de ella les dijo a todos los presentes que se iban a la fortaleza mientras su hija se ocupo de ese mal nacido, Estoico cogió a su hijo seguido de su novia y todos los presentes, mientras Vali, amigos y amigas de Ana les guió a la guarida a curarse y a curar a Hipo, algunos de los piratas amigos se llevaron a sus compañeros arrastras, en brazo o les ayudaba a caminar a otros

Pero antes de irse la dama negra llamo a Astrid y le dijo _Si no puedo cumplir mi promesa de volver viva y espero que no, prometeme que protegerás a Hipo por mi

_Si, te lo prometo – Dijo y siguió a los demás a la fortaleza

Después de un rato de andar y andar rápido para llegar antes y no muy cerca estaba la fortaleza solo a unos pasos estaba

_Asín que tu eres la madre de Ana, puedo saber como se llama? - Dijo Astrid mientras iba al lado del padre de su novio

_Me llamo Caliope la bruja, soy vieja para mi apariencia y todavía me acuerdo de ti la chica que iba con mi hija a poder levantar un hacha – Dijo mirándola

_Como es que tu te acuerdas y yo no? - Pregunto mirándola y llegaron a las puertas

Ellos entraron por las puertas y Caliope le contesto _Porque tu eras muy pequeña para acordarte, fue poco tiempo en el cual estuvimos allí y aunque pase mucho tiempo yo nunca olvido una cara, y mi hija es igual que yo en esa parte

Pasaron por el sitio de entrenamiento, entraron por las puertas de la fortaleza y fueron a la enfermería donde pusieron a Hipo en una cama aparte donde descansaría hasta despertar de la inconsciencia

Caliope examino la herida y la gravedad de ella, cuando supo cual era la grave de la herida ella cogió un tazón, hierbas curativas de su pequeña bolsa un frasco con liquido verde que arrojo sobre la herida y el liquido se introdujo en el cuerpo del chico, ella dijo a alguien que hiciera un té para que se lo hicieran comer y mejore, ella después puso las manos sobre la herida y dijo algo en dialecto antiguo, las manos de ella empezó a brilla y la herida también, al rato la herida parecía cicatrizar, cuando termino dejo de brillar manos y herida

Los presentes miraban preocupados, Vandalismo y Perruno sabían de hierbas curativas, sabían bien que esa hierbas no nacían allí sino en un sitio lejano y fuera de sus expectativas, Cami, Astrid, Estoico y Chimuelo estaban bastante preocupados, Chimuelo estaba cabreado con ese tal Alvin que hizo daño a su "hermano" y intento matarlo cuando le detuvo Draco, el le dijo que tranquilo que esto solo empezó y vio que la humana llamada Ana curaba a su humano, el se tranquilizo pero seguía hay la duda, Astrid estaba histérica, sabia que ya había pasado por esto pero no lo aguantaría otra vez estar un tiempo sin Hipo despierto, Estoico estaba igual de preocupado que aquel momento hace un año con la muerte roja y no quería perder a su único hijo, Cami estaba de manera diferente porque aunque lo estaba ella era dura y no quería mostrar sus sentimientos de preocupación por su "hermano adoptivo" pero los tenia

La pobre Astrid ver como su novio estar inconsciente no una si dos veces se acerco a Caliope, ella le pregunto si estaría bien pero ella solo le dijo que eso era ya responsabilidad de él de estar o no estar con ellos, en esto se acerco a él y le dijo en un susurro _Hipo sera mejor que te quedes conmigo, sino iré a por ti estés donde estés, porque tu no te vas a librar tan rápido de mi

En el campo de batalla

Ana fue a por Alvin, los dos se miraban y andaban en círculos esperando a su rival a atacar primero ,él primero en embestir era Alvin dando por la derecha, ella lo bloqueo y ataco de frente

Los dos combatientes bloqueaban y atacaban sin parar hasta que uno caiga, la dama negra se despisto un poco y le hizo una herida en la mejilla, él sonrió de forma que tenia esto ganado porque se estaba cansado pero la sonrisa le duro poco porque sabia también que él se estaba cansado, ella apuñalo la tierra con una de sus dos espada para recuperar el aliento

_Que? Eso es todo lo que tiene Ana la temible – Dijo Alvin muy confiado

Ana volvió a una postura de combate y estaba como si no hubieran luchado nada _No, solo estoy calentando, y tu?

_Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Se rápido con tus pocas palabras "serpiente" - Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y con un tono de odio

_Eso que es? Tu código de honor de que todo hombre, mujer, niño y bestia tienen derecho a preguntar incluso si e tu enemigo vital? – Ella no contesto pero le miro con mala cara _Me lo tomare como un si

_Porque ayudas al que renegó de ti como tu sobrina, el mismo que negó que tu padre era su hermano? - Pregunto intentando ganar tiempo

_Esto metete-lo bien claro en la cabeza sea o no Hipo mi primo, mi tío Estoico renegó o no de mi, de mi hermano y mis padres, pero sea cual sea la amenaza que ataque a mi familia no pasaran ni atacaran a uno de mi familia sin antes pasar por encima de mi cadáver – Dijo y le ataco

Después de horas de combate los dos estaba tan cansados de luchar que casi no podían con sus almas pero sabia que si ella no acababa con él mataría todo lo que conocía asín que no se rindió aunque estuviera tan cansada que podría dormir por un año entero, en una de esas cuantas horas Alvin perdió su mano falsa que se la corto ella cuando lo intento atacar que lo esquivo pero le daño

_Sabes eres la contrincante mas dura que me encontrado y la que mas a durado en combate contra mi – Le dijo a ella

_Y tu también

Al rato la dama negra le hizo un barrido que le corto la pierna, él callo de espaldas al suelo sin poder levantarse, intento moverse solo para encontrarse una espada cerca de su cuello, él miro para ver a ella blandiendo su espada derecha directo a su garganta y la otra colgando a su izquierda, Alvin noto que tardo en matarlo y le extraño

_Que? Otro de tus códigos de honor? - Pregunto solo para ver que aumentaba su mirada de ira _Ahhhhhh no puedes matar a uno que esta desarmado incluso si soy yo

Alvin se puso de rodilla y cuando se despisto ella, él la apuñalo en el costado pero ella por reflejos le corto la cabeza, la cabeza salio volando de su cuerpo al suelo y rodó por el suelo unos centímetros lejos de ellos, el cuerpo cayo inerte sin cabeza

Ana se cero la herida malamente pero lo suficiente para hacer lo que quería, como ella sabia que iba a matarlo preparo un conjuro que le permitía hacer aparecer una pila de troncos y los puso en forma de pila de incinerar, también cogió cuerpo y cabeza, y las junto para quemadlas juntas

Ella echo un pequeño fuego en la pila que dejo quemar en paz el cuerpo del malvado Alvin el traidor, una vez que se aseguro que Alvin abandono este mundo como se lo merecía pero de pronto ella se retorció de dolor para saber que su herida que donde le apuñalo ese mal nacido se le volvió a abrir, ella sabia que no le quedaba tiempo por lo cual a unos de sus caballos de confianza que estaba en uno de los establos cercanos, el caballo llego y ella se monto en él, los dos se dirigieron rápidos y veloz a la fortaleza _**(como podían porque lleva a una herida)**_

_**0000**_

Uno del puesto de guardia y otros mas vieron una columna de humo, uno de ellos salio corriendo de su puesto a avisar a todos y mientras corría grito "Alvin ha muerto¡", el joven fue a la sala donde estaba todos reunidos de la banda de la dama negra y los vikingos con Cornelio

_David, Cornelio¡ - Grito a grito pelado uno que apareció en la habitación donde se reunieron todos

_Que paso? - Pregunto Cornelio

_Una columna de humo a aparecido en el horizonte, ha muerto – Dijo y lo ultimo lo dijo feliz

En la fortaleza se alarmaron todos pero de bien porque recibieron una mejor noticia el traidor murió, David se puso feliz y decidió comunicárselo a Astrid y Chimuelo que estaba con él, el joven cogió una canasta de pescado para el dragón y un poco de comida para la joven que no se movió de su lado igual que el dragón, él al entrar vio a la joven donde siempre estuvo desde que llego y el dragón acostado a su lado

Chimuelo se alarmo al escuchar a alguien entra cuando vio quien fue se volvió a acostar pero noto el olor a pescado en el aire, Astrid cuando vio que Chimuelo se alarmo miro a donde miro y vio a David que le daba una sonrisa de compasión

_Hola, pensé que esto os vendría bien a los dos – Dijo dejando la comida de ella en la mesa de la habitación y la canasta cerca del dragón

_Gracias – Dijo cogiendo el plato de la mesa cercana a la cama _Alguna nueva noticia?

_Si, una pero muy buena... Ana lo mato – Dijo sin rodeos

Ella se quedo en estado de shock, pero en el fondo se alegro sufrió lo que tenia que sufrir y murió por fin, ya solo asía falta que volviera, Hipo despierte y se vayan de nuevo a berk

_Y Ana? - Pregunto preocupada

_No tengo noticias de ella por ahora, pero espero que ella este bien – Dijo temiendo lo peor

_Lo estará, lo poco que conocí de ella solo conocí que ella es dura de roer y no morirá fácilmente – Dijo ella

_Gracias por el apoyo, pero no quiero que sufra mas de lo que ya a sufrido

_Ella te importa mucho, no?

_Mas de lo que podrías creer, e estado enamorado de ella dos años después de cuando la conocí – Dijo recordarla de pequeña

Se hizo un silencio después de esa respuesta, lo único que se escucho fue a Chimuelo comer su pescado también se escucharon la música de fiesta que hubo abajo en el salón grande que usaron para la fiesta

_Hay una fiesta? - Pregunto a él

El solo asintió y se volvió a sus pensamientos, a ella le trajo curiosidad de que pensaba por lo cual pregunto una cosa que no pensó el que preguntaría

_Así que como supiste que ella te quería?

_Como lo supiste aparte de que sabes que soy su novio? - Pregunto confundidos

_Ella me lo dijo lo mucho que te quería – Dijo _**(la conversación que tienen Ana y Astrid sobre David no apareció pero paso en unos de eso meses que pasaron, como habéis escuchado ella se lo dijo pero no "como")**_

_**_**_Ella me lo dijo hace unos nueve meses y cuando ella dijo delante de la banda que era su novio cuando aparecisteis vosotros, ellos empezaron a preguntarnos como hemos podido ocultarlo pero cuando lo dijo él en la cala cuando nos atraparon sospecharon mucho y ella en la guarida se descubrió lo que ocultamos – Dijo

_Pero como te lo dijo? Bueno, Hipo sabia bien que lo quería pero eramos un poco torpe porque no sabíamos que hacer, pero cuando apareció esa chica llamada Heather me di de cuenta que como no eramos una pareja oficial y aunque lo fuéramos cualquier chica me lo podía quitar, y fue cuando ella se fue cuando le dije que lo amaba, el y yo nos convertimos en pareja oficial

_Cuando lo descubrí fue un día como este hace unos nueve meses atrás, todos estábamos en el barco luchando con unos piratas y su barco, ella se puso muy protectora sobre mi pero pensé porque no quería que nadie muriera, después de ganar hicimos una fiesta y Ana no se divertía estaba muy sombría que aunque fuera alegre el ambiente no podía ser feliz porque le faltaba algo, yo pensé que era sobre sus padres pero cuando me acerque a ella me dio la espalda, entonces supe que era algo peor y la lleve a su habitación, la acorrale contra la pared y la mire muy seria para saber que le pasaba, se puso en un plan que no quería decir nada pero tuve una idea sabia muy bien que es muy sensible con las cosquillas y se las hice, al rato ella se rindió y me dijo que me quería, como ella no me lo podía decir fácil eso la ponía triste y la entendí porque me pasaba lo mismo, cuando ella me lo dijo la bese, al terminar le dije que la quería y que era única para mi, ella y yo nos convertimos en pareja – Dijo, en algunas partes él sonreía

En ese momento cerca de las puertas de la muralla de la fortaleza apareció un jinete en caballo, los de la muralla se pusieron a la defensiva pero cuando supieron quien era se alegraron, pero no paso mucho tiempo de felicidad porque del caballo se cayo, todos los de la muralla se asustaron y fueron a por ella, la recogieron y se la llevaron a la enfermería

La madre y padre se asustaron de como vieron a su hija con varios cortes en la cara y una apuñalado medio curada, Caliope la intento curar lo mas rápido posible pero ella estaba inconsciente y tenia que descansar

Nilson, Rubí y Draco lo vieron y fueron a avisar a David, nadie sabia donde estaban pero si Rubí, ella dijo que lo vio dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba Hipo, los tres fueron allí para encontrarlo hablando alegre con Astrid

David noto que alguien mas apareció y miro hacia la puerta para ver a Draco, Rubí y Nilson con caras de tristeza, nadie se atrevió a hablar por varias razones uno David estaba alegre y no querían ponerlo triste por la noticia, y dos que Ana podría morir, él, Draco y Hipo ponerse de depresión _**(con Hipo es lógico, dos meses pensado que es tu amiga cuando la conoces y ocho años después descubres que es tu prima, esto tiene guaza la cosa y de pronto puede morir cuando el esta inconsciente, no creéis que se pondría un poco cabreado y con depresión?)**_

El silencio podría haber durado toda la vida si no fuera que David pregunto que paso, los tres no sabían que decir porque digan lo que digan lo pondrían triste, hasta que Nilson se armo de valor para decir tal noticia

_David, lo que pasa es que Ana apareció pero esta herida, inconsciente y no sabemos si saldrá adelante

_**0000**_

_**Lo siento de veras pensé que iba a tardar menos tiempo, pero el tiempo se me fue por culpa del instituto de 4 º de la ESO (fuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii que agobio), bueno tengo buenas noticias la historia va según lo planeado de terminar pero no se cuanto cap tiene hasta que termine, pero os gustaría un eje cronológico de todo lo que paso a cada personaje haya estado siendo hablado cada dos por tres **_

_**Y otra cosa os gustaría un post-historia (antes de esta historia lo que pasa), pero esa sera la primera que no haya mucho Astrid y Hipo (como sabéis Ana conoció a Hipo y Astrid a los seis años , esta historia trata sobre todo lo que le pasa a ella, Draco, Rubí y la banda junto con los padres y Vali, os gustaría una historia sobre eso (porque me doy cuenta que hay preguntas sin contestar a lo largo de la historia como)**_

"_**¿como se conocieron Draco y Ana? ¿y Rubí?"**_

"_**¿como lo paso Ana cuando perdió a sus padres y se volvió a encontrar con su hermano años después?"**_

"_**¿como se hizo tan peligrosa? ¿y como, porque y que paso cuando ella estuvo en berk?" (yo creo que esta son las dos grandes preguntas que se hacen algunos, sino decirme cuales son)**_

_**Y una ultima cosa decirme si os gustaría saber "que pasa cuando David se entera" o "un poco de saber lo que pasa entre Holger, Caliope (padres de Ana) y estoico, Astrid y Rubí, y Rubí y Chimuelo" (no pienso actualizar hasta que me digáis lo que queréis leer, me da igual cual cojáis tengo las dos ideas volando en mi cabeza ahora mismo)**_

_**Si no cogéis alguna de la dos le digo a Astrid, Estoico, Chimuelo y la dama negra que fuisteis todos vosotros lo que mandasteis a Alvin a berk**_

_**Hasta otra y como siempre disfrutar, leyendo y imaginando, y mil gracias por seguir a esta historia ella o él **_ChikisEvansEater _**y la otra que me cogió por fav **_mileydiari__


	14. Las reaciones

_**Siento la tardanza pero se daño este archivo y tuve que volver a escribirlo, como decía en el otro solo uno me a dicho lo que quieren leer por lo cual aquí viene**_

_**0000**_

_**Unas horas antes de que volviera Ana**_

En una sala estaban Caliope, Holger y Estoico, los dos hermanos se miraron en silencio pero con desprecio y parecía que estarían asín sino fuera por Caliope que hablo

_Vais a hacer las paces de una puñetera vez? - Pregunto irritada

_Es por su culpa porque no le pueda perdonar – Dijo Estoico

_Yo no soy el único culpable – Dijo Holger mirando a su hermano

_Se acabo los dos sois igual de culpables– Miro a su marido y Dijo_Tu pensaste como estuvieron tus padres y tus hermanos cuando pensaron que estabas muerto – Miro a su cuñado _Y tu pensaste como estuvo tu hermano cuando supo que le odiabas y no querías saber nada de él

Los dos se volvieron a mirar pero en vez de desprecio con compasión por el otro, Holger y Estoico se pusieron en la piel del otro, los dos se avergonzaron de que por culpa suya el otro sufrió, no les quedaba otra que tragarse el orgullo y pedir perdón por primera vez en sus vidas el uno al otro

_Perdón hermano – Dijeron los dos a la vez

_Que?¡

_Di tu primero – Dijo Holger

_No, tu primero

_Perdón por lo que te hice, como tu sabes a mi me gustan las aventuras pero como iba a ser jefe era imposible y padre nunca le importaba lo que me pasaba porque un jefe no tiene que tener excusas con su trabajo – Dijo rascándose la cabeza

_Perdón también por lo que te hice pero estaba cabreado y cuando hago una cosa bueno digamos que me arrepentí pero mi orgullo no permitió pedir perdón, pero porque no le dijiste a padre que no querías ser jefe?

_Uno alguna vez me escuchas? Y dos porque padre nunca escucha y tu eres igual a él – Dijo recordando aquellos momentos

_No, creo que no y si es verdad que padre nunca te escuchaba

_Una cosa hermano como estaban padre y madre cuando me dieron por muerto? - Pregunto preocupado

_Bueno madre al perder su primer hijo descuido su salud y cayo enferma, no pudo aguantar y murió, padre digamos que intento parecer duro pero en el fondo estaba apenado de perder a su primer hijo y próximo jefe

Caliope estaba feliz de que por fin hicieron las paces, pero en el fondo había dos cosas que le preocupaba una su hija que estaba peleando con ese mal nacido y dos su sobrino que estaba en cama

_Jajajaja te acuerdas cuando a nuestro padre capturo un terror terrible, se le escapo y le mordió en la nariz, si que fue divertido no? - Dijo Holger riéndose

_Si que eran unos buenos tiempo los tres hermanos juntos y formando-la, te acuerdas cuando eras pequeño metiste la pata y casi te mata una pesadilla

_Si todavía me acuerdo – Dijo dando una risa forzada

A Caliope le extraño y pregunto _Que es lo que paso?

_Nada solo una tontería – Dijo Holger no queriendo que ella lo sepa

_Venga hermano díselo es tu esposa y los secretos no existen – Dijo Estoico dándole una palmada en la espalda

_Bueno como veras un pesadilla me perseguía y sin querer destruí medio pueblo sino fuera por mi padre que detuvo a la pesadilla, pero solo tenia siete años – Dijo un poco avergonzado

Caliope se rió junto con Estoico por el recuerdo y ella imaginándolo de pequeño todo lindo siendo perseguido por una pesadilla y ser ayudado por su padre

_Por favor deja de reírte – Dijo indinado

_Pero es que tienes que entender que el gran Holger el fuerte siendo perseguido por una pesadilla y asustado es un poco gracioso – Dijo con un poco de risa

_Bueno si lo miras de esa manera hasta me rió yo – Dijo

_Cambiando de tema como era vuestro padre - Pregunto interesada

_Bueno ….. - Dijeron los dos

_Era el hombre mas fuerte del pueblo aparte de nuestro abuelo... - Dijo Estoico

_Y el mas severo en el entrenamiento – Dijo recordando sus momentos con su padre

_Asín que era muy exigente? - Pregunto curiosa

_No lo sabes tu bien Cali – Dijo con una sonrisa

_Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames asín, idiota – Dijo dándole una mirada de muerte

_Sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas? - Dijo con un tono de broma

_No intentes escapar que no te libras – Dijo

_**En la habitación de curación de Hipo**_

Astrid estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama y Chimuelo estaba acostado en el suelo cerca también, ella estaba muy preocupada por su novio porque la madre de Ana le dijo que le toca a él ser fuerte para volver con ellos, ella aparto un poco de pelo de la frente del muchacho y le dio un beso en la frente

_Por favor despierta lo mas pronto posible – Le susurro al oído

En ese momento la puerta se abrió para ver a Rubí en su forma humana en la puerta, ella pregunto si podía entrar y Astrid asintió con la cabeza, ella entro y se puso de pie a su lado

_Como esta? - pregunto preocupada

_Esta bien pero todavía no despierta – Dijo un poco fuera de si

_Si te tranquiliza o quieres con quien hablar voy a estar un rato aquí , después tenemos un reunión todos menos vosotros dos, Cornelio a decidido que es mejor que alguien se quede con él, por si se despierta o le ocurre algo malo – Dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro

Chimuelo se levanto y le dio un codazo al brazo de Rubí, ella lo miro para verle acostarse de nuevo pero con un pequeño espacio de mas para ella, Rubí se acerco a el y se sentó entre las patas delanteras de Chimuelo, la joven se echo para atrás para estar mas cómoda y empezó a pensar en todo lo que paso estos meses desde que llego a berk hasta aquí

Rubí pensó que era una dragona con suerte se libro de ese monstruo, consiguió otra nueva pareja que no le importaba lo que fuera, se hizo amiga de Astrid y Hipo dos buenas personas, se volvió a reunir con su hermano y con Ana

Astrid vio que estaba pensando en algo porque parecía que estaba en las nubes y le llamo la atención, Rubí salio de ensoñación y pregunto que pasaba

_En que pensabas? - Pregunto curiosa

_Nada, solo en lo que ha pasado desde que llegue – Dijo mirando al suelo

__**Ya te dije que no era culpa tuya de todo lo que ha pasado – **_Dijo Chimuelo sin pensarlo dos veces y mirándola

_Ya me lo dijiste Chimuelo y ya lo se, solo era lo bueno que me a paso – Dijo mirándolo

_Que te dijo?

_Que no es mi culpa que haya sucedido todo esto – Dijo y dio un suspiro _Hace un tiempo él también me dijo que Hipo es una gran y buena persona

_Es verdad, Chimuelo a dicho toda la verdad de él, pero porque te culpas por lo ocurrido? - Pregunto inclinándose en la silla

_Bueno porque desde que llegue solo pasaron cosas malas, primero lo de vuestro secuestro, segundo lo de Alvin, tercero esta aventura de locura y cuarto esto – Dijo y al final señalo a Hipo en la cama

_No te culpes y como diría Ana hubieras o no aparecido hubiera pasado igual

_Gracias por todo – Dijo y se recostó para dormir un poco

Paso un rato y Caliope apareció en la habitación ella miro como estaba el estado de Hipo, ella miro la temperatura, la respiración, las pulsaciones y supo una cosa que estaba mejorando

_Pasa algo malo? - Pregunto muy preocupada

_No pasa nada malo, puede que despierte mañana por la mañana, por la tarde – Dijo Caliope con una sonrisa

Pasaron horas y llevo el momento de la reunión, Rubí antes de ir a la habitación donde estaba Hipo le dijo a su hermano que fuera a por ella cuando empezara así que Draco fue dirección a donde estaba y la encontró dormida y recostada contra Chimuelo

_Hola – Dijo en voz baja para no despertarla

Astrid giro la cabeza para ver al hermano de Rubí en la puerta _Hola

_Venia a avisar a mi hermana que a empezado la reunión – Dijo adentrándose en la habitación

_Chimuelo puedes despertar a Rubí? - Pregunto al dragón que le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

__**Rubí, cariño despierta es hora de tu reunión con los demás – Dijo en voz baja al oído**_

Rubí se movió y empezó a abrir los ojos, ella miro a todas parte para ver a Chimuelo mirándola a la cara, su hermano y a Astrid, ella de pronto supo que como había avisado a Draco a avisar-la se levanto a toda prisa y se fue al salón de reuniones

_Lo siento por las prisas de esta mujer – Dijo y se fue tras suya

En la reunión se reunieron todos menos Chimuelo y Astrid, todos se sentaron en su respectivos sitios, Draco al lado de Rubí y David, Caliope estaba también cerca de David con Holger a su lado y Estoico al lado de su hermano, y empezó la reunión con Cornelio diciendo

_Os e reunido a todos menos a la hija de los hofferson y al dragón del muchacho – Se aclaro la garganta y se levanto_Como digo, la capitana todavía no a aparecido y es casi de noche por lo cual las patrullas aumentaran en la muralla y los alrededores de la fortaleza, si en el peor de los casos Ana a muere …. - No termino de decir porque fue interrumpido por la madre

_Mi hija volverá es igual de tenaz que su madre – Dijo dándole una mirada de esperanza

_Si, mi hija salio a mi rama de la familia – Dijo el padre

_Vale, pero recuerdo que Ana detuvo a la hija de los hofferson para decirle que si no salia de esta que ella se ocupara del hijo de Estoico – Dijo sentándose de nuevo

Todos en la sala lo sabían, escucharon como la dama negra detuvo a Astrid para que le prometiera que si moría que se ocupara de su primo Hipo, después de lo que dijo Cornelio se hizo un silencio pero lo que no sabían es que en las murallas uno de la guardia vio una columna de humo, uno fue al salón

La puerta se abrió de golpe, todos miraron para ver a uno de la guardia este dijo que Alvin había muerto, todos se alegraron incluso Cornelio que no tuvo que lidiar con el peor de los casos

_Bueno, esto quiere decir que no tendremos que lidiar con el peor de los casos – Dicho esto uno dijo fiesta

Todos se fueron a dar la buena noticia por todos los alrededores, David fue a dársela a Astrid y Chimuelo, de camino les llevo comida, cuando llego les dio la buena noticia, charlaron de como se convirtieron en parejas oficiales de sus respectivas parejas, de anécdotas graciosas y un poco interesantes, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Nilson, Draco y Rubí con una muy mala noticia, les dieron la mala noticia, David de golpe y porrazo salio corriendo a la enfermería para ser detenido por algunos amigos suyos

_DEJARME PASAR – Grito a todo pulmón y llorando _TENGO QUE ESTAR A SU LADO Se lo... prometí que estaría con ella …. pase lo que pase – Dijo a lagrima viva y recordando todos lo buenos y malos momentos con ella desde que la conoció

Su amigos lo entendían la había querido con todo su ser, si uno o el otro sufría el otro no podía vivir y si estaba separados por mucho tiempo intentaban alguna manera de estar juntos, es decir los dos eran un único ser, eran la media naranja del otro

_Dejarlo pasar – Dijo la voz de una mujer

Todos lo presentes miraron para ver a la madre de la chica que también estaba llorando, el padre también esta igual que David, David y Holger estaban rotos por dentro por la noticia

El joven entro para ver a su Ana en la cama con los ojos cerrados y respirando tan tranquilamente que pensaría que estaba muerta, él cogió una silla y se sentó allí hasta la mañana siguiente

A la mañana siguiente el joven no durmió en toda la noche, se quedo allí sentado y mirando como dormía ella sin mover un musculo, en la habitación donde estaba Hipo Chimuelo se despertó para despertar a la muchacha que esperaba que su "hermano" despertara

_Buenos día Chimuelo – Dijo bostezando

Miro a la cama para saber que todavía seguía dormido _Todavía nada, Chimuelo puedes quedarte un momento con él?

El dragón asintió con la cabeza, ella le dio las gracias y fue a ver como estaba David y Ana, en el camino a la enfermería se encontró con Draco que llevaba un plato de comida

_Buenos días Draco

_Buenos días a ti también Astrid

_A donde vas con eso – Pregunto curiosa

_Voy a darle el desayuno a David porque de seguro que no se a movido de allí en toda la noche – Dijo y llegaron a la puerta

Draco abrió la puerta para ver a David ya despierto y mirándola con bolsas en los ojos _Hombre, no me digas que te has quedado toda la noche despierto

Los dos entraron para ver que el joven no se movía pero si le contesto _Le prometí que no la dejaría sola pase lo que pase

_Vale, pero que pasara cuando ella despierte tu estarás tan cansado que no podrás estar con ella, por lo menos puedes estar como Astrid cuando es de noche, duerme con la cabeza apoyada en Hipo – Dijo un poco irritado

_Draco que harías en mi lugar? - Pregunto sin ninguna emoción

_Tío me estas asustando por esa forma de hablar, pero yo no haría eso porque ella seguro que se asustaría o se preocuparía por mi estado – Dijo poniendo una mano en la barbilla

_Que debo hacer?

_Dormir un poco, no te vallas de su lado pero por lo menos duerme

_Seguiré tu consejo y que llevas hay? - Dijo señalando el plato

_Es tu desayuno, comete-lo y descansa un poco, voy a estar aquí si se despierta, vale? - Dijo dándole el plato y sentándose en una silla

_David? - Dijo Astrid y él la miro _Como esta?

_Esta estable, es decir que esta bien – Dijo dándole un sonrisa

Ella se iba no sin antes decir adiós, ella fue a donde estaba Hipo, le pregunto a Chimuelo si despertó pero el negó con la cabeza, le dijo que iba a traer el desayuno para los dos y se fue por el desayuno, cuando termino de terminar de preparar el desayuno suyo cogió una canasta de pescado y se fue a la habitación donde le esperaba un dragón hambriento, ella después volvió a por otra canasta de pescado para su dragona Tormentula

_**0000**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega, que viene en el siguiente no lo se pero tengo una pequeña sorpresa, si alguien quiere ver como me imagino a Rubí forma humana la tengo en mi pag devianart en mi perfil, también viene una pequeña información sobre ella**_


	15. El limbo y revelaciones

_**Hola de nuevo os traigo algo nuevo que se me ideo es algo que algunas personas les cuesta o no dependiendo si lo hacen muchas veces pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago**_

_**0000**_

_**Punto de vista de Hipo (limbo)**_

Me desperté en la oscuridad de algún sitio, cuando descubrí donde estaba, estaba en mi casa en berk pero no veía ni a Chimuelo, ni a mi padre salí por la puerta de mi casa para encontrarme en un sitio que no era berk, mire para atras pero ya no estaba mi casa pero vi una silueta familiar para mi

Ande hasta que pude descubrir que era mi prima pero de otra manera, estaba como cuando la conocí por primera vez, ella me miro y de pronto desapareció, me asuste y volví a dormir pero esta vez me vi dormí en mi cama pero de joven _**(el joven Hipo tiene 4 años)**_

Escuche un sonido y mire a las escaleras que daban a mi cuarto para ver a mi madre que despertaba a mi otro yo joven y le decí que estaba el desayuno, me acorde de esos pequeños momentos con mi madre

_Si que era feliz en ese tiempo, la familia al completo – Me dije a mi mismo

_Si que lo eras – Dijo un voz fría a mi espalda

Me gire para ver a un monstruo de ojos amarillos y todo el cuerpo de metal, al momento en que lo vi recordé lo que me dijo mi prima que "un monstruo de ojos amarillos y todo el cuerpo recubierto de metal"

_Quien eres? - Le pregunte aunque ya sabia quien era

_Soy solo una pequeña memoria de tu prima sobre mi, pero tu me puedes llamar por mi antiguo apodo Loki – Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

_Porque Loki? - Confuso de que le diera el nombre del dios Loki

_Yo fui una vez como tu, un inútil de su propia tribu pero yo era un mentiroso y estafador por eso me pusieron Loki, mi nombre fue una vez Tyrael Olson porque pensaron que iba a ser tan bueno y noble como mi padre, pero les salio mal una vez llegue a una cueva que en ella se respiraba el mismo odio de todas la personas del mundo _**(Loki en forma monstruo tiene la voz de un demonio de ultratumba y da miedo)**_

_Que te paso en esa cueva? - Le pregunte curioso de saber que le cambio a esto

De pronto yo y Loki aparecimos en una cueva y vimos un niño de lo que creí que tenia unos veinte años, el chico tenia un pantalón azul oscuro, botas vikingas, y una camisa de un verde oscuro

_Bueno yo buscaba un tesoro para demostrarle a mi padre que yo no era inútil, pero lo que encontré allí fue lo mejor que me paso aunque me maldijo para siempre con este cuerpo - Dijo señalándose a si mismo _Pero gracias a eso no fui mas un inútil, cuando volví a casa con el tesoro mi madre se asusto por verme pero un parte suya se alegro que todavía mi verdadero yo estaba vivo pero debajo de este cuerpo de metal, en algún momento mate a todos aquellos que me hicieron sufrir pero solo en las redadas cuando los dragones venían a robar, después vino un hombre que mato a mi padre y mi madre por hacer daño a su mujer – Paro un momento y volvió a hablar _Pasaron millones de años mas tarde descubrí que dejo descendencia asín que busque por todas partes hasta que lo encontré, el tenia una esposa y dos hijos, una niña y un niño, a sus padres los mate delante suya como hicieron conmigo

_Como podías haber vivido tanto?

_Por odio una persona puede vivir siglo hasta vencer a lo que odia

_Por eso mataste a mi tío y tía, pero porque intentaste matar a mi prima?

_Si, porque vi a esa niña, vi que dentro de ella había un demonio y era igual a mi, era capaz de matarme, asín que la perseguí y intente matarla pero no pude mas que herirla gravemente en la espalda, pero descubrí que era mi neme-sis

_Como que un demonio? Y neme-sis - Pregunte asustado

_Tu sabes que ella cambio cuando cambio su demonio interior que tenia se despertó y le permitió escapar de mi menos por la herida que le hice, y es mi neme-sis porque ella es igual a mi pero la parte buena, yo soy la mala -Dijo mirando a otro lado

Otra vez paso lo mismo nos envolvió la oscuridad para ver a dos chicas una era mi prima como la conocía ahora y la otra era la antigua que conocí, la de ojos rojos se convirtió en un demonio que se trago a la otra

_Lo has visto, no? - Me pregunto mirándome

_Si, que era eso? Y sobre todo donde estoy – Pregunte asustado cada vez mas

_Su demonio interior la mata por días y la matara del todo hasta acabar asín – Dijo señalando al demonio que se trago a mi prima

_Y estas en una especie de limbo de tu mente que esta conectado al limbo de Ana – Continuo hablando

_Limbo? - pregunte confuso

_Si, un sitio que crea tu mente, puedes ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro, algunas veces, y el pasado de ciertas personas entre unas el mio

De pronto escuchamos a alguien gritar y escuchar a alguien vino corriendo, me gire y vi...

_**Punto de vista de Ana (limbo)**_

Me desperté en un sitio que era mi casa verdadera donde había vivido toda mi vida hasta los ochos años, vi mi pasado entero desde los momentos con Draco y Rubí de chica, con mis padres, el secuestro de Rubí hasta la muerte de mis padre, y mi presente, de pronto vi una silueta detrás miá que venia hacia mi, espere a ver quien era

Cuando la silueta estuvo lo suficiente cerca vi que era mi primo, le mire a los ojos y el se fue, al rato aparecí en una habitación oscura en ella había una chica parecida a mi

Me acerque para ver que era yo, pero mire a mi lado para verme en un espejo que volví a ser la misma persona años atrás, volví a ver a la chica para ver que había cambiado a un demonio

_Hola, mi otro yo – Dijo confundiéndome mas

_Quien eres? - Le pregunte cabreada

_Tranquilizate, me llamo Pecadora y soy tu otra mitad _**(habla como el monstruo llamado Loki pero con voz femenina)**_

_Como que mi otra mitad? – Pregunte poniéndome con los brazos cruzados y exigiendo respuestas

_**_**_Yo soy tu y tu eres yo, para que lo entienda merme mi alma para salvarte hace catorce años atrás asín me convertí en ti también pero te salve la vida

_Una demoníaca piadosa? - Pregunte riéndome por dentro

_Por favor no te rías de mi que lo se todo sobre ti, e vivido desde que naciste dentro de ti y conozco tu dolor, también te odias a ti misma por ser incapaz de llorar – Dijo y se acerco a mi, puso su mano encima de mi corazón _Pero también hay mucho mas amor que consigue vencer a ese gran mal que tienes dentro

_Eso a ti no te importa – Dije y ella retrocedió

_Si, importa mucho, porque tu cambiaras el futuro y lo de tu raza dejaran de luchar entre si – Dijo dando vueltas a mi alrededor

_Vale, entiendo que tu eres yo y conozco mi futuro, pero cambiando de tema porque me salvaste? - Le pregunte mirándola sobre mi hombro

_Porque vi potencial en ese corazón tuyo, vi algo que no vi desde hace cincuenta millones de años atrás pero esta vez no permití que ocurriera lo que le paso a él – Me dijo con ojos mirando con nostalgia

_Es mucha espera por alguien, pero quien era él?

_Uno igual a ti pero que fue corrompido por esa cueva del odio que hizo mi tío el señor del odio y es tu neme-sis que recordaras siempre como el monstruo que mato a tus padres

_Como? El era el que tenia que salvar a los dragones y humanos cambiantes?

_Si, pero fallo porque no le indicamos bien donde debía ir, aunque somo demonios si esa guerra seguía llegaría al mismo Hel por lo cual esperábamos a ciertas personas para salvarnos, igual que tu primo Hipo que paro la guerra entre los dragones y humanos que si hubiera seguido hubiera llegado al Valhala pero lo paro ahora te toca a ti pero cuando llegue el momento

_Espera mi primo también fue un elegido?

_Si, pero para el Valhala, no para el Hel

_Bien, volviendo al tema de antes, me dijiste que me salvate por mi potencial, pero de que me salvaste? - Pregunte un poco impaciente de que estaba dando muchos rodeos

De pronto entramos en un sitio mi madre estaba en cama con mi padre a su lado dando a luz a dos gemelos, la niña había salido y se fue en los brazos de la curandera para limpiarla y el niño estaba saliendo, fue en ese momento Pecadora me hablo

_ De la muerte, naciste muerta por eso te salve, tus padre como vas a ver se preocuparon cuando le dijeron que habías muerto, pero cuando te salve te convertiste en humana-demonio, tu marca de humana-dragona nació porque tu eras la elegida

Todo me lo dijo mientras no quitaba ojo de lo que ocurría, veía las caras de preocupación de mis padres y como se alegraron cuando volví a la vida, y vi porque me pusieron mi nombre, de la abuela de mi madre que daba siempre sustos como este

De pronto fuimos a un sitio diferente en la lejanía vi a dos figuras una mas pequeña que la otra, avance hasta saber quienes eran grite para llamar su atención y de pronto vi a...

_**Punto de vista normal (limbo)**_

Hipo y Ana se reunieron en el limbo de su subconsciente, Ana se enfureció cuando vio al asesino de sus padres, iba a atacarlo si no fuera por Pecadora que la paro y le dijo que él era una sola visión de su pasado en el limbo, a la joven no hacia falta explicarle de lo que era el limbo pero Pecadora miro a Hipo de arriba a abajo y le dijo

_Encantada de conocerte por fin Hipo Horrendos Abadejos III – Dijo dándole una reverencia _Uno de los elegidos del Valhala

_Tu, ...tu eres la que esta matando poco a poco a mi prima, Loki me lo dijo y enseño – Dijo Hipo retrocediendo

_No, te equivocas, yo si mato a mi otro yo, yo muero, lo que te a contado él es mentira por eso lo llamaron Loki

_No te creo a ti, ni a ti

_Hipo es verdad Pecadora me salvo la vida cuando era un bebe, si no fuera por ella yo no hubiera vivido nada de nada – Dijo su prima quitando a los dos del medio

_Pero el me enseño lo que te pasaría si ella despertaba del todo

_Él siempre me a odia y no se porque – Dijo ella enfurecida _Y es mentira

_Te odia porque eres su neme-sis y tu eres la descendiente de un antepasado tuyo que mato a sus padres – Dijo Pecadora

_Pues yo no soy ni mi padre, ni mis antepasados solo soy yo Ana – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombro

_Una cosa por que me llamaste elegido del Valhala, Pecadora? - Pregunto confundido

_Porque como tu prima que fue elegida para acabar la guerra de los dragones y humanos cambiantes, tu eras el elegido para acabar la guerra de los humanos y dragones

De pronto Pecadora suspiro y dijo _Creo que llego el momento de despertar en la vida real, pero Ana tu te quedas un rato mas hasta que en la vida real sea por la mañana

_QUE?¡ - Dijeron los dos primos

_Bueno para empezar seria muy raro que los dos primos despertaran al mismo tiempo es demasiada coincidencia asín que lo siento, pero a ti te haremos dormir para que no veas a este tonto de aquí – Dijo y señalo a Loki

_Hey – Dijo indinado

_Adiós, Hipo hasta otra

De pronto Hipo fue succionado por la oscuridad y despertó en su habitación compartida con su novia

_**Punto de vista de Hipo (mundo real)**_

Me desperté con un pequeño mareo pero cuando me acostumbre a la oscuridad de la noche vi a Chimuelo acostado y durmiendo, me iba a volver a dormir si no fuera por un ruido de patada y lloriqueo que se quejaba, no pude dormir, pero lo que vi en la pared de mi habitación compartida fue a mi Astrid acorralada contra la pared siendo intentada violada

Dentro de mi me entro una rabia por el hijo de puta que estaba haciendo eso a mi Astrid, me levante de la cama, el tipo no escucho el chirrido de mi pierna de metal eso me vino una sonrisa maliciosa a la cara, cogí mi espada que estaba cerca de mi cama por algún parecer , cuando llegue a ellos le toque el hombro, el no esperaba que hubiera nadie porque miro confundido

Cuando me miro a la cara le pegue un puñetazo en la cara con toda mi rabia y le hice caer al suelo, cuando mire a mi Astrid ella estaba confundida pero alegre de verme, yo la abrase, gracias que no le paso nada y ella me devolvió el abrazo

_**_**_Hipo, me alegro de verte y si esto es un sueño que no me despierten –Me dijo dándome un beso

Pero el beso duro poco por los quejidos del tipo que intento violar a mi novia, asín que cuando el empezó a levantarse lo tire al suelo y le puse la espada en la garganta y le dije furioso

_Quien eres tu para intentar violar a mi hermosa Astrid?

_Él mismo tipo que te matara por conseguir un poco de placer

_Pues para tocarla vas a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver – Le dije apretando mas la espada en su garganta y asiendo un poco de sangre

Cuando vi que sangraba me alegre mucho pero yo no era un psicópata asín que le dije a mi novia _Astrid ve a buscar a los guardia para que se ocupen de él

Ella asintió y fue en busca de algún guardia de la fortaleza, paso un rato, los guardias llegaron para prenderlo y lo llevaron a los calabozos, cuando se fueron le pregunte que paso con Chimuelo, ella me dijo que le dio algo para dejarlo dormido hasta por la mañana, después le pregunte que es lo que paso y ella se agarro a mi como si la vida se le iba si me soltaba

_Hipo tuve tanto miedo saber que no podría salir de esa... pensé en ti, de como te ibas a poner cuando te enteraras de lo ocurrido y eso me hizo sentir como una, una... - No termino de decir porque la interrumpí

_Astrid por favor no digas eso sobre ti, si hubiera pasado entendería que tu me amabas y ese hijo de puta te forzó a hacerlo, pero te juro que siempre te voy a proteger y amar pase lo que pase

_Hipo … - No dijo nada y me dio un beso desesperado

_Sera bueno dormir un poco después de todo lo ocurrido – Le dije

_Si, sera lo mejor, te quiero – Me dijo y me dio un beso, _Como echaba de menos esos labios sobre los míos_

_Y yo te amo – Le dije y no fuimos a dormir como todos esos días anteriores

_**0000**_

**_Bueno hasta aquí viene el nº 15 dios "15"¡, no me lo creo que haya llegado tan lejos , bueno como siempre comenten y critique, se sorprendieron al ver a este ser demoníaco bueno? y al asesino de los padre de Ana?_**

**_y sobre todo decirme que pensasteis de pequeña sorpresa de lo que habéis leído, que creáis que pequeña sorpresa fue la que pensé? _**

**_hasta otra_**


	16. Un canalla entre amigos

_**Lo siento por tardar tanto pero no tenia Internet, tuve un bloqueo de escritor y estoy ocupada las 24/7 asín que si tengo algún tiempo para mi lo tengo para jugar algún juego de ps3 o escribir historias, se me hacen los días muy cortos para todo lo que tengo que hacer asin que aquí os dejo mi historia, cap nª 16**_

_**0000**_

_**Un día y unas horas antes de que despertara Hipo**_

En un sitio de la fortaleza, en una habitación de un hombre de la banda de Ana planeaba un plan suyo y propio

Él planeo solo el plan por una cosa, una chica hermosa con ropa un poco reveladora que podría tener a cualquiera y tenia a un chico débil, con una sola pierna como su novio, el pensaba como un chico debilucho consiguió una chica tan hermosa con ella, pensaba en como conseguirla sin matar al muchacho porque de seguro su prima le mataría si se enteraba cuando llegara

_Como es posible que un chico como él tiene a una chica como ella– Se dijo a si mismo en murmullo y mirando a Astrid

De pronto él fue sacado de sus pensamientos por ella, que noto su presencia

_Hola Jerk – Saludo a él

_Hola … Astrid – Dijo sin acordarse de su nombre

_Estas bien? Y a que has venido? - Pregunto curiosa por él

_Yo … estoy … bien y ...vine a … preguntar ...como estas ya que él esta asín – Dijo nervioso y señalando a Hipo

_Estoy bien solo que estoy preocupada por él

_Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa siempre estaré a tu disposición – Dijo inclinándose un poco y piensa _aunque si quieres diversión estaré más que encantado _

_Gracias, pero lo que quiero ahora es estar sola con él – Dijo volviéndose a su novio

_Esta bien e entendido las indirectas pero no me lo tomo mal, lo entiendo – Dijo sereno pero pensó _Siempre él, siempre él pero cuando te de lo que necesitas cambiaras de opinión _

Jerk salio de la habitación y se encontró con Rubí que iba a ver como estaba su "hermanita", los dos pasaron al lado del otro sin decirse ni mu, a Rubí no le caía bien ese tipo al menos no sabia porque lo tenia su "hermana" en su banda pero no le dio importancia asín que ella entro en la habitación, saludo y pregunto por Hipo, después hablaron un rato sobre las cosa

Jerk camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la enfermería a por un ingrediente de su plan, pero lo que no sabia era que Caliope estaba dentro, al abrir la puerta él la vio y volvió a pensar que escusa para librarse de sospecha

Caliope que estaba mirando lo que tenia y lo que no, también mirando como estaban los enfermos e heridos, hasta que noto la presencia de alguien, cuando se dio la vuelta vio al amigo de su hijo e hija, los dos se saludaron y él se sentó a mirar en busca de algo

Lo que no sabia la mujer es que él venia en busca de una cosa y solamente una cosa, un frasco verde con liquido marrón que hace dormir a cualquiera que lo beba aunque te estén matando o pegando, ese liquido llevaba somnífero lo suficientemente potente como para un dragón del tamaño de una pesadilla y si se aplicaba mucho provocar la muerte

_Puedo preguntar, a que has venido? - Pregunto volviendo a mirarlo

_Solo venia a por una medicina para poder dormir toda la noche bien – Dijo disimulando

_El frasco verde? Y para que exactamente? - Pregunto con desconfianza

_Si ese y lo quiero porque no pude dormir bien anoche y la otra noche, y me gustaría dormir esta noche a gusto – Dijo su pequeña mentira a medias

Ella fue a un estante cercano y cogió el frasco, se lo dio y le dijo cuanta cantidad tenia que tomar, también que iba a mirar como estaba Hipo y que le dijera a David que ella y su marido lo querían en la habitación de su hija para hablar, cuando él se fue ella pensó que era muy sospechoso, es decir no confiaba mucho en él sea quien sea incluso no se fiaba del novio de su hija _**(que se entero por su hijo)**_ , cuando lo vio salir reunió unas cosas y se fue a la habitación donde descansaba su sobrino

El tonto _**(Jerk)**_ se fue un momento a su habitación para dejar el frasco y fue en busca de David que lo encontró en la muralla mirando mas allá de la vista por si veía a su amor, él se acerco y le hablo

_Hola David

_Hola Jerk – Dijo sin apartar la miranda del horizonte

_He venido para informarte que los padres de tu novia quieren hablar contigo – Dijo poniéndose a su lado

_Vale, donde? - Dijo mirándolo

_En tu habitación compartida – Dijo mirándolo

David se iba pero no antes de decir _Recuerda que tenemos reunión todos antes de la cena en el salón principal

El tonto se fue a su habitación a terminar de preparar los últimos preparativos de su plan mientras que David fue a su habitación a hablar con los padres de su novia, cuando llego los vio al padre pero no a la madre

_Hola señor – Saludo al hombre

_Hola chico – Dijo y le señalo que se sentara

David obedeció,se sentó en una silla delante de él y se hizo un silencio incomodo por parte de los dos, David sabia que si quería algo con su hija tendría que ir contra él pero desde que la conoció y se hizo su novio pensó que tendría que hablar con el hermano para casarse con ella pero paso lo que paso y tendrá que lidiar con el padre y ser valiente

El padre le miraba como de que no confiaba en ese chico como novio de su niña, estuvieron un rato hasta que la madre vino, ella se sentó al lado de su marido en la cama delante del joven, el primero en hablar fue Holger

_Puedo preguntarte cuanto tiempo has estado con mi hija? – Dijo de manera autoritaria

_Desde que la conocí o de noviazgo? - Pregunto serio

_Las dos cosa – Dijo ella _Por favor

Eso calmo un poco al joven y dijo_La conozco desde los ochos años cuando ella escapo de ese monstruo y de noviazgo solo once meses

_Mi hija donde estuvo cuando la encontraste? - Pregunto preocupado

_Se quedo en mi casa, en mi habitación y no, no hice nada, le di otra cama que tenia en mi cuarto que compartía con mi hermano que murió – Dijo con tono de nostalgia _Por desgracia

_Siento mucho lo ocurrido, pero fue muy gentil que cuidaras de nuestra niñita cuando no estábamos – Dijo sonriendo Caliope al joven que estaba triste

_Si, eres muy bueno con mi pequeña guerrera – Dijo muy feliz, pero después se puso serio_Pero te puedo preguntar algo?

_Si, lo que usted quiera señor – Dijo poniéndose nervioso

_Tranquilizate puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres – Dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

David asintió y se preparo para la pregunta que tendrá para él

_Bien, hasta donde has llegado con mi hija? - Pregunto curioso

Se hizo un silencio que cuando David sabia el significado de la pregunta se sorprendió, grito y se cayo de espaldas con la silla, Caliope miraba a su marido con una mirada que decía "cariño que pregunta es esa?", cuando noto que él joven se cayo junto con la silla se levanto y le ayudo a subir a sus pies

_Gracias, Caliope – Dijo con la cara roja y nervioso

_Bien, joven me vas a responder? O no?

_Señor, digo Holger …. yo... por ...lo ….menos...no se que decir...bueno por lo menos...la ….he be...sa...do... la he besado... nada mas lo juro – Dijo todo nervioso y con varios tonos de rojo

Holger le miro la cara, paso un rato y se ríe a carcajada limpia, la mujer y el joven se miran confundido de porque él se pone de esta manera, al paso de un tiempo pequeño empieza a calmarse, cuando se calma le dice un poco serio

_Vale, te creo, pero cuanto quieres a mi hija? Y quiero la verdad – Dijo mirándole detenidamente

_Sabe lo que le voy a decir, me da igual lo que usted diga, yo la amo, la quiero y si tengo que matar a alguien para protegerla y estar a su lado matare, asín que si a usted no le gusto para su hija, ella me quiere, yo la quiero y nadie digo nadie nos va a separar – Dijo con una mirada de determinación total _Incluso si tengo que morir para que ella sea feliz lo haré

Holger aplaudió y dijo _Ese, ese es el tipo de hombre que quiero que tenga mi hija, uno que no le importe morir por ella

_Asín que si no te importa te podría llamar hijo? - Pregunto acercándose al joven

David indeciso no sabia que decir, el padre de su novia lo estaba aceptando y eso era mas que las grandes riquezas del mundo para él, asín que dijo

_Si, no me importa, padre – Cuando lo dijo, le hablo _Lo siento, no te importa, verdad?

_Jajajaja como si eso importara ahora

_Nos gustaría conocerte un poco mas si no te importa – Dijo Caliope al chico

_Sin ninguna molestia os contare – Dijo

David contó todo sobre él, sobre su hermano fallecido, como se encontró con su novia, como conoció al hermano y junto con sus aventuras desde que la conoció hasta ahora

Una vez contado todo, los tres se fueron al salón principal, allí ya estaba casi todos menos Draco, Rubí y Cornelio, una vez llegado Cornelio a los pocos segundos llego Rubí seguido de su hermano, cuando estuvieron todos empezó la reunión

En la reunión se discutieron sobre como estaría la vigilancia, de cuales serian las consecuencias según lo que pase y al final cuando hubo mucho silencio incomodo sobre que pensar, de pronto vino el mensaje de que Alvin había muerto, estos hicieron una fiesta, todos menos uno festejo la victoria porque fue a informar a Astrid sobre lo ocurrido

Una vez fue informada hablaron sobre lo que pasaron el uno y el otro, después de un tiempo de charla fueron interrumpido por Rubí, Draco y Nilson que les trajo la noticia de que Ana había aparecido pero herida

A la mañana siguiente Jerk durmió toda la noche aun con el ruido porque era parte de su plan, sabia que se estaba arriesgando a hacer esto pero como una frase celebre de su jefa era _"Si no te arriesgas no gana" _y pensaba arriesgarlo todo con tal de hacer lo que quería, él pensó _hay una fiesta y se esta celebrando todavía, si dura hasta la noche podre salirme con la miá_

Y asín fue la fiesta se prolongo hasta la noche pero como ya no podían mas se durmieron donde podían los únicos que durmieron la noche pasada fueron algunos guardias y unos pocos dragones que tenían aviso de proteger la fortaleza o se les pondrá un castigo severo

Jerk espero asiente a que cayera la noche uniéndose a la fiesta para que no sospecharan de él, pero tenia un problema y él lo sabia muy bien de haber estado hace años antes allí también, y ese problema eran los guardias de élite que eran los que disfrutaban también de la fiesta pero que hizo igual que él, menos que ellos se turnaban, unos por tiempo día y por la noche

Cuando cayo la noche lo único que se escucho fue las botas de los guardias sobre el frió suelo de la fortaleza, los ruidos del bosque y de la fauna cercana, los ronquidos de lo dragones heridos que descansaban y de los hombre e mujeres borrachos y borrachas _**(Rubí se quedo con David y Ana)**_

De pronto por los pasillos en calma y oscuro como las mismas tinieblas iluminado solo por la luna llena, una sombra de un hombre deambulaba por los pasillos esquivando a los guardias y se escondía en las sombras de la noche, paseaba desde el tercer piso hasta el primero donde aguardaba su destino, cuando llego a su destino, era la habitación de una chica singular, de singular belleza que le había puesto el ojo como a muchas otras, pero ella para él era diferente, se sentía atraído por ella como las abejas a la miel _**(como lógica en toda historia tiene que haber un cabrón y ese es nuestro Jerk)**_

Entro por la puerta, se acerco al dragón dormido, con el somnífero en mano se lo hizo tragar, una vez lo bebió y supo que estaba como un tronco fue a por su presa, el se acerco pensó por un momento como cogerla y cuando supo como, la cogió primero por la boca y después por la cintura, se la llevo a la pared y la puso entre la pared y él

La chica se despertó por el repentino toque y se asusto, ella no sabia si era una pesadilla o la realidad pero cuando sintió por su espalda baja el frió de la roca de la pared supo que era verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo, Astrid intento ver el rostro de su atacante que la tenia presa pero lo que sintió apenas unos segundos después fue los labios y lengua de alguien en su cuello

Ella se asusto mas todavía y intento resistir contra el agarre pero no pudo por que el tipo era mas fuerte que ella, de pronto la lengua y los labios desaparecieron para aparecer una voz que le sonó

_Porque te resistes? Preciosa – Dijo con un tono seductor

Ella entonces cayo en la cuenta de quien era _Jerk?¡

_Creo que estoy con una chica lista, sabias que me encantan las chicas listas? - Se lo dijo en el oído

_Porque haces esto Jerk? Tu sabes que te van a pillar

_No lo hago por mi, sino por ti, se que te gusta gozar como una perra la noche después de que volviera ese tal Hipo te escuche y te puedo decir que estabas disfrutando, y me gustaría hacerte lo mismo, y no, no me pillaran por que ese dragón esta k.o

_Que le has echo a Chimuelo?¡ - Pregunto asustada por el dragón

_Ohhhhhhhh nada que no se pueda tratar, le di un somnífero lo suficientemente potente como para dormir una noche entera sin despertarse por nada – Dijo sonriente y añadió apartándole el flequillo _Lo suficiente para ponerte satisfecha

Entonces él empezó a tocarla y besar-la de manera que solo permitía a Hipo con ella, Astrid intento gritar en busca de ayuda pero Jerk le tapo la boca con la suya y la beso, él intento profundizarlo pero no pudo porque ella se aparto de él

_Ohhhhhhhh tranquilizate y disfruta de este momento – Dijo volviendo a su cuello

Después de un rato, ella juro haber escuchado el chirrido del metal y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas por alguien que le pego y lo quito de encima, cuando lo miro no se lo creyó lo que veía, la había salvado ya dos veces y esta era la tercera, era su Hipo que al parecer tenia su espada en mano, él la beso sin importarle nada, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos gemidos, entonces él lo aprisiono con la espada en la garganta y le dijo que fuera a por los guardias

Ella salio de la habitación, al doblar la esquina se encontró con dos guardias lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener a dos grandes matones, ella fue a por ellos y les dijo "Guardias¡ alguien intento violarme en mi habitación", los dos guardias se miraron y la siguieron

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron con el primo de Ana su otra jefa, con una espada en la garganta, la joven les dijo quien era el violador y cogieron a Jerk, este se opuso pero como eran dos guardias de élite lo dejaron tonto y se lo llevaron a los calabozos

De la joven pareja el macho tranquilizo a su pareja y le dijo que no era su culpa que era de ese maldito, la beso y volvieron a dormir juntos sabiendo que por fin estaba a salvos el uno con el otro

_**0000**_

_**Siento que tengáis que volver a leer algo que ya sabéis pero este personaje es muy importante y de verdad en el siguiente sabremos sobre la capitana y del juicio de Jerk (creo) por que ya sabéis que yo hago los cap dependiendo de como me vaya la imaginación y este ha sido asín mi imaginación durante bastante y bueno como siempre comenten y hasta otra que sera el 17 (casi los vente)**_

_**Yo asumo que sera aproximadamente el cap 25 o 28 cuando termine como ya e dicho la imaginación porque faltan muchas cosas en tan pocos cap **_

_**Aviso: la secuela no sera hasta que no termine otros fic que tengo (dos seran apartados de esos pocos porque uno me cuesta y otro lo tengo que reescribir) y el post-historia de este fic**_


	17. Un nuevo amigo y un traidor?

_**Hola de nuevo hoy os traigo un cap mas de la entraña historia pero entretenida que he creado, este es el que tanto esperas después de leer limbo y revelaciones asín que sin mas demora aquí esta cap 17**_

_**0000**_

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron despejados pero con resaca de la noche anterior menos dos personas que estaban durmiendo en "su habitación", el joven se despertó para ver a su diosa con su cabellera rubia durmiendo encima suya con su cabeza en su pecho, el chico no sabia que hizo de verdad para conseguir a tal chica pero eso para él ya no importaba lo que le importaba era que estaba con él y nadie se la iba a quitar

Después de un rato la joven empezó a moverse, abrió los ojos para encontrarse acostada en una cama, encima de alguien, la rubia estuvo confundida y asustada unos segundos hasta que escucho la voz de una persona especial para ella

_Buenos días, mi diosa – Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

Astrid se levanto en posición sentada en la cama a su lado y vio que su sueño no era un sueño paso de verdad _Hipo eres de verdad vivo, cuanto me alegro – Dijo y se echo encima suya

Hipo la abrazo mientras disfrutaba de su compañía y cercanía, la pareja compartió varios besos que se perdieron durante dos días, después de su sección de besos, Hipo le contó a Astrid donde estuvo mientras estaba inconsciente aunque también le dijo lo que había visto, le dijo también un poco sobre la naturaleza de su prima y que tenia dentro suya

Astrid se asusto de lo que escucho que Ana tenia un demonio dentro pero cuando escucho que era buena se alegro pero no se fió, también ella le contó lo que paso en la fortaleza de todo incluso lo que el vio la noche anterior, los dos intentaron volver a dormir un poco cuando escucharon un ronroneo, miraron para encontrarse un Chimuelo despierto pero con mucha hambre

_Hey, amigo tienes hambre, no? - Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta y recibiendo un si del dragón

_Sera mejor levantarse y darle de comer, porque sino es capas de ir a comer y volver con cuidado a algún sitio y pedirnos comida – Dijo dándole una mirada picara a Chimuelo porque lo había pillado

_Eh, que quieres decir? - Pregunto confundido

_Que tu dragón en muy astuto cuando se trata de comida - Dijo volviendo a mirar a dicho dragón

Chimuelo miro para otro lado un poco malhumorado y cabreado con la chica de su "hermano", _**"Porque Hipo a conseguido una compañera lista eso me hace que fallen mis planes"**_

_**_**_Lo siento amigo pero con ella cerca no consigues nada – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Chimuelo miro un poco esperanzado y pensó _**"Asín que con ella cerca no consigo lo que quiero, mmmmmm"**_, de pronto Chimuelo coge a Astrid por la camisa con su boca y la lleva lejos

_Chimuelo bajame – Dijo indinada la rubia

_CHIMUELO¡ Pero que haces? - Grito Hipo

Rubí iba de paseo por la fortaleza cuando pasaba por delante de la habitación de Hipo y Astrid cuando este grito, cuando lo escucho entro para encontrarse con Hipo encima de Chimuelo intentando liberas a Astrid de su fauces

_Pero que pasa aquí? - Pregunto sorprendida y dijo mirando a Hipo_Y me alegro verte por fin despierto

Chimuelo dejo a Astrid en el suelo y le dijo de manera no muy inocente__**Nada cariño**_

_Hipo que ha pasado? - Pregunto al joven y añadió mirando a Chimuelo _Porque no me fió de ese tono de mi niño

_Bueno, dije que con Astrid cerca, él no conseguiría nada, asín que la cogió y intento alejarla, y yo fui a que la dejara en paz... - No termino porque fue interrumpido por Rubí

_Hasta que yo interrumpí – Dijo Rubí _Bueno como ya he dicho me alegro que estés bien, me llevo a Chimuelo para que desayune y os dejo tranquilos a "solas"

_Definitivamente te pareces a mi prima – Dijo Hipo levantando un ceja

_Por eso nos trataban como hermanas separadas pero que estuvimos juntas yo y ellas por sus padres – Dijo yéndose con Chimuelo

_Asín que un poco de bacalao y atún para mi pequeño hombre – Dijo mirándolo y recibiendo un si con la cabeza

_**En otra parte de la fortaleza**_

Un joven dormía con la cabeza apoyada en una chica que le había robado el corazón, unos segundos después la joven se empezó a mover y parpadear hasta que abrió los ojos, estuvo un poco confundida hasta que vio a su novio, noto hasta vendas en su costado y donde una de sus heridas tejida

Intento levantarse pero sin querer despertó a su acompañante que la estuvo cuidando, al despertar noto que alguien se movió hasta que vio a su novia despierta y en buen estado

_Estas despierta – Dijo alegre y la abrazo

_Tranquilo, ya te dije hace mucho tiempo que no te librarías tan fácil de mi

_No sabes cuanto he echado de menos esa voz bromista pero picara tuya – Dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla

_Y yo he echado de menos tus sermones, pero que tampoco a pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo cambiando de tono

_Lo suficiente para volverme loco, la chica que me robo el corazón – Dijo dándole un beso

Al terminar ella le dijo _No soy la única en esta fortaleza

_Eh? - Se quedo extrañado

_Para tu información son mi hermano, mi primo Hipo, Astrid, y sigue la lista de personas – Dijo para añadir _Pero no solo humanos, sino dragones también

_Si que hay personas en este sitio

_Si, pero eso ahora no me interesa, lo que me interesa ahora es solo tu y yo – Dijo echándolo encima suya y lo beso con hambre

_**_**_Ana no deberíamos tus padres me matarían y perdería la confianza que e llegado a tener con ellos, al menos te podría dejar embarazada – Dijo asustado y añadió _Padres a los 14 años¡

_David toda mujer pasa por su periodo de mujer, si antes de que le toque el mes tiene relaciones sexuales hay un posibilidad de quedar embarazada - Y añadió _También esta la otra opción de que antes de que te corras dentro miá salgas de mi a tiempo

(Suspiro) _Algunas veces me pregunto si de verdad te preocupan o te da vergüenza estos temas

_David tu sabes que soy muy mal pensada y no creo que me de vergüenza algo que me imagino cada dos por tres – Y añade _Y tu sabes que no me gusta que me pongas excusas por algo tonto y normal en la vida de una mujer o hombre

_**En los calabozos **_

Un joven de bastante edad se despertaba en una de las frías y húmedas celdas de la prisión de la fortaleza, donde la única fuente de luz era una ventana pequeña y con tres barrotes, por la luz que reflejaba se acercaba poco a poco la noche, en puerta, el mecanismo de abrir era complejo menos para un ladrón cualificado y uno o una que sepa manejar cerrojos

_Bueno creo que me lo merecía, seguro que tendré un juicio por mis actos y si tienen compasión por todo lo que hice por ellos y ellas mhhhhhhh... creo que funcionara – _Pensaba mientras se ponía de pie

Por uno de los pasillo apareció un guardia con un plato lleno de avena y agua, cuando llego lo vio ya despierto _Bueno por lo menos no tendré que despertarte – Dijo mientras le dejaba el plato para que comiera

_Por que avena y no algo de carne? Y sin cuchara?- Pregunto acercándose al guardia

_Por una orden que se puso hace mucho por la misma capitana, esta absolutamente prohibido darle al preso de comida, comida solida y en caso de no carne no se le permite cuchara por si la usaba como llave de la celda para escapar – Dijo con tono de autoridad

_Ahh esa maldita ley que ahora va contra mi, ya decía yo que me olvidaba de algo – Dijo cogiendo el plato para comer

_Yo de ti disfrutaba de tu ultima comida antes del juicio de esta tarde antes de cenar

_Espera, la capitana despertó?¡ Bueno esto cambia para bien – _Pensaba mientras miraba como el guardia se iba de allí

_**Unas cuantas horas después **_

Era por la tarde y los que estuvieron de fiesta se despertaron con una resaca de todo el alcohol que tomaron aparte del sueño de no dormir la noche antes de la anterior, la pareja de novios mas joven _**(Ana y David) **_llegaron a la sala principal donde vieron a Cornelio durmiendo a pierna suelta boca abajo en una mesa

_No pienso preguntar como a llegado a esa posición, pero cariño me traes un cubo de agua – Dijo la segunda parte mirándolo y dándole una sonrisa maliciosa

A David no le gusto mucho el tono y como se lo dijo porque le daba mala espina, pero fue a por el cubo de agua que le pidió su novia, se lo dio, Ana fue con cubo en mano y se lo echo en la cara de Cornelio, el hombre al sentir agua que le impedía respirar se levanto con los ojos como platos y empezó a toser mucho

_Quien a sido el gracioso que me tiro un cubo de agua? - Pregunto enfadado y se giro para ver a su amiga

_Yo diría, quien a sido la graciosa? - Dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco

_Ana estas bien, me alegro mucho – Dijo poniéndose de pie en el suelo

_Pues yo no – Dijo levantando una ceja y mirándolo enfadada

_Y por que?

_Bueno, para empezar me acabo de despertar _**(dice para disimular las cosas que habrá echo con su novio y le a dicho todo lo que paso en su falta ) **_me enteroalguien a echo una fiesta mientras están dos inconscientes, me entero por uno de élite que mi prima-en-ley alguien se la intento violar en mi fortaleza y encima ese alguien que es el mas cercano a mi que es Jerk quien la intento violar – Dijo cada vez mas enfadada

_Yo, lo siento mucho por no enterarme

_Pues claro que eres un incompetente eres un IDIOTA¡ - Dijo lo ultimo a grito

De pronto por los pasillos los padres de Ana que iban a mirar como estaba la escuchara gritar a su hija y fueron de donde vino el grito, lo que vieron delante de sus ojos era su hija enfadada hasta la médula con uno que la ayudaba en temas de guerra con su novio detrás un poco asustado, Caliope alegre de ver a su hija despierta fue hasta ella y la abrazo, la chica le devolvió el abrazo porque en el fondo se alegraba de tener a sus padres con ella

_Me alegro de volverte a ver en pie, mi pequeña guerrera – Dijo el padre diciendo el apodo para su hija

_Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo padre – Dijo con una sonrisa

Pero lo que no sabia la capitana es que en verdad la escucharon todos y supieron que ya estaba despierta, en buen estado y como siempre, como una cabra, pero lo que no sabia nadie mas que Rubí, Chimuelo, Astrid y Ana es que Hipo estaba despierto también

_Pero aunque este alegre de veros de nuevo padre y madre, eso no cambia que este rodeada de unos idiotas – Dijo un cansada de ellos

_Entonces mi capitana, que castigo para morir le ponemos a Jerk? - Pregunto después de asimilarlo

_Que es lo que hizo? - Pregunto Caliope

_Intento violar a la hija de los hofferson – Dijo Cornelio en vez de la dama negra

_Pues el me pidió un frasco de somnífero

_Que?¡ - Preguntaron sorprendidos Ana y David

Los dos se miraron y supieron en seguida para que, David le dijo que Chimuelo no se separo de su dueño y Astrid tampoco, por lo cual el pidió un somnífero para el dragón que de seguro mintiera que era para él

_No me queda otra que decir que Jerk mintió y encima infligió una de nuestras leyes en la fortaleza pero sobre todo a intentado eso a una que posiblemente sea en poco tiempo de mi familia, y que también podía haber matado a un dragón inocente sin querer

_Asín que la guillotina no es una, porque es una muerte rápida y no lo suficiente doloroso y la única que nos queda es la horca donde y es la muerte lenta pero dolorosa igual que el veneno – Termino de decir la capitana

_Entonces le digo a los guardias que preparen el sitio para el espectáculo, no? - Dijo Cornelio

_Si, pero recuerda que yo soy quien dice la ultima palabra decisiva este o no de acuerdos, y que sea el juicio esta tarde antes de la cena – y añadió _También que un guardia informe al preso y le lleve la ultima comida o no tan ultima, porque todavía me lo tengo que pensar

Cornelio se fue para un guardia que avisara a todos sobre el juicio que habría hoy antes de la cena y que enviara a uno a darle de comer y se lo comunicara a él también

Después de un tiempo la otra pareja bajo a tomar algo de comer, cuando todos por fin descubrieron que Hipo estaba también despierto, el padre del chico se alegro de verlo despierto y mas que alegre los dos primos tuvieron que contar sus experiencias en el limbo

Todos cuando digo todos se quedaron en estado de shock menos Astrid y David que ya se lo contaron su novio e novia, los padres de Ana al final supieron como revivió cuando nació pero se alegraron que ese demonio venia pacifico y no para destruirlos

Mientras tanto los guardias sacaron los postes de la horca para ahorcar a Jerk por su traición de lealtad a las leyes que se pusieron para controlar los problemas en la fortaleza

Mientras pasaba eso Ana aparto a Astrid para que le explicase que hizo Jerk cuando estuvo con ella y si de verdad uso el somnífero, la joven le tuvo que explicar a duras penas que le paso y le dijo que si lo utilizo, al final de todo

_Fue un milagro que de verdad que conocieras de verdad a mi primo – Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro _Y no fue culpa tuya, nadie sabe lo que le va a pasar al día siguiente o noche

_Gracias, por tu compresión a este asunto – Dijo un poco animada

_Anda ven tengo un regalo para ti y una sorpresa que espero que aceptes encantada – Dijo mientras la guiaba a una zona del bosque que no vieron

_A donde vamos? - Pregunto un poco confundida

_Ya estamos cerca

De pronto llegaron a una claro donde había un montón de cosa como si fuera un pueblo en miniatura en el claro, en medio del claro había un lobo grande blanco y negro con un ojo blanco_**(tiene pupila)**_ y otro negro, el lobo se dio cuenta de las dos jóvenes y fue corriendo y se echo encima de la capitana lamiendo-le la cara, cuando el lobo dejo de lamer a la dama negra Astrid descubrió que el lobo a cuatro patas le llegaba a la cintura _**(Astrid solo le llega a la altura del cuello porque Ana es un poco mas alta)**_

_Este fue una vez un cachorro de lobo que me encontré, pensé que seria un lobo normal pero descubrí que era un lobo espiritual de ahí su forma de colores que tiene y tamaño, yo no lo puedo mantener mas porque aunque me guste el bosque no siempre puedo estar en un pueblo, siempre tendré que ir a alguna ciudad lejana y no podre llevarlo conmigo, conseguí que pudiera llevarlo en barco pero no puedo mantenerlo en un lugar cerrado como una cárcel, como la fortaleza

_Y tu quieres que yo cuide de él en berk porque no es como la fortaleza y es como un bosque pero con cabañas, no? - Termino de decir lo que quería Ana

_Cada día que pasas conmigo te haces un poco mas rápida de mente, eso es bueno – Y añadió _Lo único que no tiene es un nombre no se que ponerle

Astrid le acaricio el lomo y dijo _Que tal Zen, ya que es un lobo espiritual

_El nombre se le pega a la perfección, bueno Zen conoce a tu nueva amiga Astrid, la que te va a cuidar ya de ti, que te parece – Dijo mirando tanto al lobo como a la joven

El lobo miro a la joven de arriba a abajo, le gruño y movió el rabo en señal de aprobación, también se acerco a la joven y le acaricio la pierna con la cara

_Es muy cariñoso "con las mujeres" y también un poco celoso de los hombres que estén con sus amigas – Dijo

_No hará daño a Hipo, verdad? - Dijo un poco asustada

_No, el se pondrá un poco enfadado y le empujara un poco lejos de ti, pero cuando entienda que tu y Hipo soy uno para el otro le cogerá cariño – Y añadió _Te aviso también solo atacara a los que te hagan daño y los que tu quieras atacar, pero si quieres asustar a alguien digamos que en eso es un pequeño diablillo

_Y la sorpresa? - Pregunto mientras acariciaba al lobo

_Que Rubí se quede contigo, Hipo y Chimuelo, por la cercanía que tiene a Chimuelo y contigo, al menos asín no sufrirá si viene conmigo en contra de su voluntad

_De verdad era un buena persona aunque te duela no volver a verla – Dijo mirando a la capitana

_Que no la vea? De ves en cuando visitare berk a ver como están las cosas y por si las cosas pasan para enterarme de cuando sera tu boda

En ese comentario Astrid se puso roja y la capitana se rió por su expresión , las dos decidieron estar un tiempo con Zen y Astrid descubrió que estaba ya entrenado para cualquier cosa, al muy poco tiempo se sentaron debajo de un manzano, Ana tirada en la tierra mirando las nubes y Astrid sentado con un Zen acurrucado a su lado con la cabeza en su regazo

_Puedo preguntarte cuanto tiempo se quedo contigo? - Pregunto mientras la miraba

_Cuatro años, yo creo que tenia un año o un medio año de vida cuando lo encontré - Dijo mientras miraba al lobo

_Cuatro años? - Pregunto sorprendida

_Si, pero hay que recordar que es un lobo espiritual, los de su raza son mas grandes, fieros y veloces, pero duran mas porque un lobo como él bien cuidado o el mismo cuidado dura unos 100 años o mas

_100 o mas?¡ - Se sorprendió mas todavía mientras miraba al lobo acurrucado a su lado _Asín que es un cachorro, adulto o viejo?

_Yo diría que entre cachorro y adulto, que en nuestro sentido seria adolescente, por lo que he investigado él único de su raza que se conoció y vivió hasta los 1000 años fue uno que venia del norte y vivía allí

_Hay mas de ellos?

_Si, dos grupos los del sur y los del norte, y para tu información el que vivió mas tiempo tenia el nombre de "el lobo sabio"

_Y tu que dirías de Zen, uno del sur o norte?

_Las dos cosas, es un mestizo por eso su pelaje, los del norte es blanco mientras que los del sur negro, los de sus ojos lo mismo pero al revés y por eso es único en la vida, y por eso creo que lo abandonaron

_Asín que nos vamos para que lo conozcan? Por lo menos Hipo? - Pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Zen

_Cuanto mas antes mejor y te lo dice una experta por que yo hice cuanto mas tarde peor – Dijo dando una pequeña risa en la memoria

Las dos chicas se fueron junto con Zen a la fortaleza pero por fuera ya que a Zen no le gustaban las prisiones, la capitana fue a por su primo, su banda de amigos y sus dragones para que lo conocieran al nuevo inquilino

_**0000**_

_**Siento dejaros sin saber las reacciones de los chicos pero me gusta el drama y soy un poco mala asín que este es el ultimo cap del 2012 y hola 2013 que vendrá con revelaciones, con la vuelta a berk y el epilogo (lo resumo en tres momentos largos, pero largos)**_

_**Una cosa mas a partir de estos dos cap Jerk es un traidor y villano nuevo asín que estar atentos**_

_**Y como voy a decir feliz años nuevo y FELIZ SNOGGLETOG (lo que decía ante de feliz navidad hasta que vino a mi vida httyd) que lo pacéis pipa con vuestra familia, amigos y vosotros mismo **_

_**SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO PEDRO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO LO SIENTO POR LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENIAS Y QUE LO PASES GENIAL TODA TU VIDA UN BESO MUY GRANDE DESDE AQUÍ EN ESPAÑA Y VEDD NO ME OLVIDO DE TI QUERIDA AMIGA DE FIC TE DECEO UN FELIZ AÑO A TI Y A TODOS LOS DE FANFICTION QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO UN BESO MUY GRANDE TAMBIEN**_


	18. Pelea entre hermanos

_**Para empezar la edad de la banda esta entre 14 o 17 años menos Jerk que tiene 19 años, David tiene 15 años que técnicamente es CASI un año mayor que Ana sino fuera que ella los cumple antes que él**_

_**Y bueno para empezar no se para donde va esta historia pero para que sepáis que esto lo escribo antes de la historia, el final es cuando la termino y espero poder poner el juicio en este cap, asín que empecemos la historia**_

_**0000**_

De camino a la fortaleza Ana le explico a Zen un poco sobre sus nuevos amigos y sobre la chica con la que le estaba cogiendo cariño, el lobo entendió que no solo tenia que cuidar de la chica sino de otros mas y estar con ellos un largo tiempo

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la fortaleza, Ana fue primero a por sus primos que seguro estaban reunidos con los otros, ella dejo a Zen con Astrid para que se conocieran un poco mientras ella fue a por los chicos, cuando llego a la sala se encontró con su hermano contando unas de sus aventuras junto con la banda a los jóvenes vikingos junto con sus dragones

_...Y asín es como acabamos con esa loca de la condesa – Dijo Vali poniéndose en pose de ganador

_No se si fuiste tú o tu hermana la que acabo con esa bruja – Dijo engreído Patán

_En cierta manera no quiero volver a acordarme de esa loquera de pacotilla – Dijo Ana mientras entraba

_Pero hay una cosa que todavía no me aclaro – Dijo Vali poniéndose pensativo

_Y cual es? - Pregunto Hipo

_Que no se quien esta mas loca, esa condesa o mi hermana? - Dijo aguantándose la risa

_Mira Vali, yo estaré loca pero tengo remedio, lo cual tu no tienes remedio incluso si te mueres – Dijo Ana dándole un golpe bajo con la frase palabra

_Aquí va a ver guerra – Dijo Brutacio con voz cantarina y alegre

_Bueno por lo menos he tenido varias novias, lo que tu no – Dijo sonriendo

_Vale, pero por lo menos yo no soy una "puta" que va de palo en palo y tu si, que vas de flor en flor

_Jaja, digas lo que digas por lo menos nadie intenta matarme, lo que a ti si

_Si, pero si en este mundo si no te intentan matar no eres importante - Dijo la chica

Los vikingos que estaban viendo este enfrentamiento de palabras, se estaban divirtiendo de todo lo que decían y como ponían en mal lugar al otro cargándolo malamente, pero no tardo mucho en despejarse la guerra de palabras porque en ese momento apareció el padre de los gemelos y paro toda lucha, en ese momento cuando se acabo Ana vino a por lo que tenia que venir

_Chicos tengo una sorpresa para todos vosotros, que si venís juntos con vuestros dragones lo agradecería mucho – Y añadió _Pero si puede sobre todo Hipo venir estaré mas que agradecida y sobre todo aliviada – Dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo

Los chicos junto con sus dragones la siguieron hasta donde los esperaban Zen y Astrid, esta pregunto porque tardo tanto y le tuvo que decir que tuvo una pelea con su hermano

_Tíos miren que lobo mas grande ¡ - Dijo Patán

_Este lobo ni siquiera lo conozco y eso que he estudiado sobre ellos, aparte de los dragones – Dijo Patapez

_Es un lobo espiritual, raro de encontrarse y único, sobre todo Zen – Dijo Ana a Patapez

_Cool¡ - Dijeron los gemelos

_Bueno, como le he dicho a Astrid antes, espero que cuidéis bien de Zen y Hipo ten cuidado cuando este con Astrid con el cerca es muy celoso de los machos que se acercan a las hembras que les coge cariño – Y añadió _Sobre todo, todas las mujeres sean cuales sean

_Y por que no puedes cuidar de él? - Pregunto Hipo

_Porque entenderás que él es un ser libre y si esta enjaulado se le rompería el corazón y Berk lo vería como un campo con casetas – Dijo mientras se agachaba y le daba mimos a Zen

_Pero tampoco quiero que te separes de él – Dijo Hipo triste por ella

_No pienso separarme de Zen todavía – Dijo con una sonrisa

_Que?¡ - Preguntaron todos incluso Astrid

_He estado pensado en quedarme un tiempo en Berk un año o dos como decida el destino para mi – Dijo poniendo las manos en la cabeza estirándose

_Asín nos podrías enseñar ha hacer esas técnicas que aprendiste – Dijo Patán

_En tu caso solo te podría enseñar a dejar de ser engreído porque a ti quitarte lo de chulito tardaría como cinco años o mas – Dijo levantando un ceja con un tono de burla, pero iba en serio

Todos se rieron del comentario, Hipo le pregunto si esta vez le podría enseñar dragonesco y ella encanta acepto, también le dijo que le empezaría a enseñar a hablar el lenguaje de las águilas también

_Para que? - Pregunto confundido Hipo

_Tu solo mira y veras – Dijo y dio un silbido

De el cielo apareció un águila pequeña y elegante, la águila se poso en el brazo de Ana, la águila tenia las características de una normal pero con los ojos verdes

_Bueno, Hipo, Esmeralda, Esmeralda, Hipo – Dijo presentándolos

_Es muy hermosa – Dijo

_Lo se, es parecida a Zen, pero al contrario y un poco mas mala – Dijo dando una risita nerviosa _Y espero que cuides bien de ella

_Que?¡ - Dijo sorprendido

_Bueno, he decidido quedarme un tiempo, pero después me iré y de vez en cuando os visitare, y esta sera la única manera de comunicarnos entre nosotros, por que ella siempre me va ha encontrar y un terror terrible no podría

_Prima no se que decir – Dijo Hipo rascándose la nuca

_No hace falta, ella vive por si misma – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

_Creo que tenemos una nueva amiga en el grupo – Dijo Astrid y recibió un asentimiento de Esmeralda

De pronto apareció Cornelio que les dijo que dentro de unas horas empezaría el juicio y les avisaría, el grupo de jóvenes se fueron para ha dentro porque Vali les dijo que les contaría una historia nueva, Zen como no le gustaba estar en prisiones se fue para el bosque a su territorio, Esmeralda se fue con el grupo

_Bueno hermana que historia le contamos? - Pregunto entrando en su habitación con los demás

_Hay uno seguro que no cuento – Dijo sentándose en la cama y dejándose caer en la pared

_Hey, te acuerdas cuando tuvimos que robar la pulsera de oro con diamantes incrustados? - Pregunto emocionado por aquel momento

_Como para no olvidadlo – Dijo riéndose

_Que pasó? - Pregunto Brutacio

_Que te lo cuente el gracioso de mi hermano – Dijo Ana mientras se ponía cómoda apoyada en la pared

_Yo lo cuento, si tu cuentas tu parte – Dijo Vali

_Ok – Dijo la capitana aburrida

_Bien, todo empezó para cuando teníamos un trabajo en robar la pulsera de oro con diamantes incrustados, que era mas grande que mi mano y medio brazo, que esta valorado en unos ….. - No termino de decir por culpa de su hermana

_Un billón de monedas de oro, lo suficiente para hacerte rico durante millones de años – Dijo mientras se iba

_Y tu a donde vas? - Dijo mientras miraba a su hermana

_A por una cosa – Dijo ya fuera de la habitación

_Bueno, por donde iba? A si, bueno gracias a mis amigos y mi hermana, me cole en la guarida que estaba en una montaña, entre para una dirección y mi hermana para otra, cuando fui para mi lado me encontré con varios guardias y fui a esconderme en un almacén, pero en ese almacén … - No termino de decir porque vio a su hermana entrando con disimulo

_Que llevas hay? - Pregunto señalando para ver a su hermana comer algo

_Mejor dicho, que estas comiendo? - Pregunto acercándose a ella, para que ella se echara para atrás

Vali fue detrás suya y cogió unos trozos de queso, él se quedo como el grupo de vikingos confundido hasta que cayo en una cosa que pensó que mejor no fuera eso, asín que se cabreo, se relajo un momento y pensó como matar a su amigo

_Ana quedate un momento aquí, ahora vuelvo – Dijo mientras se iba

_Para que? - Se pregunto en voz baja

_DAVID?¡ - Fue Vali gritando y corriendo

Ana se pregunto porque grito a su novio hasta que también cayo en la cuenta que se había dado cuenta que se había acostado con él, asín que salio corriendo en busca de su novio antes que lo matara su hermano, el grupo se quedo muy confundido por que no sabían nada asín que intentaron de buscarlo a los dos

Cuando los encontraron David estaba tirado en el suelo del patio delantero intentando defenderse de Vali mientras este le pegaba, en ese momento Ana apareció y lo vio

_VALI¡ Deja a David en paz – Dijo enfadada, le pego una patada y lo quito del medio

_Ana, que pasa? - Pregunto David asustado

La capitana ayudo a su novio para que estuviera de pie, los demás preguntaron que paso, esta tuvo que explicar una cosita que no era una cosita sino una cosa grave

_Ya sabia yo que iba a traer problemas, espera como se dio de cuenta? - Dijo mirándola asustado

_Digamos que me entro un antojo de comer queso – Dijo riéndose incómodamente

_QUE?¡ - Grito asustado todavía mas

_Que solo ha sido un antojo, no un vomitar por las mañanas o que no me venga mi periodo – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

_Que tu periodo no te ha venido? - Dijo mas asustado y paranoico

_Ya me vino este mes, si para el mes que viene no me viene preparemos-nos para algo chungo – Dijo mirando en varias direcciones

Los vikingos miraban a la pareja un poco confundidos pero pensaban porque decían esas cosas, hasta que el hermano de Ana se abalanzo sobre David y cabreado diciendo que lo mataba por acostarse con su hermana

_Vali, esto no te interesa, yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida, no tu – Dijo apartándolo

_Eres mi hermana asín que si me interesa – Dijo enfrentándose a ella

_Chicos que pasa aquí? Con todo el griterío no me enterado bien – Pregunto confundido Hipo

_Te lo digo en forma sutil o a lo bestia? - Pregunto Ana ya harta de todo este lió

_Ni se te ocurra decirlo a lo bestia – Dijo su novio asustado

_Por que? - Pregunto Patán

_Porque sus padres podrían pasar por aquí, enterarse y matarme – Dijo paranoico y muerto de miedo

La capitana sin hacer caso de su novio lo dijo_Que yo y mi novio tuvimos relaciones sexuales

_Asín que tenia razón – Dijo y fue a por su amigo_Te voy a matar tío, te voy a matar

_Vali¡, dejalo, no estoy embarazada – Dijo volviendo a separarlos

_Eso no lo sabemos, al menos has tenido un antojo – Dijo señalándola

_Eso era un antojo diario, me encanta el queso, soy una adicta al queso, por eso desaparece el queso en la guarida – Dijo rascándose la nuca y dando una risita nerviosa _Al menos cualquiera tiene antojos de vez en cuando, como tú

_Que?¡ - Dijo sorprendido Vali

_No te hagas el tonto que una vez te entro el antojo de comer pescado crudo – Dijo sonriendo en victoria

_Te dije que era un secreto – Dijo todo hundido

_Te dije hace mucho hermanito, nunca pierdo una batalla de palabras

Vali se quedo con la mandíbula colgando, su hermana todavía seguía luchando con él y gano, él se cabreo y lucho con ella mano a mano y gano ella

_Eres una hija de puta¡ – Dijo todo enfadado

En ese momento la madre paso por allí y escucho a su hijo decirlo, su hermana vio a su madre que iba hacia ellos, vio también la cara que tenia y dijo _Yo de ti no lo hubiera dicho eso

Ella le señalo detrás suya para ver a su madre enfadada, furiosa y muy, muy enojada con su hijo, y dijo echando veneno _Quien es una puta?

David se escondió detrás de su novia igual que los otros vikingos menos Astrid y Hipo, vieron como se lo llevo por la oreja a su habitación, cuando se fue todos menos la pareja, se fueron de detrás de Ana, David estaba tan asustado que no vería con los mismos ojos a la madre su amada y los demás igual

_Definitivamente le precede su reputación de ser el terror de las guerras – Dijo sonriendo

_Espera tiene un apodo? - Pregunto confundido su novio

_Pues claro, pero solo en Roma – Dándole una mirada que decía "perdón por mi madre"

_Yo sabia por ti que tu padre era un guerrero fuerte pero tu madre es todavía peor – Dijo todavía asustado _Y todavía no se como sigo vivo a tu lado

_Peor que su padre?¡ Si era peor que la muerte roja – Dijo Patán

_Si – Estuvieron de acuerdo los demás

_Si en mi familia esta pasado de que el hombre sea el jefe, las verdaderas jefas son mi madre y una servidora – Dijo señalando a su madre por donde se fue y así misma

Unas horas después Cornelio apareció diciendo que el juicio estaba en unos minutos y que todos ya estaban allí, el grupo de vikingos, Ana, David y Cornelio se fueron al patíbulo de la fortaleza donde se creaban los juicios de los condenados a muerte por traición, asesinato o violadores

_**0000**_

_**Los siento, creo que teníais ganas de tener el juicio pero para el prox. (espero) que lo tengáis, pero espero que os riáis con este pequeño cap de humor entre hermanos, y por fin habéis descubierto la peculiaridad de estos dos que serán muy diferentes físicamente pero mentalmente son casi la misma persona**_

_**Hasta el prox. Si dios quiere claro esta y si mi imaginación no me juega una mala jugada**_

_**PD: Lo del queso es verdad sobre mi, se me vino a la mente y me encanto cuando estaba cerca de la historia improvisada que si alguien quiere verla esta en youtube que es "Sly cooper thienves in the times :Timing is Everything" saque la idea y tuve que cambiar un poco las cosas para que estuvieran en este tiempo, es una animación y es corta de 5 minutos, creo que os vais a reír XD **_


	19. El juicio y esperanza

_**Hola me alegro de volver a escribir para vosotros o vosotras, pero tuve varios problemas, entre ellos un bloqueo de escritor y al final sin darme cuenta a pasado creo que un mes y medio o un mes, así que estoy un poco oxidada y ahora si que toca un poco de juicio en este cap. no como en el anterior, así que como todos ustedes aquí el cap. 19**_

_**0000**_

_**En el patíbulo **_

El patíbulo estaba cerca del muelle por si tenían que expulsar a los traidores, la zona era enorme, tan grande que toda la gente y dragones que estaban en la fortaleza,_**(la banda de Cornelio tiene 10000 personas más 100 dragones de entre la banda de Ana y Cornelio) **_junto con los vikingos de Berk y sus dragones

Ana y Cornelio estaban como en una especie de trono, pero como jueces del juicio, junto a la capitana estaban sus dos primos, sus hermanos, Rubí, Astrid, Brutilda, Brutacio y Patapez, junto a sus dueños estaban sus dragones

En el medio del patíbulo estaba la horca esperado por su victima impaciente, una vez que Jerk apareció por el camino a la horca la multitud empezó a insultar, gritar y una se acerco a pegarle, empezó un alboroto hasta que llego a la horca, una vez de pie delante de sus dos jefes, Jerk miro a los ojos de su capitana

Hipo cogió a Astrid por la cintura para estar más cerca de ella y Astrid encantada acepto estar cerca de su novio, Cornelio se levanto y pidió silencio, una vez el patíbulo silencioso empezó a hablar

_Jerk Drinsor, se te acusa de intento de asesinato, de mentir, de infringir una ley puesta por nosotros mismos y aceptada, y de traicionar la confianza de nuestra capitana – Dijo muy serio y mirándolo con odio _Si alguien tiene que decir algo, que lo diga

_TRAIDOR – Dijo uno

_SUCIA RATA – Dijo una

_MUERTE – Dijo varias personas

_QUE RUEDE SU CABEZA – Dijo otro

_Ya lo habéis escuchado, muerte al traidor – Dijo y miro a Ana _Capitana?

Ella lo miro de arriba a abajo con una mirada de diseccionada con él, miro a Cornelio y miro para otro lado, en ese momento Jerk miraba a Ana para que lo salvara, pero tal ayuda no llego, le pusieron la soga al cuello y ya preparado para morir cerro los ojos, espero a que el suelo debajo de el desapareciera pero no llego, lo que llego fue un grito

Ana estuvo pensando detenidamente esto desde que se entero de su traición a su confianza, sabia que le debía la vida pero no podía perdonarle así como si no hubiera pasado nada y encontró una solución antes de que lo matara en el ultimo segundo

El verdugo ya preparado para tirar de la palanca paro al escuchar a su jefa pronunciar estas palabras

_DETENEOS – Grito la capitana sorprendiendo a todos

_PORQUE PARAR? SE MERECE LA MUERTE – Grito uno enfadado

Hipo miró a su prima orgulloso pero confundido porque paraba la muerte de ese mal nacido que intento algo horrible a su Astrid, él no sabe lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza de su prima, pero cuando escucho lo siguiente le sorprendió más todavía

_Escucharme, se que se merece la muerte, pero a este animal le prometí que le devolvería el favor algún día por salvarme la vida – Dijo a las personas de allí y miro a Jerk _Pero tú no te mereces ni siquiera mi perdón, por lo cual seras expulsado de isla tortuga para toda la eternidad y no solo eso, sino que también de todo el hemisferio norte

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de tal compasión que hasta el mismo Jerk no se lo vino venir después de tanto planear, pero lo siguiente que escucho se asusto tanto que juro que su alma salio unos segundo y volvió asustada

_Aunque te salve hoy no quiere decir que te salve otra vez, pues si me entero que vuelve a algún sitio en el hemisferio norte te buscare eternamente hasta que no te vea muerto por mis propias manos y tu sangre en ellas

_Mi capitana eres muy compasiva, eso es bueno – Dijo, pero no debía haberla mencionado

_Mi capitana¡? Para ti ya no soy mas tu capitana, a partir de ahora soy tu enemiga, pero una cosa pienso jurar delante de todas estas personas y es que como te vea de nuevo pero no infrinjas mi prohibición te haré la vida imposible pero como me desafíes y encima te vea... te matare – Sentencio todo lo que tuvo que decir, pero le falto una cosa más _Preparar un barco para él, con todas sus cosas y con un mapa para que llegue a puerto, y tenlo en cuenta esta sera la única y ultima vez tendrás mi bondad de tu parte, a partir de ahora para ti solo soy Ana Abadejos DrachenBlaut

Los únicos que no se sorprendieron al escuchar esto fueron los guardias de élite, Cornelio, su banda y sus padres, los demás como no sabían su verdadero nombre se sorprendieron bastante al saberlo, sobre todo su primo Hipo que por fin sabia su verdadero nombre

_Drac- que? - Pregunto Brutacio

_DrachenBlaut, ese es un apellido bastante raro y viene de ramas de familias ricas tanto en belleza como en dinero, son únicas esas familias porque sino tienen la marca de nacimiento no son verdaderos DrachenBlaut y estoy delante de una, cuanta información podría conseguir y - Fue cortado Patapez por Brutacio

_Si, como que hay una remota posibilidad de saber personalmente lo que es una o un Drac- no se que – Dijo Brutacio mientras señalaba para que cerrara el pico

_Pero ahora, no creo que sea lo mejor con ella cabreada – Dijo Brutilda

_Yo estoy con Brutilda seria lo mejor preguntarle después, cuando se le pase el enfado – Dijo Hipo

Hipo se llevo a Astrid con él, ella lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a su habitación, una vez dentro Astrid se sentó y se tiro de espaldas a la cama, mirando el techo, Hipo se sentó a su lado mientras la admiraba en silencio, pero no duro mucho tiempo ese silencio

_Por qué? - Pregunto a nada

_Por qué? El qué? - Pregunto mirándola

Astrid se sentó apoyada en sus brazos _Por qué¡? Por qué lo salvo? Es lo que me pregunto

_No se lo que le pasa por la cabeza, si lo supiera te lo diría – Dijo mirándola como que la entendía _Pero lo poco que se de ella, me alegro que sea mi prima

_Y eso? - Pregunto Astrid acercándose a él

_Porque estoy orgulloso de ella, es fuerte, decidida, honrada, orgullosa y sobre todo humilde, me protegió aunque no me conociera al principio, es orgullosa de buena manera, no es de esas o esos que se callan las cosas por orgullo, sino que ella lo dice orgullosa de lo que es, incluso si yo no supiera quien era antes sigo pensando que ella es como una hermana para mi – Dijo con un tono de orgullo

_Te dejo un vació en el corazón cuando se fue, verdad? - Dijo acunando su mejilla con su mano

Él cogió su mano y la entrelazo con la suya _Me dejo un vació, si, era la única mejor amiga que tuve hasta Chimuelo, pero si tu te hubieras ido, ese vació seria más grande de lo que mi pobre corazón puede soportar

_Tu sabes que jamas te abandonaría y sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti? - Dijo Astrid cogiendo su otra mano

_Mmmmmmh?

_A ti, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por el hombre más perfecto, porque para mi tu eres mi hombre perfecto – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios para ser devuelto

Lo que no sabían los dos es que detrás de la puerta estaba David, lo escucho todo lo que dijeron y le encanto que Hipo estuviera orgulloso de su novia y el no podía de dejar de pensar que haría sin ella, porque gracias a que la encontró vivía la vida mas aventurera que podría soñar o desear, él se preguntaba si de verdad también se hubieran conocido si lo de sus padres no paso, el sabia que si, pero no viviría como esta ahora viviendo

David cogió el camino a buscar a su novia, pero el sabia exactamente donde buscar así que se fue al bosque, al claro donde estaba Zen, cuando llego lo que vio, lo vio cómico y muy tierno, Ana ser perseguida por un lobo mestizo y él subiéndose a su espalda mientras le lamia la cara con cariño, David pensó muchas veces que eran madre e hijo pero ella era una humana y Zen un lobo, pero hay estaba esa posibilidad ya que Zen la trataba como su verdadera y única madre

Zen se cosco de alguien más en el claro y fue a por él, cuando llego lo tiro al suelo mientras le lamia la cara alegre de ver a su "padre"

_Creo que alguien te echaba de menos, no Zen? - Dijo Ana mientras soltaba una risita y recibió un asentimiento

_Pero él sabe bastante bien que yo lo quiero – Dijo mientras le rascaba la cabeza

Zen le gruño a David para que jugara con él y él encantado acepto, los dos primero empezaron un tira y afloja con una cuerda, mientras Ana se sentó a mirar como jugaban entre ellos, ella también pensó como su novio, que parecían padre e hijo, ella pensó pero que pensó muchas veces estar casada, al principio pensó que era una perdida de tiempo, pero cuando encontró el amor en David, se enamoro de David, no sabia como vivir sin él, ahora para ella el matrimonio es una puerta a la esperanza a estar con el que ama

Después de que David perdiera con un lobo _**(es lógica si es más fuerte que tu)**_ empezaron otro juego el cual tenían que luchar, en esto la capitana siempre se asustaba, porque estos dos antes de todo la buena amistad, Zen intento varias veces matarlo por estar con su "madre" sin su permiso, así que tenia sus motivos para estar asustada, pero el resultado acabo en empezar a entrenar a Zen en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que hasta ahora es un gran guerrero

Cuando terminaron su lucha, David cansado consiguió de alguna manera ganar, él se acerco a su novia y apoyo su cabeza en su regazo mientras ella jugaba con su pelo, cerro los ojos para adsorber mas el momento, Zen se acostó al lado de la pareja mientras los miraba a escondidas

_Así que porque lo liberaste? - Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

_Tu sabes mejor que yo, que soy una chica de honor y mi palabra cuando prometo una cosa no la incumplo jamas – Dijo mirándolo

_Sabes que no se lo que he echo para conseguir la chicas más sincera, humilde, cumplidora y de buen corazón en este mundo – Dijo sentándose y le dio un beso corto en los labios

_Y yo no se lo que he echo para conseguir al chico más amoroso, protector, también cumplidor y de un gran corazón de oro – Dijo y le dio un beso apasionado

Ya había pasado un tiempo y era la hora de la cena, todos fueron a cenar menos la capitana y David, la madre de la chica sospecho un poco, pero pensó que seguro estaba cabreada en el bosque y su novio se quito del medio para no sufrir el castigo cuando esta cabreada

_Alguien sabe donde esta la capitana? - Pregunto Cornelio al entrar en el salón y no verla

_Yo no la he visto y encima David también a desaparecido – Dijo Keira

_Voy a ir a buscarla a su habitación haber si esta allí – Dijo Hipo levantándose

_Espera¡ - Dijo Astrid levantándose y siguiéndole

Fueron por el pasillo hasta que estaban delante de la puerta de Ana, entraron y no vieron a nadie, la ventana dejaba que entrara la poca luz de la luna

_Donde puede estar? - Pregunto para si mismo mientras se rascaba la nuca

_Hipo – Dijo mirándolo y él la miro _Creo que se donde esta

Astrid sabia muy bien donde estaba, así que fue en dirección al claro de Zen seguida por Hipo, cuando llegaron le sorprendieron las dos personas que estaban en el claro

Frente a frente estaban Ana y David luchando con espadas, al parecer estaba muy reñida la lucha, Zen estaba acostado mirando la lucha apartado de la zona, cuando miro por detrás suya para ver a Astrid y Hipo mirando también la lucha, la pareja se acerco y vieron la lucha

Al rato descubrieron que aunque David era un chico que prefería más la paz, diplomacia y no la guerra, era muy bueno en luchar con armas y moverse rápido para aceptar o esquivar un golpe, pero su oponente no era una chica fácil, porque aunque le guste mucho las armas y guerra, ella sabia bastante sobre diplomacia aunque no le gustara

De pronto aparecieron de detrás de los dos jóvenes dos voces muy conocidas por ellos, sorprendiéndolos y asustándoles un poco, se dieron la vuelta para verles

_Parece que tu hermana todavía le pone el listón muy alto al joven – Dijo Cornelio detrás de la pareja

_Si, pero David todavía se sabe defender demasiado bien de ella – Dijo Vali un poco enfadado con el novio de su hermana

_Que hacéis aquí? - Pregunto Hipo

_Os esperamos, pero tardabais y caí en la cuenta de que mi hermana estaría aquí desahogándose, y quería venir solo, pero Cornelio insistió en venir y aquí estamos – Dijo Vali describiéndolo todo mientras movía las manos

_Como estas Vali? – Pregunto Astrid

_Bien, pero si te refieres a lo de antes con mi madre he estado en situaciones peores, pero mi oreja se a pedido unas vacaciones bastantes largas, por lo demás estoy bien, pero enfadado todavía – Dijo cambiando de tonos y al final cruzándose de brazos

_Por que? - Dijo Cornelio

_Bueno, me entero que mi hermana lo a hecho con David y encima intentan ocultármelo, es mi hermana aunque sea la mayor tengo que protegerla, es la única hermana que tengo y ya la perdí una vez, no quiero perder-la otra vez – Dijo un poco apenado

_Hey Vali, ella no te cambiaría por David, eso te lo aseguro es tu hermana y tu su hermanito, puede que algunas veces os llevéis mal, pero es lo normal entre hermanos, tú eres único para ella, si tú no le importaras ella te hubiera dejado morir en isla muerta, te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando pensé que Astrid había muerto? Me lo dijiste, que te salvo a lo justo – Dijo el joven vikingo mirándolo a los ojos

_Puede que tengas razón, pero siempre he estado cerca de ella y estar separado seria doloroso – Dijo con una mirada triste

_No siempre es fácil, pero al final te acostumbra – Dijo Cornelio

_Si, es mejor saber que la puedes ver y hablar con ella, que saber que esta muerta – Dijo su primo

_Creo que tenéis razón y que mi hermana este en buenas manos – Dijo mirando a su hermana luchando

_Lo mejor que hacemos ahora es dejarlos solos a estos dos – Dijo Cornelio a todos

Los demás asintieron y se fueron junto con Cornelio a la fortaleza a cenar y para dormir o estar un rato más despiertos, la otra pareja que luchaban la joven ganó la ronda

_Te gane otra vez – Dijo a horcajadas en el pecho del joven

_Porque te lo permito – Dijo y le dio la vuelta _Pero me gusta mas esta postura

_Y a mi también – Dijo besándolo

Estuvieron en otra ronda de dominio pero con los besos, la joven distrajo a su amante,se dio la vuelta y rompió el beso _Pero me gusta más tener el control

_Eso no te lo niego – Mientras abrazaba a su amada _Te amo mi pequeña compasión

_Y yo te amo mi amante – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en el pecho y se acurruco para dormir _Te importa que durmamos aquí?

_No, no me importa, pero a tus padres si les va a importar – Dijo mientras la acercaba más

_Ellos te quieren mucho – Dijo y añadió _ Te puedes creer que mi padre tuvo que dejar embarazada a mi madre para poder casarse con ella?

David sorprendido con algo tan increíble _No, no me lo creería, pero viniendo de ti me lo creo todo

Paso un rato y Ana suspiro de manera que no le gusto nada a su novio, esté le pregunto que le pasaba

_Mi hermano cree que le estoy sustituyendo contigo, de jóvenes siempre estábamos juntos y ahora algunas veces estamos juntos, y otras veces no – Dijo preocupada _Y por eso, creo que se porque te ataco, no fue porque podría estar embarazada él estaría encantado de ser tío, es porque sabia que me tendría que casar contigo y separarme de él

_Sabes que no te separaría de tu hermano, él fue todo lo que te quedaba antes de encontrar a tus padres y si nos casamos permitiría vivir a tu hermano con nosotros, en una casa lo bastante grande para seis personas – Dijo acariciándole la espalda

_Seis personas? - Pregunto confundida

_Si, tú, yo, Vali, su novia, nuestro bebe y tu sobrina o sobrino – Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

_Es demasiado un cuento de hadas como para ser real – Dijo cerrando los ojos y imaginándolo _Pero seria increíble

_Puede que sea un cuento de hadas o no, pero solo el tiempo y la esperanza lo dirá – Dijo mirando las estrella

Del cielo nocturno sale una estrella fugaz que brilla como ninguna otra pasando por encima de la pareja para desaparecer en el cielo, David tenia razón solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero cuanto sera?

_**0000**_

_**Pero bueno que final, no creía que pudiera terminarlo, pero aquí lo tenemos el cap 19 y se acerca el final**_

_**Aquí he echo un poco de todo, un poco de juicio, descubrir uno de los pequeños defectos de Ana, un poco de hiccstrid (hipo + Astrid) las inseguridades de Vali por su hermana y como guinda del pastel como nunca leído en esta historia un poco de Davidana o Davana (David + Ana)**_

_**Lo que dijeron los dos del te amo es la traducción de sus nombres:**_

_**Ana significa: compasión o dios sea compadecido ( número de la suerte 9)**_

_**David significa: Amante ( número de la suerte 2)**_

_**Hasta otra, cuidaos XD :DV**_


	20. Trucos sucios y lecciones?

_**Hola de nuevo, este cap. lo siento si no es bueno pero tampoco quería quedarme dos meses sin actualizar y no estoy por la labor de si tengo una semana de vacaciones (que ya he disfrutado), no continué, así que aquí esta el cap 20 de esta historia **_

_**0000**_

A la mañana siguiente ya temprano, la banda ayudados por los piratas de Cornelio, estuvieron preparando el alma de la libertad para zarpar rumbo a Berk, el próximo destino de la gran nave escurridiza

En una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza había dos personas muy preocupadas por su hija, porque preocupadas?, porque su hija todavía no había vuelto de su "pequeña" huida

Holger que confiaba en el muchacho que es novio de su hija , pero tenia la duda de donde estaban porque los dos todavía eran unos jóvenes traviesos y muy escurridizos, Caliope confiaba plenamente en el chico, ya que había protegido a su hija muchas veces de morir, se sentida agradecida porque el la encontrara y la cuidara

_Donde puede estar esta niña? - Pregunto Holger

_Jijijiji, tanto tú como yo, ya sabemos que no es más una niña, es una mujer – Dijo Caliope

_Lo se, pero todavía sigue siendo mi niña, mi bebe – Dijo Holger con tono triste

_Te entiendo, pero no podemos ya tenerla protegida bajo nuestras alas, ella ira por aventuras como tu y no permitirá que nadie le diga lo que tenga que hacer o tiene que hacer – Dijo ahuecando la cara de su marido

_Por que eres tan dulce conmigo? - Pregunto curioso

_Porque aparte de que te quiero e amo, fue tu culpa por la cual saliera mi lado tierno, que no conocía – Dijo y le dio un beso _Y eras muy insistente en aquel tiempo

_No fue culpa miá, tuve un amor a primera vista – Dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y añadió _Pero muy buena vista

_HOLGER¡ Eres un cerdo – Dijo apartándolo de su lado

_No es mi culpa, que estuvieras buena en aquel entonces, pero muy buena para tener esa edad – Dijo recibiendo un guantazo en la cara

_Holger ya te dije muchas veces que no te pega nada bien, el ser de chico malo – Dijo poniendo una mano en la cara y suspirando

_Y a ti lo de chica mala? - Pregunto

_Mejor que a ti, seguro – Dijo levantándose y pavoneándose

_Definitivamente se le da muy bien – Murmuro esas palabras – Pero este juego saben jugar dos

_**En el bosque**_

En el bosque un chico se estaba despertando para encontrar a su novia acostada a su lado, con su cabeza en su pecho, el joven le susurro algo al oído y esta se empezó a mover

_Buenos días, preciosa – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente

_Ahh buenos días a ti también, mi niño – Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de su novio

_Por que mi niño? - Pregunto curioso

_Porque para mi eres todavía un niño – Dijo acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos

_Ahh si? - Pregunto y recibió una afirmación _Vale, tu lo has querido

Ana no se espero que le diera la vuelta y el se posicionara en la cima, con una cara que decía "y ahora que?", lo que no sabia David era los trucos sucios que tenia debajo de la manga _**(no literalmente)**_

Ella lo beso y de hay siguió un beso apasionado, lo que no sabia el joven es que Ana no se distraía con el beso, pero si él, lo que la permitió soltarse un poco y dejarle un pequeño espacio para escaparse, cuando tuvo ese espacio, no perdió un segundo y se libero, David desprevenido se golpeo un poco en el pecho con el suelo

_PERO QUE?¡- Pregunto alucinando

_Te creías que me dejaría vencer, no has aprendido nada de mi – Dijo, uso movimientos para que la siguiera y dijo con voz cantarina _Haber si me pillas

_Ehh, vuelve aquí – Dijo siguiéndola

Ella acelero el paso para que no la pillara, lo que no sabían hasta que llegaron fue que ya entraron en la fortaleza, en el patio de entrenamiento, Ana vio un poste sobresaliendo de la pared, ella corrió, ando un poco por la pared y se subió en el poste

En ese momento los cinco amigos vikingos estaban allí, vieron a Ana y David, lo cual les extraño lo que hacían, pero al final entendieron que era un juego suyo

_Ehh, eso no vale – Dijo mirándola como enfadado

_Como que no vale? En la vida todo vale – Dijo moviendo las manos y haciendo referencias

David miro a ambos lados suyos y vio una cuerda, cogió la cuerda, apunto y la uso para coger a su novia por la cintura, de la cual acertó, la cogió, la mando para él y la cogió en sus brazos

_Ehh, eso no vale – Dijo haciendo pucheros

_Como has dicho "en la vida todo vale" - Dijo sonriendo

_Touche – Dijo y pensando algún plan

_Que significa, los que ha dicho Ana – Pregunto Patapez

_Significa que e ganado o un punto para mi - Dijo más sonriente y añadió mirando a Ana _ Así que no niegas que he ganado esta vez, verdad?

_No voy a negar nada, porque todavía no estoy derrotada – Dijo y le dio un beso

Nadie se espero el beso y el que menos se lo espero fue David, pero otra vez jugo la misma carta la capitana, lo beso para liberarse y cuando tuvo su momento de escapar se escapo

_Pero.. otra vez?¡ - Pregunto otra vez aturdido

_Tengo mucho trucos sucios y de los cuales los utilizo solo contigo, alguna vez los tuve que utilizar con otro, pero solo para escapar – Dijo moviendo la mano como si hiciera aparecer sus trucos

_Que hiciste QUE?¡ - Dijo alucinado

_Solo fue un poco, me dio asco de todas maneras – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

_Espera tu haces eso, solo para escapar? - Pregunto todavía sorprendido su primo Hipo

_Si, al menos ellos no eran muy "santos" por mi decir, así que no les importaría ser engañados – Dijo y puso los dedos entre comillas

_Y Yo? - Pregunto David cruzando los brazos

_Contigo, solo lo hago para disfrutar de ti, ver tus caras y ….ser un poco mala contigo – Dijo acercándose al él y le dio una palmada en la mejilla

_Ya, pero...espera que? Para ser mala conmigo? Yo que te he echo? - Dijo sorprendido

_Tu no me has echo nada, solo una de mi personalidades y esa personalidad es ser mala contigo

_Ahh eso explica unas cuantas cosas – Dijo mirándola enfadado con ella

_Como cuales? - Pregunto Patán

_Como los que no te importan – Dijo los dos a la vez

Se hizo un silencio y Ana quito ese silencio _Un cabrón ha pasado por ahí

_EH SIN INSULTAR – Dijo Cornelio que pasaba por allí

David y Ana se rieron un poco, y dijo la capitana _Literalmente a pasado, no David?

_Si, jijijij

Cuando entraron en la fortaleza se encontraron con los padres de Ana, los dos los vieron y Holger le mando una mirada de muerte a David, que el pobre le dio un poco de miedo, Caliope le mandaba una mirada de alivio a los dos para que se tranquilizaran

_Me puedo preguntar donde habéis estado vosotros dos ? - Pregunto como enfadado a los dos

_Cariño no asustes a los dos, pobrecito de ellos – Dijo miran a su marido

_Pobrecitos?¡ Escaparse y posiblemente este joven aprovecharse de mi niña, ni en broma son unos pobrecitos – Dijo mirando de reojo a David

Holger estuvo alegre de que su hija tuviera un novio que la protegiera y cuidara de ella, pero no soportaba que su niña tuviera relaciones a esta edad y menos que la dejara embarazada

_Papi, tu ya no decides lo que yo quiera hacer o lo que tenga que hacer, me he llevado casi toda mi vida sin padre y me fue bien – Dijo cruzándose de brazos _Tampoco digo que no os quiera, os quiero pero ya soy mayorcita y se valerme por mi misma

_Se que te puedes valer por ti misma, pero no puedo permitir que un chico que solo lo conozco hace unos días haga lo que quiera contigo, aunque lo acepte en la familia – Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija

Holger miro a su hija a los ojos y vio la determinación de su madre en ellos, sabia que no la podía hacer cambiar de opinión, así que acepto las cosas, pero no antes sin saber que hicieron o donde estaban

_Os dejare en paz cuando respondáis a unas preguntas – Dijo y recibió un si de los dos _Donde estabais anoche?

_Estábamos en un claro del bosque, que su hija tiene como una especie de campamento, pero le juro que no hicimos nada, solo entrenar con espadas – Dijo con determinación y con verdad

_Esta bien, voy a confiar en vosotros dos – Dijo pero después fue a por David _Pero una ultima pregunta joven

David se puso rígido como un palo mirando al padre de su amada que solo lo miraba sin ninguna emoción, para que no supiera la pregunta, trago duro su saliva, los demás detrás de ellos vieron como Holger miraba pensativo a David hasta que pronuncio la pregunta

_Hasta donde has llegado con mi hija desde que te lo pregunte? - Pregunto

El joven otra vez le pillo desprevenido la pregunta, Caliope puso una mano sobre su cara suspirando "este hombre no tiene remedio"

_Pero PAPA?¡ - Dijo Ana alarmada

_Que? Es solo una pregunta inocente que hecho a este joven – Dijo con tono de inocente mirando a su hija

_Ya se lo... dije...nada...menos..., solo...estamos...empezando...y solo... la ….beso – Dijo avergonzado

_Se lo dijiste?¡ - Pregunto Ana sorprendida

_Si, pero porque no podía ocultarlo de él – Dijo rascándose la nuca de vergüenza

_Bueno, como he dicho ya os dejo en paz, adiós – Dijo y se largo

_Ya tendré unas palabritas contigo – Dijo mirando a su novio, después se dirijo a su primo Hipo _Bueno, ya es hora de tener rumbo a Berk, esta tarde nos iremos, así que preparaos para esta tarde

_Ana – Dijo Hipo y lo miro _Gracias, por todo, no tenias porque hacerlo

La capitana se acerco a su primo, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo _Se que no tenia que hacerlo, pero eres de mi familia y yo nunca abandono a nadie, y menos a mi querido primo

Y por primera vez después de tantos años, le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revoloteo el pelo _Puedes con todo, campeón

Ella se largaba ya para su habitación cuando se paro, se giro y le dijo a Astrid _Astrid, después te quiero decir algo, en privada, de mujer a mujer, podre?

_Cuando tu quieras – Dijo y Ana se largo

Los cinco amigos se fueron para prepararse a irse por la tarde, Hipo ayudo a su novia con sus cosas y ella también lo ayudo, quienes terminaron antes fueron Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda, pero lo que no sabia nadie era porque Cornelio estaba reunido con la capitana en su habitación, Cornelio la aviso de que uno de sus espiás se entero que unos de los piratas de Alvin estaban esperando a que zarparan para atacarlos, eso no le gusto nada y con Cornelio prepararon a la alma de la libertad a resistir tal ataque, estaban terminando cuando Astrid interrumpió entrando

_Hola – Dijo cuando vio a Cornelio dentro

_Hola Astrid – Dijo la capitana dándose la vuelta para mirarla

_Bueno, yo ya me voy - Dijo, se largo, pero no antes de decirle algo a Astrid _My lady

_Olvidalo, es así él, puede ser un hijo de puta o un salido pervertido, pero en el fondo es un caballero – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

_Interrumpía algo?

_Nada importante – Dijo con un sonrisa

_Así que de que quieres hablar conmigo? - Pregunto curiosa la joven vikinga

_Te voy a decir algunos trucos, quieres los sutiles o los de ponerle la piel de gallina a Hipo? - Pregunto y le dio un guiño

_Tu no te avergüenzas diciendo eso? Bueno, ya me entiendes – Dijo poniéndose un poco sonrojada pensando en eso

_Jajaja, querida Astrid, yo ni en sueños me he avergonzado de "eso" cuando pienso en ello las 24 horas del día, soy una mal pensada – Dijo riéndose un poco

_Así que porque me quieres enseñar esos trucos? - Pregunto curiosa

_Porque pienso que quieres hacerle sentir muy bien, como el te hizo sentir, es eso? - Dijo mirándola con detenimiento

_... - No dijo nada

Ana se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro _Dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mi,estas en familia

_Si, me gustaría... hacerle sentir bien – Dijo avergonzándose y recibió un abrazo de ella

_Lo ves, no están difícil y te entiendo, porque cuando tenia solo 8 años los primeros meses que conocí a David, me puse en el mismo plan que tu has estado hace un rato – Dijo mirándola

_Te digo, si te pasa algo o necesitas ayuda, puedes recurrir a mi al principio, después debe confiar en Hipo para contarle lo malo que te ocurre o si necesitas ayuda, vale? - Le continuo diciendo y le dio un sonrisa _Aunque no este en tu código vikingo todo el mundo alguna vez necesita ayuda de vez en cuando

_Vale – Dijo dándole otra sonrisa

_Ese es el espíritu, bueno entonces te digo estos truco – Dijo y le empezó a contar

La capitana le contó la manera de excitarlo y poner a su dragón ansioso, también la manera de darle una mamada y como usar las manos para que le haga soltar su carga

_Si, lo se un poco extraño, pero haciendo eso tienes dos camino, uno que al soltarla tenga que recuperarse, lo malo de eso que tendrás que esperar, lo bueno tendrás que excitarlo con todas tus armas de mujer y el segundo camino es que siga dura, lo único malo que tiene es que tienes que ser resistente para durar todas las rondas necesarias hasta dejarlo sin nada y lo bueno que tiene es que disfrutaras dándole acción, pero el también, porque para eso también tienes que usar todas tus armas de mujer – Le dijo la capitana todo lo que sabia

_En serio?

_Si, pero como eres una vikinga hasta la médula, eso sera solo un pequeño reto, verdad? - Dijo con una mirada desafiante

_Pues claro, nada que yo no pueda hacer – Dijo apretando un puño en el aire

_Ese es el espíritu – Dijo y añadió _Con el tiempo te enseñare otros trucos

_Sabes – Dijo y ella la miro _Al principio pensé que aprendería por mi cuenta, pero me he dado cuenta que necesito ayuda en estos temas

_Para algo estamos las mujeres, para ayudarnos entre nosotras – Dijo y añadió _Para que sepas, por ahora te estoy tratando como la hermana que nunca tuve, aparte de Rubí

_Yo también te trato como de la familia, es como si tuvieras algo …. - Decía Astrid, pero la interrumpió

_Es uno de mis dones, mi mama decía muchas veces que tenia una manera de familiarizarme con las personas, ya que las entendía y esas personas me trataban más como un familiar que como una amiga

_Pues tenia razón, ya es por la tarde? - Dijo y miro a la ventana

_Pues si, nos vamos ya para Berk? - Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta

_Vamos – Dijo Astrid saliendo por la puerta

El sol estaba ya en su punto de la tarde _**(las 15:00 de la tarde para ser exactos)**_, en los muelles, la banda de Ana estaba terminando de subir dos cajas, los jóvenes vikingos junto con sus dragones subieron en el barco y vieron todos los preparativos, vieron también a la capitana en su vestimenta de capitana por primera vez, mientras vieron izar la gran vela mayor junto con la bandera hondeando en el viento, los tripulantes del barco de Estoico también subieron abordo y ayudaron también a la banda, vieron como la banda de Cornelio y Cornelio se despedían de ellos, y decían que tuvieran buen viaje

_VAMOS LOBOS DE MAR, ES HORA QUE NUESTRA AGUILA REAL VUELE POR EL MAR, COMO AVE QUE VUELA EN LOS CIELOS – Dijo en voz alta para que la escucharan

Al lado suyo estaba el timonel que era Hansel, al otro lado del timonel estaba David en ropas de segundo al mando y detrás de ellos eran los padres de Ana, la capitana indico a Hansel rumbo a Berk, fueron rumbo a Berk y cuando ya llevaron horas en la mar tranquila, nadie se espero lo que paso, se escucho como una explosión, vieron balas disparadas directo al alma de la libertad pero ninguna llego a tocar dicha nave

_CAPITANA, BARCOS ENEMIGOS A POPA¡ – Grito el vigiá

_**0000**_

_**Que drama verdad? Lo siento soy mala, pero como os a parecido, bueno, malo o no me lo esperaba o ya era hora que se fueran directos a Berk**_

_**Eso ya es lo que penséis, pero decirme que pensáis y bueno hasta otro cap. (espero que no tarde tanto como el 19)**_


	21. La batalla naval

_**Hola siento la tardanza, pero creo que ya es porque se esta acercando el final de la historia por eso me cuesta + terminar estos cap a tiempo o antes de un par de meses o un mes**_

_**Así que aquí os dejo otro de mis cap para mis fans o fans de httyd, así que a disfrutar**_

_**0000**_

_CAPITANA, BARCOS ENEMIGOS A POPA¡ – Grito el vigiá

La capitana miro a popa para ver tres barcos piratas en los talones, grito a todos ha sus puestos de combate, todos los tripulantes se pusieron a cagar los cañones y armarse bien para la batalla que tendría lugar en unos momentos, incluidos los vikingos ayudaron en todo lo que podían

_Hansel ayuda a los demás, yo me ocupo del timón y dile a los adolescentes vikingos que los quiero bajo cubierta, ahora – Dijo tomando el timón de las manos de Hansel

_Si, mi capitana – Dijo y se fue en dirección al grupo vikingo

Cuando llego y le dijo lo que quería su capitana no les gusto nada, Hansel estuvo muy reacio a desobedecer ordenes directas de su jefa, así que los llevo donde estaba la capitana gobernando el barco mientras esquivaba las balas de cañones enemigos

_Que hacéis en cubierta he dicho que os quiero bajo cubierta – Dijo cuando los vio

_No vamos a estar escondidos, queremos ayudar en todo lo que podamos – Dijo Hipo por parte de sus compañeros

De los barcos enemigos viene una andanada de balas de cañón, Ana reacciona a tiempo para mover el barco lo suficiente para que las balas no los rocen y las balas caen en las profundas aguas del mar caribe

_No podéis ayudar, la única cosa y es poca, en la cual ayudáis es en poneros a cubierto bajo cubierta – Dijo girando el timón a la derecha

La capitana miro a ambos lado de su navío y vio dos cañones ligeros, ella negó la idea de ponerlos con los cañones, pero no tenia opción

_Veis esos cañones pequeños a ambos lados del barco? Quiero a dos personas en cada uno y como se que sobran dos que se ponga a mi lado para que yo cuide de ellos – Dijo y los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra

Los gemelos se pusieron en manos a la obra y trabajando bien por primera vez en conjunto con ese cañón ligero, Patapez y Patán hicieron una tregua para ese momento de trabajar bien en conjunto y ayudarse entre si, Astrid y Hipo se pusieron al lado de la capitana

Los de los cañones ligeros dieron algunas veces en los barcos enemigos, pero otras balas cayeron a las profundas aguas

De pronto la capitana miro al cielo y vio que una tormenta se acercaba, y no una simple tormenta de lluvia y rayos, sino con un tornado, la capitana murmuro las palabras _Mierda!

Empezó a pensar y pensar como atacar a los enemigos y esquivar esa tormenta, pero de pronto le vio una idea muy loca, que haría impresionar al dios más loco de Asgard y demonio del Hel

_VELAS SECUNDARIAS! - Grito la capitana para que la oyeran todos y todos se pusieron en plan de las velas secundarias

David se acerco a Ana, Hipo y Astrid, y le pregunto a su novia _Que tienes en mente? Se avecina una tormenta

Lo único que recibió de su novia fue una sonrisa astuta y una mirada de pura determinación, cuando la vio con esas características supo que tenia una locura en la cabeza y se puso a mandar a todos a ponerse una cuerda atada a la cintura y a algún sitio del barco, para no caer por la borda

De pronto los cañones enemigos pararon para ser substituidos por los rayos, la lluvia y el rugir del tornado que apareció delante del alma de la libertad, todos en el barco se asustaron de la dirección que cogían y miraron muy asustados a su capitana que no giraba el timón y seguía con la misma dirección

_Ana, ese tornado nos va a destrozar – Dijo Hipo asustado mirándola

_Ana tienes que cambiar de dirección – También le dijo Astrid, mirándola también

_Vosotros mirar y aprender, que el alma de la libertad escapa de TODO – Dijo y de pronto como si la nave, cobro vida, navego fuerte y veloz al tornado

_Pero que? - Se preguntaron todos los vikingos abordo de la nave, se sorprendieron, pero mucho

_La alma de la libertad volvió a cobrar vida – Murmuro David mirando la nave que ayudo a crear

La nave se acerco más rápido que con las velas secundarias al tornado y con un fuerte golpe del viento del tornado se trago la nave, la capitana aguanto el timón con mucha fuerza para que no girara y la nave fuera junto con el viento

Después de mucho agarrarse al alma de la libertad llegaron al ojo del tornado, cuando vieron que llegaron vivos y sanos al ojo del tornado, gritaron de jubilo

_No me lo creo, hemos atravesado la mitad de un tornado... Bien Ana ahora que hacemos? - Dijo David acercándose a su novia

_Bueno ahora estamos rodeados por un escudo natural y también un cañón natural peligroso -Dijo mirándolo y dijo a los demás_Reduzcan la velocidad

_Y?... - Pregunto David cruzándose de brazos

_Mira y aprende – Dijo a su novio y dijo a los demás en un tono alto _Preparen los cañones y cuando estén preparados...FUEGO!

Toda la tripulación sin entender por donde iba su jefa le hicieron caso, sin saber lo que quería, dispararon y cuando las balas desaparecieron en la tormenta de viento alrededor de ellos, pasaron unos segundos y el silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido de golpes contra algo de madera y como si algo se hundiera en el mar

_FUNCIONO! - Grito la capitana _Ahora os digo mi plan, era meternos dentro y así toda bala que nos mandaran seria devuelta y toda bala que mandáramos seria recibida por ellos, las consecuencias, que la tormenta destruyera la nave, pero no paso

_Estas loca, lo sabes? - Dijo David mirándola

_Estaré loca, pero mis planes siempre funcionan y porque hay que estar loca para poder hacer estos planes de locura – Le dijo a su novio

_Y me encanta que estés loca – Dijo acercándose, agarrándola por la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos

_Y me encantas cuando te pones así – Dijo dándole un beso

_HEY! Tu muchacho, deja a mi niña – Dijo Holger un poco mosqueado con David

La pareja se separo, David se puso nervioso y Ana miro a su padre con cara de fastidio por cortar-le su beso con su novio, el padre no le importaba la cara que pusiera su hija ya que no permitiría que ese muchacho, el cual es el novio de su hija, se aproveche de ella

_Ya estamos otra vez – Murmuro la capitana y dijo _Chicos esta tormenta no durara mucho tiempo, así que es mejor acabar de una vez, volvamos a disparar …. rápido

La tripulación volvió a ponerse manos a la obra con los cañones, dispararon varias veces y se escucharon las dos ultimas golpes seguido por un hundimiento en las aguas, después de un tiempo la tormenta termino y cuando salieron vieron a ningún barco por medio, así que siguieron su camino a Berk

Hansel volvió a su puesto en el timón, mientras Nilson se ocupaba de todo lo que pasaba, ya que era otro de los segundos al manda, aparte de David que fue con su novia a su habitación porque le dijo que ya hablaría con él

Cuando llegaron Ana cerro la puerta con llave y pronuncio unas palabras arcanas antiguas, David confundió, muy confundido la miro curioso, cuando la miro a la cara vio una sonrisa maligna y muy picara, ella se acerca con movimientos muy sutiles, pero peligrosos para David

_Ana?... que pasa? - Pregunto un poco asustado

_Nada, sola que ya nadie nos puede escuchar ya que he echo un conjuro que todo el ruido que se escuche en esta habitación no se escuchara de puerta para afuera y cerré la puerta con llave, eso nos permite hacer lo que nos de la gana sin importar el ruido – Dijo dándole un beso apasionado con lengua

_**Un mes después**_

El alma de la libertad todavía navegaba tranquilo y sin peligro en las grandes aguas del mar Atlántico directos para la isla de Berk, Hipo había aprendido un poco del lenguaje de las águilas y esta junto a Esmeralda, Astrid, Rubí, Zen y Chimuelo, este grupo descansaba mientras Hipo seguía su aprendizaje junto con Draco que también sabia el lenguaje de las águilas y le enseñaba cuando Ana estaba ocupada con otras cosas

Ese día la capitana tuvo que ir a su camarote a hablar cara a cara con su hermano sobre su relación con David, Vali estaba muy reacio a hablar sobre eso, pero también quería hablar con ella sobre ello

_Hermano sabes porque te he dicho que vinieras – Dijo sentándose delante de su mesa de trabajo

_Lo se, pero sabes muy bien que no servirá – Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando a los ojos a su hermana

_Mira, Vali, lo único que quiero que sepas es que jamas te abandonare, jamas te substituiré con David, eres mi hermano, mi único hermano, con el cual comparto sangre, la única familia que me quedaba antes hasta que apareció padre y madre, pero aunque eso...nunca te podrías substituir eres único para mi, eres mi único hermano más querido – Dijo mientras se levantaba y abrió los brazos _Hermanos?

_Hermanos – Dijo abrazándola _Te eche mucho de menos cuando me protegiste y desapareciste

_Yo también te eche mucho de menos cuando paso eso, pensé que nunca podríamos volver a formarla de nuevo – Dijo abrazándolo también

Cuando se separaron hablaron de todas sus aventuras que tuvieron juntos y aquellas antes de volverse a encontrar, las peligrosas, graciosas, aventureras, con muertes, con amistades nuevas y nuevos enemigos creados que ahora eran solo viejos enemigos

_Hey te acuerdas como era Carmela contigo antes de ser tu novia, no? - Pregunto acostada en su cama

_Como para no acordarme, con todas la veces que intento atraparnos, con todas las veces que intento meternos en la cárcel – Dijo sentándose a estilo indio en la cama de su hermana

_Conmigo lo consiguió, pero al día siguiente me escape, no veas la cara que puso, se cabreo mucho – Dijo la capitana con una risita

_Como no se va a cabrear contigo – Le dijo a su hermana

_Por? - Pregunto a su hermano

_Porque tu le tocabas las narices y encima la cabreabas diciendo que era su novio cuando ella me odiaba – Dijo apuntándola con un dedo _Aunque me alegro que ya no me odie y sea mi novia

_Apunta a otro con ese dedo, porque yo no soy la que la cabreaba tanto haciendo bromas cuando ella estaba cabreada contigo, encima te perseguía y te burlabas de ella al mismo tiempo – Dijo sentándose y cruzando los brazos

_Bueno...cambiando de tema – Dijo mirándola y dijo _Como te va con David?

_Y ahí va otro, pero que coño tenéis conmigo y David? Al menos de que te interesa mi vida con David? - Dijo mirándolo muy cabreada

_Ese lenguaje hermanita y no me interesa tu vida solo estoy preocupado que él te pueda hacer daño – Dijo Vali poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana

_Vali, él nunca me haría daño... y si lo hizo fue solo en mi primera vez – Dijo dándole un sonría de entendimiento

_Te hizo daño?! Ahora si me lo cargo! - Dijo levantándose, pero no fue muy lejos ya que Ana lo cogió por el brazo y lo volvió a sentar donde estaba

_Estamos hablando, al menos toda mujer que pasa por su primera vez le tiene que doler, pero él me trato bien, él espero hasta que estuviera a gusto – Dijo poniendo una sonrisa boba _Soy un tonta diciendo esto a ti, sobre todas las personas a TI

_No eres una tonta, eso me hace ver que todavía confiás en mi, incluso para eso – Dijo dándole un abrazo _Me alegro que todavía podemos darnos un abrazo, te echaba mucho de menos

_Y yo también echaba de menos nuestros abrazos – Dijo abrazándolo, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos _Te acuerdas cuando nos contábamos los secretos el uno al otro

_Si, me acuerdo – Dijo y le dio un codazo _Todavía me acuerdo de ese pequeño enamoramiento que tuviste en ese chico llamado Federico

_Federico es agua pasada, al menos él nunca me trato como David, él se volvió un egocéntrico y lo empece a ver de una manera que me hizo no quererlo más, David es todo lo contrario a ese bicho, el es dulce, educado, bueno, un caballero ,…. - Decía hasta que vio a su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara _Y tu que miras?

_Nada, solo la cara de enamorada que pones cada vez que pronuncias el nombre de David o hablas de él …. es gracioso, jajajaja- - Dejo de reírse porque se encontró con una almohada en la cara

_Uyyy, así que así vamos, eh? Este juego pueden jugar dos – Dijo mientras cogió otra almohada y...

Los dos hermanos empezaron una pelea de almohadas, los dos no dejaban de reír como en los viejos tiempos, era como si volvieran a ser unos niños de 5 años y tenían toda una vida por explorar, Ana enterró a su hermano debajo de una montaña de almohadas y cuando salio cogió a su hermana y le hizo lo mismo, cuando cayeron en la cama de espaldas mirando el techo no dejaban de reír de lo que acababan de hacer

_Que de tiempo sin hacer una buena pelea de almohadas con mi queridísima hermana – Dijo todavía con un poco de risa

_Si, los mismo digo, pero con mi queridísimo hermanito – Dijo también con un poco de risa

Después de un rato de silencio Vali rompió el silencio que se formo entre los dos grandes hermanos del mundo

_Que crees que nos depara el futuro – Dijo mirándola

_No lo se, Vali, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, va a ser una gran aventura descubrir lo que nos deparara – Dijo levantándose y a cubierta

_Esa es mi hermana - Dijo y la siguió

En cubierta la banda vio a su jefa directo a donde estaba Hansel en el timón, vieron como se puso de pie orgullosa a su lado, orgullosa de la gran banda que tenia, de la familia que tenia, de las personas que conoció durante su vida hasta ahora, de los enemigos que llego a conseguir, pero había una cosa que todavía no tenia y eso tendría que esperar hasta unos cuantos años largos

"_Un viejo marinero dijo si no sabes apreciar lo que tienes no sabes apreciar nada, si quieres conocer mundo coge un barco y adentrarte en lo desconocido sin miedo, veras que de lo que tenias que tener miedo es una maravilla y no algo horrible, también que es difícil embarcar a la aventura, pero es más difícil embarcar a la aventura si no lo intentas y que es mejor perderse que nunca intentarlo" - _Dijo Ana en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el horizonte con el sol ya para irse a descansar y dar paso a la noche

_A toda vela rumbo a Berk! - Dijo a toda voz para que la escucharan

Lo ultimo que se vio en el horizonte fue la nave del alma de la libertad rumbo a su destino y navegando con gran orgullo sobre las aguas peligrosas del mundo, ya que dicen que nunca hay que dar la espalda al mar porque el mar es muy traicionero

La gran nave estaba preparada para más aventuras que tendrán por delante de las que ya pasó junto a la banda que nunca la abandono, pero eso es otra historia

_**0000**_

_**Que significa eso ultimo que he puesto, es verdad no os engañan vuestros ojos, es el cap ultimo que hago para esta historia, solo falta el epilogo y un eje cronológico que pondré en otro a parte y ya para la secuela, pero antes haré la historia que hay antes de esta **_

_**Así que con un gran saludo y un gran beso, esta a punto de terminar esta historia con el siguiente cap, así que hasta el prox. Y al que hay antes que esta historia**_

_**ATT : ANALUCHERA (la vida pasa y pasa, pero las cosas que pasan en esa vida y en ese momento no se pueden repertir ya que son únicos esos momentos)**_


End file.
